


My SoulMate

by NekoShiro22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Okami - Freeform, Omegaverse, Soulmates, neko
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 62,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShiro22/pseuds/NekoShiro22
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo ocurrio un desastre nuclear que hizo mutar a gran parte de la poblacion, algunos fueron dotados de caracteristicas e instintos animales que los hicieron distintos a aquellos que no habian mutado por poca exposicion.Cuando ya el problema nuclear habia pasado quedaron con la incognita de que hacer con lo que si habian mutado? Los humanos normales querian erradicarlos a todos y casi lo conseguian, pero los llamados "mutados" en ese tiempo lograron sobrevivir valiendose de sus instintos animales y escondiendose en la naturaleza.Pero habia muy poco de ellos y era casi imposible reprodurcirse, por ello entro en juego la evolucion natural e incluso los hombres pudieron comenzar a dar a luz... De alli en adelante la humanidad se dividio en tres Alfas, Betas y Omegas.Esta es la historia de vida de tres Omegas y tres Alfas que tuvieron que luchar mucho por estar juntosSi quieren saber mas pueden pasar a leer!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno en vista de que esta historia gano la encuenta supongo que vendra primero!
> 
> Pero no se preocupen... Las demas vendran despues a su debido tiempo
> 
> En fin! Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Hace mucho tiempo ocurrio un accidente nuclear que hizo mutar a las personas, dotandolas de caracteristicas e instintoa animales. El tiempo paso y el accidente se reparo, pero lo irreparable era esa parte de la humanidad mutada que habia, una parte era totalmente humana y la otra estaba mezclada con los animales que tuvieron cerca.

Los humanos que no sufrieron mutaciones se sentian incomodos con los otros, estos eran mas fuertes y tenian mas habilidades que ellos. Por eso es que intentaron exterminarlos, pero los hibridos no se dejarian tan facilmente. Lucharon con todo lo que tenian por defenderse, lastima que los otros eran mas y casi lograron extingirlos.

Los que eran hibridos para salvarse buscaron esconderse entre la naturaleza, ellos tenian la capacidad para ello y lo hicieron. Los humanos intentaron cazarlos tambien alli, pero el mundo ya estaba lo suficientemente destruido por todo lo que ya habia sucedido y el gobierno decidio dejar a los hibridos en paz... Por un tiempo.

Para ese entonces la poblacion de hibridos era muy baja y estaban a punto de extinguirse,hay fue cuando entro en juego la evolucion natural. Los sexos masculino y femenino se dividieron en tres generos despues de eso; Alfas, Betas y Omegas nacieron a raiz de eso.

Los Alfas eran aquellos seres machos o hembras fuertes y vigorosos, que protegian a sus seres queridos y parejas con uñas y colmillos. Eran los mas peligrosos de los anteriormente llamados "hibridos" ya que sus instintos estaban mas a flor de piel que cualquiera de los dos.

Su pareja especifica era el Omega, con el podian reproducirse y convivir correctamente. Era imposible que un Alfa pudiera reproducirse con otro como el o un Beta, sus mismo instintos buscaban el olor de su pareja Omega.

Tienen algo denominado "La Voz" para dominar y controlar a sus abversarios mas debiles sin tener que luchar, Betas y Omegas no podian rechazar una orden dada de esa forma e incluso algunos Alfas no podian evitar obedecer si eres lo suficientemente fuerte.

Ellos en el momento de la copula marcaban a su Omega elegido mordiendolo con fuerza en alguna parte del cuerpo, no necesariamente con el permiso de este. Con eso creaban un nexo entre ellos y si era lo sificientemente fuerte se podia incluso saber que era lo que la pareja sentia.

Por otra parte los Betas eran aquellos humanos comunes y corrientes que quedaron sin mutaciones. No poseian caracteristicas humanas ni gran poder, pero si eran muchos mas que los otros y por eso los Alfas y Omegas no podian hacer mucho. Ellos se reproducian entre ellos sin ningun problema o incapacidad.

Mientras que los Omegas machos o hembras eran los sumisos y tranquilos, claro siempre y cuando no te metas con alguno de sus cachorros o manada por que llegarian a ser aun mas feroces que los Alfas. Son los que llevan la descendencia de los Alfas y cuidan de ella hasta que tengan edad suficiente de hacer sus propias vidas. Tambien tienen un gemido especial que llama a su Alfa cuando esten en un peligro extremo.

Claro aun hoy era mas facil conseguir una Omega hembra que macho, y de igual forma habian mas Alfas machos que hembras. Pero los Omegas machos aunque eran mas delicados que las hembras daban cachorros mas fuertes y eran muchisimo mas poderosos que las hembras. Eso los hacia muy codiciados entre los Alfas.

Otra cosa era que los Alfas y Omegas podian convertirse totalmente en animales, claro dependian de la especie que eran. En vista de que ellos estaban demasiado mezclados para diferenciar un animal en especifico, simplemente quedaron diferenciandose con la especie.

Felinos, Caninos, Reptiles, Aves y demas; solamente asi se diferenciaban. Tambien habia una cosa muy curiosa en ellos, mientras crecian una mancha se comenzaba a formar en alguna parte del cuerpo y eso les ayudaba a encontrar a su pareja ideal.

Veran no se sabia por que siempre nacian dos hibridos de generos opuestos con manchas de formas iguales y en la misma parte del cuerpo, de alli venia la creencia de que esa seria tu pareja ideal. Pero no siempre tenias la suerte de encontrarla, a veces tu pareja o SoulMate por desgracia estaba al otro lado del mundo y era imposible que se conocieran entre ellos.

Hubo paz por un tiempo, pero como antes se dijo los Betas dejaron a los Alfas y Omegas tranquilos solo por un tiempo. Se dieron cuenta de las "utilidades" que tenian los de caracteristicas animales y se dispusieron a cazarlos, no para exterminarlos esta vez, si no para controlarlos y usarlos a su conveniencia.

Alfas y Omegas por igual eran tomados para distintos fines, y sin tener piedad de ellos. Por eso es que los Alfas se habian vuelto aun mas agresivos con cualquiera que se acercara a ellos y sus familias, cuidaban sus territorios y mantenian a sus parejas e hijos bien escondidos en sus guaridas secretas para que nadie pudiera tomarlos.

Lastimosamente no siempre los Alfas podian proteger a sus familias, un solo error podia llevar a que los atacaran lastimosamente...

* * *

_En un lugar recondito..._

En una espaciosa cueva se encontraba reposando una pequeña familia de hibridos, la que de suponia era el Omega se encontraba en su forma animal y acurrucado alrededor de tres niños de mas o menos 7 años que jugaban entre ellos. La cueva estaba decorada de forma campestre y tosca, pero se notaba el amor en las cosas.

El Omega y los pequeños estaban sobre muchas pieles animales que serivian de cama, mientra su padre estaba cerca de ellos mirandolos y protegiendolos. Al parecer eran una familia de felinos, a juzgar por el majestuoso cuerpo felino que estaba envuelto alrededor de los menores.

Pero como siempre no se sabiade que raza felina era, solo portaba una mezcla extraña de varios felinos. El padre era un macho Alfa notablemente fuerte y musculoso, sus colmillos y garras se veian poderosas, sobre su cabello negro extraño se movian dos largas orejas felinas que se movian de un lado a otro escuchando los ruidos que venian de afuera y una cola larga se movia de un lado a otro perezosamente.

El Omega comenzo a acicalar a sus bebes con su lengua, haciendolos reir tiernamente por las cosquillas que su lengua aspera les provocaba. Los niños eran tres bolitas de energia y lindura, todos eran de cabellos negros, con orejitas y colitas felinas, ademas de sus garritas y pequeños colmillitos.

Ambos padres de pronto se tensaron cuando sintieron movimiento fuera, el Alfa gruño bajo su garganta en abvertencia cuando un gas comenzo a entrar en la sala haciendo que las gargantas que de todos se cerraran. Los padres se levantaron con rapidez sabiendo de que se trataba.

Los Betas habian desarrollado un gas que cerraba las gargantas solo de los hibridos, eso era con el fin de que los Alfas no pudieran usar su Voz contra ellos y los Omegas no pudieran llamar a su Alfa con sus gemidos de encontrarse solos.

Los padres encondieron a los niños detras de su cuerpo para poder defenderse con comodidad y se enfrentaron a sus atacantes. Varios hombre armados entraron y los dos adultos se lanzaron contra ellos, pero no importo cuanto lucharan, los Betas eran demasiado y aunque ellos eran muchisimo mas fuertes los dominaron rapidamente con la cantidad. 

Pero los padres no se rindieron, tenian a sus cachorros detras de ellos y no iban a dejar que esos bastardos les pusieran las manos encima. Los Betas se estaban cansando de intentar dominarlos, ellos tenian una ley en sus partidas de caza, si sus presas eran mas fuertes que ellos era mejor acabar con ellas que luchar todo el camino hasta que lograran venderlos.

Ademas no seria una perdida total, tenian tres cachorros detras de ellos que podian vender a excelente precio, aunque tenian que revisarlos primero y ver que eran, todos deseaban que alguno de ellos fuera un Omega.... Eso seguro pagaria algunas cuentas con lo que sacaran de el. Por eso dispararon a matar contra los dos felinos sin importarle los pequeños que veian la escena asustados.

En cuanto los dos felinos fueron asesinados y la cosa se habia calmado el que parecia se el lider entro, seguido de varios otros hombres y en lo primero que se fijo fue en los tres pequeños llorosos alrededor de los cadaveres animales - vamos a ver que tenemos aqui...

Camino hasta el cachorro mas cercano y lo jalo por el brazo, ignorando los gemidos e intentos de rasguñarlo o mordelo, y reviso todo el cuerpecito a profundidad - tiene las garras y colmillos muy desarrollados, tambien sus genitales... Este es un Alfa... Tu! Traeme una de las jaulas

El aludido asintio y salio a buscar lo solicitado, regreso en poco tiempo con una jaula lo suficientemente grande como para que el cachorro pudiera sentarse nada mas y el hombre arrojo sin cuidado al niño sollosante dentro. Eso mismo hizo con el segundo cachorro a su alcanze, concluyendo que era otro Alfa.

Quedaba un solo aterrorizado cachorro y lo primero que noto fueron las brillantes joyas amatistas que tenia por ojos llenas de tristeza, aunque eso no le importaba. Lo siguente que noto feliz fue que el cuerpo del niño era mucho mas delicado que el de los otros, lo reviso bien y no le quedo ninguna duda - oigan dejen este separado de los otros dos! Es un Omega

Asi fue como el pequeño de ojos amatistas fue separado de su familia cruelmente y lanzado a un destino incierto... Fue transportado por muchos lugares desconocidos y tratado de forma muy brusca hasta que al parecer habia llegado su destino... Cosa que no era nada buena realmente.

* * *

_En un edificio, tiempo_ _atrás_...

Aunque no todos los Alfas y Omegas eran cazados de esa forma, habian centros especializados que se encargaban de criarlos desde el naciento para distintos fines. Los Alfas eran usados para cuidar bancos, ciudades, casas y demas de personas que pudieran pagar el alto costo de los "productos" de estos centros.

Mientras los Omegas siempre eran usados para fines mas oscuros y degradantes por su belleza. Podian ser sirvientes, niñeras, mascotas y en algunos casos incluso eran usados como exclavos sexuales.

Alli obligaban a Alfas y Omegas a copular para que el Omega se llenara de crias, le dejaban tenerlos por un corto tiempo pero cuando los bebes podian recuperar su forma semi-humana y podian ser destetados los arrancaban de los brazos de su madre para comenzar a "educacarlos". 

Una cosa que deben saber es que los cachorros nacian segun como la madre les diera a luz, si la madre estaba en su forma animal nacian siendo animales y despues mas o menos a los 2 años podia tomar una forma humana. Si la madre estaba en su forma humana cuando daba a luz era lo mismo, nacian de esa forma y luego era que podian volverse animales.

Los Omegas siempre preferian dar a luz de en su forma animal ya que los cachorros nacian mas en sintonia con sus instintos y podian protegerse mejor... Solamente cuando se cruzaban entre especies de forma extraña preferian dar a luz en su forma humana.

Ahora vamos con el caso de una Omega canina que habia sido usada para tener cachorros y ahora intentaba luchar para mantener a sus crias con ella, pero no importo... Sus cinco cachorros les fueron arrebatados por mas que lucho, gruño y gimio.

Los trabajadores tomaron cada uno a un pequeño bebe y se separaron para comenzar con su trabajo, una mujer con aspecto de medico llevaba a uno de los cachorros en brazos, iba a revisarlo para detectar anomalias o imperfecciones en el cachorro que lo hicieran defectuoso. La empresa no gastatia dinero o recursos en un cachorro defectuoso.

Llego a una especiede consultorio y coloco al niño en la camilla de metal al centro, para comenzar a revisar el delicado cuerpecito con atencion. Primero reviso las suaves orejitas blancas escondiddas en un grueso y espeso cabello blanco para pasar a sus ojos turquesas brillantes llenos de confusion. Continuo hasta la punta de la larga y peluda colita blanca con la punta plateada, las garritas y los colmillitos. Al encontrar todo en perfecto estado concluyo que se podia proceder y que el cachorro estaba acto para continuar con la siguiente parte.

Le coloco una gargantilla con un codigo para encerrarlo en una de las varias pequeñas jaulitas que tenia en el mismo consultorio despues de tomar algunas muestras biologicas, necesitaba saber si era un Alfa u Omega, el niño al verse solo se acurruco en una esquinita de donde estaba encerrado esperando que si se portaba bien lo regresaran con su mama pronto.

Pasaron algunas horas y la mujer regreso seguida de otros dos hombres mas, iba a hacerle una pequeña operacion al cachorro despues de saber que era un Omega por los examenes, cortarian sus garritas y colmillos para que no pudiera hacerle daño a sus "amos" mas adelante, ademas de asegurarse de que no volvieran a crecer tan filosos y peligrosos.

Cuando todo estuvo terminado volvieron a dejar al pequeño sedado y dormido por la intervencion de nuevo en su jaula, con sus manos envueltas en gazas y unos guantes apretados para cuidar que no se abrieran los puntos que tenia, junto a una cosa parecida a un bozal que cuidaba su boca.

Despues de que se recuperara de esto comenzarian a entrenarlo para que obedeciera ciegamente a sus futuros "amos" y otras cositas mas que el pequeño debia saber para ser una buena "mascota".

* * *

_Mucho tiempo después..._

Un Omega rubio estaba volando por los cielos con sus inmensas y hermosas alas doradas, casi parecian ser metalizadas de los mucho que brillaban sus plumas. El era un hibrido de ave y de alli sus alas, junto a su estupenda vision. El era libre y simplemente volaba por alli sin tener un territorio ni lugar fijo, solo bajaba a tierra cuando tenia que cazar o a descanzar sus alas, por lo demas estaba en el cielo.

Aunque ya sus alas estaban cansandose y tenia hambre, asi que busco una buena rama en la cual aterrizar, descanzaria un momento y luego cazaria un conejo o algo. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta se habia quedado dormido encaramado en la rama.

De lo que no se habia dado cuenta era de los cazadores que le habian estado observando con atencion, esperando su oportinidad para atraparlo. Una de las especies mas raras eran los hibridos de aves y encontrar uno tan bello era simplemente increible. Cuando vieron que se habia dormido sonrieron sabiendo que era su oportunidad, con dispararon un dardo con una solucion tranquilizante.

En segundo vieron al chico tambalearse y caer, felices con su captura se acercaron y para recogerlo del monton en el suelo donde habia caido dolorosamente. Lo cargaron y encerraron en una de las jaulas para llevarlo hasta su base, alli verian que harian con el chico.

Horas despues el rubio se iba despertando con el cuerpo extremadamente pesado, algo desorientado comenzo a revisar sus alrededores y hay fue cuando noto que habia algo mal. Su cerebro termino de despertarse cuando se vio encerrado, asustado y molesto comenzo a golpear con sus garras los barrotes esperando romperlos, pero no importo, no pudo romper nada ni salir de donde estada.

Oye mocoso calmate! - escucho que le gruñeron y golpearon la jaula donde estaba haciendole perder el equilibrio - no quiero tener que mantenerte sedado

El rubio le gruño y siseo molesto para intentar arañarlo con sus garras, pero el Beta fue mas rapido y se alejo antes de que las garras le lastimaran - asi que tenemos una pequeña fierecilla no?

En eso entro un hombre y parecia ser el jefe ya que el que estaba se cuadro sumisamente frente a el - señor me estaba preparando para cortarle el tendon a sus alas...

Ohh... Lo que sea que fuera lo que el hombre queria hacerle al rubio no se escuchaba bueno - _que le cortarian que a mis alas!?_ \- penso aterrado el Omega comenzando a respirar mas rapido.

Aun no, no quiero gastar de mas en el... Vamos a esperar un tiempo a ver si se vende tal como esta, si no supongo que tendras que hacerlo - ordeno el hombre mirando al Omega asustado en la jaula por un momento para girarse he irse despues.

Tsk! Te salvaste mocoso, no entiendo por que carajos el jefe dijo que no lo hiciera, si te escapas volando no sera mi culpa! - gruño el que quedo mirando al rubio molesto - pero a el no se le puede decir nada, mejor era quitarte la capacidad de volar y nos ahorrabamos muchos posibles problemas

El rubio abrio muy grande los ojos antes eso, no queria que le dañaran sus alas... Volar era lo que mas amaba y preferia que lo asesinaran a saber que no podia volar mas. Estaba realmente feliz de que el tipo ese haya dicho que no le hicieran nada, ahora solo faltaba encontrar alguna forma de salir del lio en el que estaba para volver a ser libre de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien aqui tienen el primer capitulo!
> 
> Porfavor diganme que les parecio y ya saben! Nos leeremos una proxima vez!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien! Aqui volvi con un segundo Capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece!

El pequeño peliblanco iba despertando el dia siguiente en que le hicieron la cirujia, le dolian muchisimo sus manitos y ni queria mover la mandibula para no sentir aun mas dolor. La mujer de siempre entro y lo saco de la jaula para revisarle, cuando estuvo listo y sus heridas envueltas de nuevo trajo un medicamento con un pequeño gotero - toma esto, ayudara a que no te duela mas

El niño obedecido y la mujer le dio el medicamento para volverlo a encerrar. Asi pasaron los dias hasta que sus heridas se cerraron y estaba completamente curado, las garritas en sus manos no volvieron a crecer por mas tiempo que paso y quedaron totalmente romas y sin ningun filo, al igual que sus colmillitos que quedaron totalmente redondeados.

Tambien en cuanto estuvo curado las personas que trabajaron en el edificio comenzaron a trabajar para "educarlo", su primer objetivo era quitarle totalmente sus instintos y sin quitarle las actitudes animales que lo hacian mas "tierno".

Nada mas buscanban quitarle ese deseo de cazar, de defenderse, de ser libre, de estar entre la naturaleza... Muchas cosas se encargaron de quitarle al cachorro para que sus "amos" no tuvieran problemas con el.

Junto a sus intintos tambien quitaron la capacidad de transformarse en su forma animal, para ello le colocaron un collar especial que detectaba su cambio hormonal y fisico para que le diera un pequeño toque electrico, deteniendo todo el cambio hasta que llegaba un momento en el que el cachorro dejaba de intentarlo e incluso se le olvidara siquiera como hacerlo.

Ya cuando tuvo 6 años los trabajadores consideraron que ya su educacion estaba lista y podia ser vendido para cualquier cosa, aunque lo ofrecerian especialmente como una mascota ya que el cachorro era tranquilo y jugueton.

Se vendio realmente rapido, una pareja estaba buscando una nueva mascota para su hija y les agrado el cachorro. En poco tiempo habia sido empacado y ahora estaba en camino a su nueva casa, y estaba esperando a que la niña lo viera para saber si su nueva "ama" lo queria.

Afortunadamente fue amor a primera vista, a la niña le encanto y los padres estaban felices de que a su hija le habia gustado su nuevo "perrito". La chica le llamo Ryou y como ese era el unico nombre que habia conocido en toda su vida se quedo como propio.

Los años pasaron y los dos eran inseparables, hacian todo juntos y jugaban mucho. Hasta que tristemente la tragedia llego cuando el pequeño Ryou tenia 12 años y la madre he hija tuvieron un accidente fatal. El padre quedo destruido despues de eso y se lanzo al olvido, comenzo a beber y apostar quedando casi en la calle.

Paso 2 años mas en ese plan, el hombre ahogaba sus penas en el alcohol y el juego hasta que llego al punto de comenzar a peder la fortuna que tenia. Pero no le importaba, mientras pudiera beber y jugar estaba satisfecho. Para pagar sus vicios comenzo a vender sus pertenencias una a una hasta que ya casi no le quedaba nada.

Ryou veia todo esto deprimido, su amiguita nunca jamas habia vuelto y no le gustaba ver al señor de la casa tan triste, por eso un dia se acerco hasta el intentando ver si podia hacerlo sentir mejor. El hombre a penas vio al pequeño de 14 años acercandose a el chasqueo los dientes con fastidio, entre todos sus problemas se habia olvidado que el "perro" estupido existia.

Ryou se sento en el suelo aun lado de donde estaba sentado y comenzo a acerle mimos en la pierna del hombre moviendo sus orejitas de forma graciosa, queria ver si sacaba al menos una pequeña sonrisa del hombre.

Este se fijo mejor en el y sonrio cuando se le ocurrio una idea no tan santa con el niño, el sabia que ese "perro" se podia vender muy costoso y asi conseguiria mas dinero para costear sus vicios.

Aunque inocentemente el canino penso que lo habia hecho sentir mejor cuando vio su sonrisa, realmente no tenia ni idea de lo que el hombre realmente pensaba hacer con el.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Desde que el pequeño de ojos amatistas habia sido separado de su familia todo habia sido horrible y cruel para el, los hombres habian intentado romper todo lo que sus padres le habian enseñado para que fuera una buena "mascota". Pero el era fuerte y no dejaria que esos hombres dañaran lo poco que tenia de su familia, solo actuaba como ellos querian que actuara para que no lo lastimaran.

Siempre quiso saber que paso con sus dos hermanos mayores, pero ya perdio toda esperanza de volver a verlos algun dia. Ya tenia 14 años y los asesinos de su familia se preparaban a venderlo luego de que lo "entrenaron" bien. No sabia que seria de el de ahora en adelante, pero deseaba con toda su alma por fin ser libre de toda esta pesadilla.

* * *

_Al mismo tiempo..._

El rubio Omega estaba extremadamente aterrorizado, no habia encontrado forma de salir y aun estaba donde estaba. Veia a cada segundo la puerta de entrada para asegurarse de que nadie entrara derrepente para hacerle algo a sus preciadas alas, de verdad si estos bastardos se les ocurria dañarlas iban a matarlo en vida de eso estaba seguro.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamiento y preocupaciones cuando vio alguien entrar a su habitacion, con miedo vio al hombre deseando que de verdad no viniera a hacerle algo - bien deberias de alegrarte, ya consegui alguien que pagara buen dinero por ti tal como estas, dentro de poco te empacaremos y estaras en camino a tu nuevo hogar con tu nuevo amo...

Bien el Omegas no sabia que demonios haria pero sabia que tenia que escapar de este lugar lo mas pronto posible, el no queria ser la mascota de nadie...

* * *

_Con otros..._

Tres Alfas estaban juntos viviendo en una espaciosa cueva, la vida los habia llevado a decidir que estaban mejor juntos. Muchos les habian atacado intentado apresarlos o matarlos y ellos se han defendido con uñas y dientes para seguir libres. Cada uno tenia una historia distinta y estaban marcados por distintas cosas.

Oye Bakura te toca cazar a ti hoy - dijo un tricolor al canino que estaba hechado en una esquina sobre un monton de pieles de oso - y muevete que tengo hambre

Bakura era un hibrido canino de casi 20 años, actualmente estaba en su forma animal. Un gigantezco lobo con caracteristicas de un chacal, solo que todo su pelaje era plateado con algunos detalles en gris. Una de sus orejas parecia estar cortada ya que le faltaba la punta puntiaguda que la otra si tenia.

El era un hibrido solitario hasta que hace mucho tiempo unos estupidos Betas le acorralaron y casi no lo atrapan, de no haber sido por Yami ahora mismo no sabria donde estaria. Aunque ya le habia devuelto el favor salvandole el culo varias veces se quedaban juntos por motivos de seguridad, este lugar que habian reclamado como su territorio era altamente atacado por Betas. 

Pero ellos ya sabian de que eran capacez los tres y principalmente el lobo plateado, asi que no les molestaban ya tanto. Si intentaban una que otra vez atraparlos para "domesticarlos" pero el les metia sus ideas por el tracero a punta de mordiscos y zarpazos.

El plateado se levanto gruñendo para ir a ver que conseguia, Yami solo tenia que joderlo cuando estaba tremendamente comodo. Solo esperaba que los dos idiotas con los que vivia tengan un fuego encendido o si no iba a morderlos hasta que le dolieran sus mandibulas.

A ti tambien te toca trabajar Mariku, busca leña y agua - ordeno el tricolor de al rubio que estaba acurrucado dentro de una enorme grieta en la roca de la cueva.

Eres un fatidio Yami - gruño Mariku para bajar de donde estaba. La cueva tenia un techo muy alto y el habia construido su "habitacion" en una enorme grieta que casi llegaba al techo, dicha habitacion constaba de un monton de paja y cuero de distintos animales que funcionaban como un gigantesco nido - voy a revisar primero los alrededores.

Mariku es un Alfa de casi 21 años que en su forma humana era una persona normal si descontabas las enormes alas que salian de su espalda y sus brazos que tenian como asperezas propias de las patas de las aves. De piel morena y cabellos rubios palidos, junto a unos ojos morados oscuro y expresiones algo desequilibradas.

Antes de salir de la cueva se habia transformado en una ave enorme parecia a una aguila metalizada, aunque tambien parecia tener partes de varias aguilas. Alzo el vuelo con sus alas dejando al tricolor solo en la cueva.

El habia nacido en un estupido edificio donde iban a "criarlo" para ser un estupido sirviente, hasta que una falla en la seguridad hizo que su madre pudiera huir con el y sus dos hermanos menores. Pero cuando tenia unos 10 años y su madre le enseñaba a cazar a el y sus hermanos un estupido cazador solitario disparo varias veces y por mala suerte fue justamente de en direccion a donde ellos estaban.

Mato a su madre y hermanos, y a el casi no le atrofia un ala dejandolo sin la capacidad de volar, pero la heridad en sus alas sano y reaprendio a volar con los huesos maltrechos en un ala, aunque realmente agradecia que daño el huezo y no sus tendones... De eso si no se curaria ni lograria volver a volar nunca.

Aun perdia un poco el equilibrio en corrientes fuertes de aire pero se estabilizaba despues de un rato. El conocio a Yami cuando estaba en ese proceso de lucha por reaprender a volar y mantenerse fuera de las garras de los cazadores, el le protegio y ayudo muchisimo en ese tiempo... Aunque no le quitaba que eran un fastidioso.

El ultimo que se quedo en la cueva era el tricolor, suspiro para comenzar a acomodar todo y hacer espacio en para la fogata, no queria que Bakura viniera haciendo berriche por que no tenian las cosas listas. El era un Alfa felino con los cabellos tricolores y ojos rojos, era mas bajito que los otros dos pero no menos poderoso.

El es cierto que habia ayudado mucho a los dos locos que vivian con el, pero el estaba eternamente agradecido por que le apoyaban y protegian cuando sufre uno de sus "episodios". Hace mucho tiempo cuando era un cachorro unos cazadores vinieron e intentaron tomar a toda su familia, sus padres lograron detenerlos... Pero no antes de que le golpearan la cabeza demasiado fuerte.

Sus padres creyeron que no despertaria nunca luego de pasar casi 5 dias inconciente, pero lo hizo y sus padres se alegraron, lo que no se dieron cuenta fue el daño que le quedo por el golpe. No tiene manera de saber cuando le daran o cuanto duraran sus "episodios", donde pierde totalmente la memoria y no sabe siquiera quien es o que hacer.

Simplemente se queda como un animal desorientado hasta que a su cerebro le de la gana de reconectarse, sus amigos todo ese tiempo se encargaban de cuidarlo de los cazadores e incluso de si mismo. Y por esos momentos el estaba inmensamente agradecido, a veces eran dias los que pasaba en ese estado y sus amigos lo ayudaban incluso a alimentarlo.

En poco tiempo tenia todo armado y listo para que sus amigos llegaran, justo en ese momento el rubio regreso cargando varios palos y ramas secas que dejo en el suelo - tu ve acomodando esto mientras termino de ir por el agua

Yami asintio y termino por armar todo lo que faltaba, ademas de encender el fuego cuando Bakura regreso. Entre sus fauses estaba el cuello de un ciervo que arrastraba sin ningun problema, en cuanto el y su presa estaban dentro dela cueva cambio de forma. De humano era un chico de mas o menos 20 años y cabellos platedos salvajes, con la piel palida y ojos rojos.

Voy a ir sacandole la piel a esto, tu la quieres o la votamos junto a todo lo que no comamos? - pregunto el peliplateado comenzado a trabajar con ayuda de sus garras.

No la votes, podemos usarla despues... Tenemos suficientes pieles para nosotros pero y su conseguimos a nuestros Soulmates? - respondio Yami terminando de encender el fuego.

Tu de verdad piensas que lograremos conseguir pareja? Y mas a nuestros Soulmates? - pregunto burlon el peliblanco - no seas estupido, en esta mierda lo mas seguro es que moriremos solos

No seas asi Bakura, estoy seguro que conseguiremos a nuestras parejas ideales en algun momento, solo ten fe - dijo Yami suspirando para ir a ayudar a su amigo a despellejar al animal - no quieres tener cachorros?

El peliplateado bufo hastiado - y que un cazador de mierda llegue un dia para tomarlos a todos? No gracias, yo no voy a tener crias para que sufran

... Nosotros tres podriamos protegerlos - murmuro Yami bajando la mirada.

Por poco nos protegemos entre nosotros y tu quieres cachorros? No me jodas - reclamo Bakura mirandolo con fastidio

No necesitas ser tan pesimista amargado - gruño el tricolor alejandose del pesimista

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Una camioneta de carga llevaba los paquetes que eran enviados por correspondencia, atadas en distintas partes entre la carga estaban tres jaulas con personitas muy especiales y cada uno de ellos no estaba ni enterado de eso. Un rubio se movia desesperadamente y gopeaba la jaula intentado saltar del vehiculo, el realmente no queria llegar a donde sea que los bastardos esos lo fueran enviado.

Se tambaleo tan fuerte que logro tumbar una cosas aun lado de el, pero no liberarse para su desgracia. Pero las cosas que tumbo hicieron caer otras cosas que calleron entre los barrotes de otra de las jaulas - auch! Eso dolio...

Umm...! Quien demonios esta alli? - grito el rubio intentando encontrar la raiz de la suave voz que escucho.

Ahhh... Yo? - unas cajas mas debajo vio asomarse una cabesita blanca en una pequeña jaula, pero lo que mas le alegro fueron el par de orejitas que sobresalian de su cabello... Ya no estaba solo

Tu! Ayudame a salir de aqui! Despues te ayudare a ti a a ser libre - grito el ave esperanzada

Pero por que quieres salir de tu jaula? Estas seguro mientras te mantengas dentro, solo puedes salir si tu amo te saca - escucho que el peliblanco le dijo

Bien esa no era una respuesta que el rubio esperaba - quiero ser libre! Como que dentro de esta mierda estoy seguro? Estas loco!?

Es un vehiculo en movimiento, si sales de tu jaula ahora te podrias perder o lastimar - le dijo el peliblanco mirandolo serio

No me voy a perder estupido! Y si me lastimo es mejor que llegar a donde sea que nos esten llevando! - gruño el rubio intentando hacerlo entrar en razon - no quieres ser libre?

Libre de que? - bien en este punto Ryou estaba extremadamente confundido, a que se referia ese rubio loco

A que podrias volver a correr y andar por alli! Eres un canino verdad? No quieres salir de tu encierro para correr y jugar como quieras? - este niño debio haberse golpeado muy duro la cabeza si estaba comodo en esta prision.

Yo podre ser libre para hacer eso cuando mi amo abra mi jaula para dejarme salir, tu tambien lo seras no te preocupes - para colmo de decirle eso el peliblanco tenia el descaro de sonreirle feliz... Definitivamente habia algo mal en ese niño.

No se que demonios tienes en la cabeza y tampoco me importa, solo se que me ayudaras a salor de aqui y si quieres quedarte es tu problema! - grito furioso el rubio, solo queria volver a volar joder! Era mucho pedir?

Como podria ayudarte? Si quieres salir de alli dime que puedo hacer - se resigno el peliblanco

Usa tus garras y corta alguna cuerda que tengas cerca, con suerte dañara todo el equilibrio que existe entre este poco de porqueria y caeremos - explico el rubio con rapidez

.... Yo no tengo esas garrar que dices - abmitio el peliblanco con timidez

Eres un canino! Como demonios no tienes garras? - pregunto el rubio frustrado

Nunca la he tenido y tampoco e visto otros como yo que las tengan, tu tienes garras? - pregunto con voz curiosa Ryou

Todos los hibridos tenemos garras joder! - grito jalandose sus rubio cabellos por pura frustracion - por que carajos justo cuando yo necesito desesperadamente ayuda me encuentro con el unico hibrido dañado!? Mi vida es una mierda!

Podrias dejar de gritarle al pobre que no te esta haciendo nada? - pregunto algo molesta otra voz de pronto - yo puedo ayudar a que salgamos de aqui

Ambos giraron sus cabezas y vieron a otro como ellos - por fin! Alguien cuerdo, si vas a hacer algo hazlo ya!

Por mi no te preocupes, yo voy a estar bien con mi nuevo amo - dijo el peliblanco sonriendo felizmente

Yugi le miro exceptico... Algo le decia que realmente no estaria nada bien... Pero tampoco podian obligarle a ser libre si queria seguir como estaba - estas seguro?

Hai! No se quien sea mi nuevo amo, pero tengo que llegar con el - respondio el sin dejar de sonreir... Y el tricolor se puso mas exceptico aun, pero no podia obligarle y no tenian tiempo lo mas seguro para convencerlo de lo contrario.

El rubio que tenia un nivel de tacto nulo bufo hastiado - seguro que tu querido nuevo amo es un pervertido horrible que solo quiere cogerte hasta que sangres

No seas malo, no tuviste que decirle algo asi! - regaño el tricolor molesto al ver al peliblanco acurrucarse tristemente sobre si mismo

Es la verdad! Y me perdonan pero si le voy a entregar mi virginidad a alguien sera al Alfa que yo escoja! - grito molesto el rubio - asi que te agradeceria hacer lo que sea que puedas hacer para liberarnos! Si el quiere quedarse y ser violado triste por el

El tricolor suspiro y con sus propias garras corto varias cuerdas que tenia cerca.... Lo que provoco un efecto en cadena y que la mitad de las cosas comenzaran a caer, los tres hibridos en sus jaulas incluidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien hasta aqui llego el capitulo! Espero sus opiniones!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konichiwa! Aqui les traje el siguiente capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece!

Los Omegas calleron con fuerza junto a varias de las cosas, mientras el auto seguia su camino sin darse cuenta de lo que paso. Cuando las jaulas impactaron contra el suelo se rompieron y agrietaron, liberando a los Omegas de su encierro.

El rubio fue el primero en levantarse extremadamente adolorido por la caida, pero feliz de que por fin estaba libre de esa molesta jaula. Iba a volar inmediatamente para huir cuando recordo a los dos que estaban con el, vio primero al tricolor que intentaba levantarse pesadamente y se acerco a ayudarlo - estas bien?

Si... No creo que me haya roto nada - murmuro el tricolor terminandose de levantar pesadamente.

Ven tenemos que irnos de aqui - hablo el rubio mientras jalaba al tricolor con miedo de que alguien regresara por ellos.

Ya va! Yo vi que el otro callo con nosotros - dijo Yugi deteniendose

Tsk! El no quiso ayudarnos, dejalo donde sea que este - gruño mosqueado el rubio

No podemos dejarlo asi, tenemos que ver minimamente como esta - el tricolor se separon con firmeza del rubio, no iba a dejar a alguien que podria estar herido.

El rubio gruño y siseo pero el otro lo ignoro, iba a ver como estaba el peliblanco si o si. El otro al verse ignorado cruso sus brazos para seguir al tricolor, viero al chico mucho mas lejos de lo que ellos habian caido y aparentemente inconciente - por que esta tan lejos?

Ellos dos inconcientemente habian anclado sus garras en el segundo que pudieron al suelo para evitar salir rodando y lastimarse... Ryou no tenia garras para hacer eso y se llevo todo el impacto en su delicado cuerpo. No era que los dos Omegas restantes estaban al tanto de eso.

Yugi corrio hasta llegar al chico y lo reviso preocupado, encontro algunos moretones y una pequeña herida en su frente, pero nada que amenazara la vida por suerte - ya viste como esta vamonos!

No lo abandonaremos aqui! - grito Yugi ya arto de escuchar al rubio insensible, que no podia ver que el chico necesitaba ayuda?

El rubio a regañadientes asintio - Bien nos quedaremos con el hasta que despierte y luego nos vamos!

Yugi suspiro sabiendo que estaba atrapado por ahora con el rubio gruñon, solo esperaba que este no fuera tan odioso - voy a ver si encuentro un lugar para dormir y estar mientras tanto...

Yugi asintio mientras colocaba la cabeza peliblanca sobee su regazo, en poco tiempo el rubio regreso y entre ambos llevaron al canino hasta una cueva pequeña que habia encontrado el rubio - por cierto... Soy Malik

Un placer! Yo soy Yugi - se presento sonriente luego de que ya estaban dentro de la cueva con el peliblanco acostado en una esquina.

Tengo hambre... Tu sabes cazar no? - pregunto Malik deseando que el otro dijera que si, joder no sabia porque pero sospechaba que eso le tocaria unicamente a el.

Como el rubio esperaba Yugi desvio la mirada apenado - tengo mas o menos la idea, pero nunca lo he hecho

Bien! Esto es simplemente maravilloso - gruño Malik rodando loa ojos - voy a cazar algo para los tres, estoy seguro que tambien quieres compartir con ese no?

No le digas ese, el no te ha hecho anda malo - dijo Yugi mirando feo al rubio

Si! Si! Ya vuelvo! - grito mientras ignoraba lo que le decia el otro para irse.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el rubio regresara cargando un pequeño animal que seguro seria suficiente para los tres por ahora, despellejaron al animal y comieron en silencio hasta que escucharon gemidos provenientes del Omega inconciente.

Ryou se levantaba extremadamente mareado y sintiendose dolorido, en este momento no recordaba que habia pasado, solo sabia que le dolia mucho su cuerpecito. Abrio lo ojos para ver... Bien nunca habia visto un sitio como este - _sera que mi nuevo amo me saco de mi jaula?_

Volteo hacia un la intentando ver todo su entorno y se fijo en los dos que comian... Algo, adenas de recordar exactamente como se habia sentido se aterrorizado cuando comenzo a caer del camion - donde estoy!?

Yugi fue el primero en acercarse preocupado al verlo tan preocupado - nos caimos todos de esa cosa, no queria dejarte alli tirado mientras estabas inconciente asi que te traje con noosotros a una cueva

Pero... Pero... Yo que voy a hacer ahora!? - pregunto alarmado el peliblanco, estaba perdido en medio de la nada sin collar que decia a quien pertenecia para que le devolvieran con su amo

Pues vive, se libre y haz lo que quieras... Ya nadie te puede decir que hacer - gruño Malik mosqueado caminando hasta ellos

Como que vivir y hacer lo que yo quiera si ni siquiera se donde estoy! Yo tenia que llegar con mi nuevo amo, no se que mas podria hacer ahora - grito el peliblanco abrazandose a si mismo

El rubio iba a decir algo mas cuando Yugi le fulmino con la mirada y se detuvo chasqueando los dientes - ya por favor, cuando corte las cuerdas no me di cuenta de que los tres caeriamos, supongo que fue mi culpa, pero ya no podemos hacer otra cosa que vivir

O puede lanzarse a los brazos de otro cazador, estoy seguro que seran muy felices vendiendote de nuevo a otro pervertido - agrego Malik malicioso y en este momento Yugi queria ahorcarlo....

No escuches las estupideces de Malik por favor - dijo Yugi resignado a seguir detenido las maldades del rubio.

Pero como voy a sobrevivir aqui? - pregunto el chico con la mirada en el suelo y las orejas apretadas contra su craneo.

Antes de que Yugi pudiera decir algo decente el rubio se le adelanto - pues cazas usando tus garras y colmillos, buscas agua con tus nariz de perro o cosas asi

Yo no tengo garras o colmillos, ya te lo dije - murmuro Ryou sin levantar la mirada.

Cierto que eres raro, sabes que olvidalo - gruño Malik cruzando sus brazo s- Yugi vamonos, quedamos en que lo acompañariamos hasta que despertara y ya desperto!

No podemos dejarlo aqui, fue nuestra culpa que se callera del camion - recordo el tricolor con el seño fruncido - ignoralo, es un amargado, mejor vamos a comer algo

Yugi le paso al peliblanco uno de los trozos de carne que habian hecho, este a penas lo recibio se le quedo mirando.... Y comenzo a darle vueltas y revisarlo por todos los angulos posibles - no te lo vas a comer?

Como puedo comer esto? - pregunto el peliblanco con timidez

Bien Malik habia tenido suficiente, no podia creer que tuviera que explicarle a un canino como comer carne, asi que se giro y fue hasta la esquina de la cueva decidido a ignorar todo de ahora en adelante. Yugi siendo el alma paciente que era mordio un trozo de su propia carne cortandolo con sus colmillos para mostrarle.

Ryou rodo los ojos ante eso.... El sabia que esperaban que le arrancara pedazos con sus "colmillos", que parte de que el no tenia no habia entendido el par? Abrio la boca y le mostro sus dientes lizos y sin ningun tipo de filo... Podria intentar arrancar la carne a punta de mordiscos con fuertes, pero eso le iba a doler con seguridad.

El siempre tuvo una dieta en casa de su ama que consistia en alimentos no muy duros, por alguna razon su forzaba mucho su mandibula dolia horriblemente y hasta le sangraba. Por eso es abstenia de comer cosas asi por que le llamaran la atencion o leiera curiosidad por probarlos. 

Bien... Con que a eso se referia el canino, Yugi en este momento no sabia que decir al ver los dientes del hibrido en tan mal estado... Bueno si tenia algo que decir - que te paso!?

Yo siempre he sido asi - respondio encogiendose de hombros, cuando le quitaron cruelmente sus colmillos y garras era un bebe... De alli que no recordara nada de eso

Pero... No es posible - murmuro Yugi sumamente confundido y preocupado mirando atentamente donde deberia haber filosos colmillos solo habia unos dientes extraños, parecian incluso rotos en algunas partes - asi no vas a poder comer...

Yo siempre comia alimentos suaves que me daban mis amos, ellos duelen cuando los fuerzo mucho - murmuro con tristeza

No voy a dejar que mueras de hambre, te ayudare a comer - dijo Yugi con firmeza para comenzar a picar la carne con sus garras en pequeños trozos y darselos al pequeño peliblanco - dejame ver tus garras

Timidamente el peliblanco le mostro su manita mientras comia los trocitos de carne que le daba el tricolor, aun le costaba un poco masticar pero no queria ser una molestia mas grande para los otros dos. Mientras Yugi en este momento se estaba sintiendo realmente mal por hacerlo caer junto a ellos sin querer, quiza si abria estado mejor con los Betas que con ellos...

Las garras de todos los hibridos erab extremadamente duras y filosas, capaces de cortar cualquier casi cualquier cosa... Las de Ryou parecian ser fragiles cristales que se partirian de mirarlas siquiera, eran unas cositas casi transparentes y quebradisas desde la punta hasta la madre, ademas de estar muy cortas y sin ganas de crecer mas de alli.

En este momento Yugi lo decidio, no sabia como convenceria al rubio pero no iba a dejar a pobre aqui, mas amable seria matarlo que dejarlo atras a que muera de hambre. Con las garras y colmillos en ese estado era seguro que no podria cazar si quiera un pequeño conejo para comer, como se aferraba a una presa sin ellas?

Tu forma animal tiene los dientes y garras en ese estado? - pregunto Yugi esperanzado, quiza no estaba todo perdido para el chico

.... Forma animal? - el tricolor suspiro con tristeza... No sabia que había pasado ese chico en su vida, pero al parecer estaba realmente grave

Soy Yugi y te ayudare de ahora en adelante - se presento el tricolor sonriendole - como te llamas?

Soy Ryou, un gusto y gracias - murmuro el chico sin levantar la mirada, no queria que Yugi se enojara con el

Ya terminaste de jugar a la mama del chico? Tenemos que irnos! No quiero que se devuelvan y me atrapen de nuevo - gruño Malik desde donde estaba

Ya estamos listos! - grito Yugi ayudando a levantarse al peliblanco

Dejame adivinar, el viene con nosotros no? - pregunto el rubio mirando feo al peliblanco haciendo que este se sintiera mal y agachara la mirada aun mas - no me importa, vamonos y ya

Los otros dos simplemente asintieron y siguieron al rubio afuera caminaron un poco hasta que el rubio se detuvo - voy a estirar las alas, ustedes solo sigan caminando y los alcazare luego

Los otros dos asintieron y siguieron caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que ya iba cayendo la noche y el rubio regreso anunciando que era mejor descanzar, asi que acamparon y durmieron debajo de la copa de los arboles por esa noche. Asi pasaban los dias Malik se encargaba de cazar y Yugi hacia el resto... Ryou simplemente se quedaba en su esquinita intentado no estorbar y ayudando en lo que podia, siempre sintiendose mal por no poder apoyar mas a los otros dos.

* * *

_Unos meses despues..._

Ryou estoy lleno! - exclamo el tricolor sonriendo despues de una satisfactoria comida

Yo tambien Yugi - respondio el aludido con una pequeña sonrisa.

Oye Ryou, no has pensado en buscar un Alfa que te proteja? - pregunto Yugi de pronto mirando el techo - yo quisiera encontrara mi compañero

Eso se puede? Siempre crei que mis amos escogerian con quien me aparearia y tendria cachorros - respondio Ryou pensativo - ahora supongo que no se...

Ya no tienes amos, puedes escoger tu mismo con quien estar - dijo Yugi mosqueado, aun no entendia como su amigo decia cosas asi con tanta tranquilidad, el mismo no iba a hacer "eso" con alguien simplemente por que se lo impusieran

Supongo que si, y como lo escojo? - pregunto Ruou curioso

Yugi parecio pensarlo un momento antes de responder - eso viene de adentro, si tu sientes que es Alfa es para ti y este te cuida supongo que podrias intentarlo... Otra ayuda es tu marca, si encuntras a alguien con una marca identica a la tuya y en el mismo lugar significa que es tu Soulmate

Soulmate? Que es eso? - volvio a preguntar interezado el peliblanco - o eso de la marca...

Has visto una mancha que comenzo a aparecer en tu cuerpo mientras crecias? Algo como esto - contesto Yugi abriendo la ropa ligera que usaba y mostrar su pecho donde habia una marca parecida a una piramide en el centro - si encuentro algun dia una marca identica a esta en el pecho de un Alfa significa que es mi compañero en cuerpo y alma

Esto es? - dijo Ryou mostrando su estomago donde habia un anillo rodeando una piramide

Esa misma! - exclamo Yugi alegre, aunque luego bostezo ligeramente - tengo sueño

Si quieres ve a desacanzar, yo recojo aqui - respondio sonriendo para ver al tricolor asentirle e ir a descanzar

Actualemente se encontraban todos escondidos en una cueva que encontraron en el camino, habian recorrido mucho y pasado por muchas cosas pero se habian mantenido juntos por seguridad. Aunque Ryou sabia que el rubio aun no estaba comodo con su presencia, eso lo hacia sentir mal e indeseado pero no podia hacer mas nada.

Habia intentado de todo para que el rubio no le despreciara pero no habia funcionado, este simplemente le rechazaba por ser el inutil que no podia ni siquiera defenderse. Yugi siempre intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor, pero sabia que este tambien pensaba que a veces estorvaba en sus vidas.

El no sabia nada de las constumbres que tenia ellos, de lo que hacian para sobrevivir, de como comportarse, el no sabia nada de nada... Simplemente intentaba seguirles el paso e imitarlos. Ahora mismo pensava y recogia las sobras de lo que habian comido para dejar un ratico descanzar a Yugi que se encontraba hechado sobre unas pieles de ciervo que habian conseguido, mientras Malik estaba en quien sabe donde.

Salio a enterrarlos como los otros dos le explicaron que hiciera y en eso vio al rubio encaramado en una rama revisando sus manos con expresion dolorida. Termino con lo suyo y preocupado se acerco al rubio - Malik-san... Estas bien?

El rubio se sobresalto al escucharlo hablar y le miro con el ceñor fruncido - no tengo nada, asi que dejame en paz

Pero... Yo podria ayudarte si me dejas - murmuro Ryou abrazando su cola con las orejitas aplanadas sobre su cabeza, con la mirada en el suelo

Malik suspiro, el se habia lastimado una mano peleando por derribar a un estupido ciervo hace poco y aun estaba algo adolorido por ello. Pero no iba a decirle al peliblanco, este de todas maneras no podria hacer nada por el - estoy bien, asi que ya puedes irte

Ryou lo miro tristemente y fue hasta un lago cercano, necesitaba bañarse y dejar de estorbarle a los otros dos. Malik siguio varias horas sentado sobre la rama hasta que se aburrio y bajo sin cuidado de su entorno para ir a descansar dentro de la cueva.

  
Pero no se dio cuenta del peligro asechando en el suelo, Ryou que venia llegando si lo vio y se asusto cuando vio a la serpiente a punto de picar al rubio - Malik cuidado!

El aludido escucho el grito y se sintio empujado al suelo, iba a levantarse para gritarle al peliblanco cuando le vio gruñir e intentar aferrarse a una enorme serpiente con una fiereza que nunca habia visto en el siempre tranquilo chico. Malik se movio rapidamente y la asesino al ver que Ryou estaba intentando hacer presisamente eso.

Ryou dime que no te pico! - pregunto Malik alarmado, hasta donde estaba le llegaba el fuerte aroma a veneno de la serpiente. Pero chasqueo los dientes al ver que el chico le sonreia con nerviosismo - joder, por que demonios hiciste eso si no tienes garras para defenderte!?

No sabias que estaba alli y te iba a picar a ti, si alguien tenia que morir por que no yo que soy el unico que estorba? - respondio algo distraido, comenzaba ya a marearse

Tsk! Dime donde mierda te pico!? - pregunto Malik mirando como el chico comenzaba a irse de los lados - no te desmayes ahora y respondeme carajo!

En la muñeca - murmuro el peliblanco terminando por caer en la inconciencia.

Malik apurado reviso la muñeca y vio las dos marcas de puncion, recordo que su madre una vez le hablo de heridas asi para ayudarlo en su supervivencia y le dijo que podia ayudar chupar la herida para sacar el veneno antes de que termine de matar a su victima. Asi que lo hizo hasta que dejo de salir ese liquido extraño amarillento mezclado con la sangre - solo espero que esto sea suficiente...

El rubio regreso cargando al peliblanco y le explico al tricolor lo que habia pasado, lo recostaron esperando que a la mañana siguiente estuviera mejor, pero no lo estuvo. Ryou a la mañana siguiente estaba tiritando y gimiendo por una poderosa fiebre, haciendo que el rubio se sintiera extremadamente culpable por como habia tratado al albinito todo este tiempo - _y aun asi me salvo de la serpiente..._

Ryou se va a morir asi - dijo Yugi con tristeza sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio, ambos habian estado cuidando de Ryou pero no habian logrado bajar la fiebre de este ni un poco.

No se va a morir joder y menos por mi culpa! No sabes de algo que podamos hacer? - pregunto desesperado Malik

Cuando estaba en el campamento de los cazadores hubo uno de ellos que lo pico una serpiente como a Ryou durante una de sus partidas de caza - recordo el tricolor - tomaron una cosa puntiaguda llena de un liquido y lo metieron en el brazo del hombre, y despues el liquido comenzo a desaparecer... Supongo que era parecido a la picadura, solo que esta vez el hombre comenzo a recuperarse

Aja y de donde sacamos esa cosa? - gruño Malik sin haber entendido mucho que habia dicho el menor pero al menos habia algo que podia hacer

.... Supongo que entre los Betas... - dijo Yugi - tendremos que ir a un pueblo de ellos y ver donde lo conseguimos...

Yo no puedo, esconder estas cosas es imposible - exclamo Malik refiriendose a sus gigantezcas alas

Yo podria intentar esconder mis orejas y cola, y mientras no se den cuenta de las garras deberia estar bien.... Verdad? - informo el tricolor nervioso por la idea... No queria estar de nuevo en una jaula pero tampoco queria ver a su amigo morir

Tendra que ser... Estas dispuesto a hacer esto? Yo de todas maneras te estare vigilando por el cielo si tienes algun problema - dijo Malik mirandolo serio.

El tricolor lo penso mordiendose el labio con nerviosismo, esto podia salir muy mal... Pero para el ellos tres ya eran una pequeña manada y no iba a dejar morir a uno de los suyos - voy a hacerlo, solo dime donde hay un pueblo y vere donde lo consigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto ha sido todo por hoy asi que hasta la proxima!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Parte de esta idea se la debo a Okami-Tsukiyomi muchas gracias!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que a leer!

Yugi estaba caminando nerviosamente por la calles de un pueblo Beta que estaba saliendo del bosque donde vivian actualmente, tenia sus orejas fuertemente aplanadas sobre la cabeza y se alboroto aun mas su alocado cabello para esconderlas mas. Con el cabello tambien escondio como pudo la falta de orejas humanas y su cola la escondio entre una incomoda ropa de los Betas que habia robado Malik de quien sabe donde.

Ahora el problema era donde ir a conseguir lo que su amigo necesitaba, recorrio el pueblo sin saber que era lo que habia a su alrededor. Solo veia a los Betas caminar sin rumbo fijo conocido para el, se asusto cuando sintio a alguien tocar u brazo derrepente.

Perdon por asustarte pequeño, pero necesito saber si estas perdido o necesitas algo? - escucho que le decia una mujer Beta con expresion amable y preocupada.

Ahh... Tengo un amigo enfermo y estaba buscando un sitio donde conseguir algo para curarlo - respondio con miedo y timidez, no queria que esta mujer lo encerrara, parecia amable pero ya no confiaba en ningun Beta luego de todo lo que le habia pasado... Aunque no iba a llegar a ningun sitio solo dando vueltas sin saber a donde ir, por eso habia decidido confiar a medias en ella.

Ohh bueno, por aqui hay una farmacia donde podria haber algo - dijo la mujer comenzando a guiarlo - que tiene tu amigo?

Lo mordio una serpiente - respondio rapidamente

Sabes como era la serpiente? Eso podria ayudar mucho, existen muchos sueros antiofilicos en la farmacia ya que por esta zona hay mucha variedad de serpientes venenosas - informo la mujer con seriedad.

Yugi no habia entendido ni la mitad de lo que la mujer habia dicho, pero reservo la informacion de las serpientes para tener mas cuidado en el futuro y al menos podia explicarle como era la serpiente... Gracias a Malik que era tan hablador y le explico con detalle como era - era negra con diamantes rojos y amarillos, tambien tenia blanco

Eso parece ser una serpiente coral, acompañame que aqui dentro podemos conseguir lo que tu amigo necesita - el Omega con algo de miedo la siguio esperando que la mujer no le tendiera una trampa para encerrarlo.

Buenas! Necesito... - la mujer comenzo a hablar un monton de cosas incomprensibles para el pequeño gatito que simplemente la miraba hablar con un hombre que estaba detras de otra cosa aun mas incompresible para el... Vio a la mujer entregarle una cosa verde al hombre y este le entrego otra cosa negra, en este punto Yugi estaba total y absolutamente perdido...

A su alrededor habia cosas estrañas que nunca en su vida habia visto, de verdad que no sabia donde se habia metido, solo esperaba que la mujer realmente le ayudara a conseguir algo que ayudara a Ryou - ven cariño ya tenemos todo

Yugi asintio y siguio a la mujer - ehh... Que es lo que curara a mi amigo?

Necesito hablar contigo primero pequeño, pero primero vamos a la salida del pueblo - en este punto Yugi se estaba asustando un poco... Que queria esta mujer hablar con el? Solo esperaba que Malik lo pudiera ayudar antes de que lo lastimaran

La siguio hasta que la mujer se detuvo y el tambien lo hizo mordiendose el labio nervioso - no te asustes porfavor pequeño, de verdad quiero ayudarte si? Podrias confiar en mi?

El tricolor igual no tenia otra opcion, necesitaba lo que sea que la mujer tenia para salvar a su amigo asi que asintio aun asustado - Yo me llamo Mai soy veterinaria y ayudo en un centro de cuidado para hibridos como tu, por eso encuanto te vi supe que no eras un Beta y estabas en problemas

No te asustes porfavor, no voy a hacerte daño ni nada! Solo quiero ayudarte de verdad, lo prometo - exclamo la mujer al verlo congelarse y sus ojos dilatarse aterrorizado - te traje aqui para poder explicarte bien lo que tienes que hacer para curar a tu amigo, tu solo no vas a saber como usar estas cosas

De verdad no me encerraras o lastimaras? - pregunto con voz quebradiza esperando no equivocarse

Prometo que no gatito, solo voy a ayudarte y podras irte - aseguro la mujer y Yugi vio en sus ojos que era sincera, se lanzo a abrazarla ronroneando felizmente

Awww! Que Kawai eres! - la mujer chillo con fuerza y aunque las sencibles orejitas sufrieron por el chillido no le importo, al menos alguien le estaba ayudando.

La mujer se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho y acaricio las suaves orejitas para disculparse - vamos a lo importante, normalmente llamaria a unos amigos para que vinieran conmigo y entre todos ayudar a tu amigo, si esta muy grabe los llevariamos a ambos con nosotros para protegerlos y cuidarlos... Pero no quiero abusar de tu confianza, asi que confiare en ti para seguir mis instrucciones y curar a tu amigo si?

Aqui en la bolsa hay varias cosas, pero primero necesitas hacer esto - comenzo a explicar la mujer sacado cosas que Yugi no sabia para que eran, pero igual escuchaba y veia con atencion todo lo que la mujer hacia - esto es una jeringa, voy a dejarte el suero preparado para que simplemente se la des a tu amigo

Vas a clavar esto hasta abajo en el brazo de tu amigo y empujaras esto, asegurate de solo empujar esto cuando este la aguja profunda o si no perderas el medicamento y no funcionara esto - le tomo del brazo para mostrarle sin pincharlo - tambien cuida que no se bote ni una gota o si no tu amigo no se curara

Yugi asintió grabando todo en su memoria - esto es algo para la fiebre que supongo que tiene, se lo daras a penas despierte... Se abre asi y lo mides, una tapa es suficiente para un Omega - le dijo mostrandole otro de los frascos - y esto es suero, no se cuanto tiempo tiene con la fiebre, pero puede estar desidratado... Sabe mal pero dile que se lo tome todo para que este mejor pronto

Estoy cubriendo todo lo que se me ocurre, pero si no mejora regresa a buscarme y tendras que confiar en mi y mis amigos para tratarlo, no dejes que muera por miedo que solo ayudaremos pequeño - dijo la mujer con seriedad y Yugi asintio, veria como convenceria a Malik de darse el caso - ya puedes irte... Ah! Por cierto, si ves algun dia a un Beta llamado Atem o Akefia puedes confiar en ellos, son unos idiotas pero te ayudaran igual que yo

El Omega asintio y salio corriendo en direccion al bosque con las cosas en sus manos, estaba feliz de descubrir que no todos los Betas eran malos. Se tranformo en un felino parecido a un gato solo que mucho mas grande y con pequeñas adiciones de otros felinos, negro con detalles en morado y las puntas de sus patas amarillas.

Cuidando que las cosas no se calleran salio disparado a la cueva, no queria tardar mas en curar a su amigo. Vio a Malik comenzar a volar bajo siguiendolo, la cueva ya estaba cerca - conseguiste la cosa esa?

Si! Vamos a darsela a Ryou - respondio Yugi en cuanto llegaron a la cueva y regreso a su forma humana. Vieron al albino y notaron con preocupacion que se sentia con aun mas temperatura que antes, pero ya tenian como curarle.

Yugi siguio al pie de la letra las instrucciones, cuando todo estuvo hecho simplemente se sentaron a esperar. Ahora solo podian esperar a que Ryou se despertara, lo cual hizo unas pocaa horas despues.

Umm... Yugi, Malik? - pregunto Ryou en cuanto se desperto mirando a su alrededor mareado.   
Si Ryou somos nosotros, Malik ayudame a sentarlo - el rubio lo hizo mientras Yugi abria el frasco con torpeza y media el medicamento justo como la mujer le dijo - toma esto, te hara sentir mejor

Ryou asintio y bebio el liquido dulce para volver a recostarse, su cabeza dolia y queria volver a dormir sinceramente - Malik ve a cazar algo, de preferencia busca un conejo para Ryou... No deberia ser muy dificil para el comer eso

Yugi se quedo cuidando del albino alegre se sentir que su cuerpo se enfriaba poco a poco, al fin su amigo se veia mejorando. El rubio regreso cargando varios conejo justo a tiempo para ver a Ryou despertarse de nuevo, esta vez parecia un poco mas conciente que la vez anterior.

Te sientes bien Ry? - pregunto Malik acercandose al albino para revisarlo el mismo.

Si, aun me duele un poco la cabeza pero me siento mucho mejor - respondio Ryou con una pequeña sonrisa

No sabes lo preocupado que me tenias, no vuelvas a hacer algo asi! Que ibamos a hacer sin ti? - no se sabia si Malik lo regañaba a el o a si mismo...

Podrian haber estado mejor... Yo no lo ayudo mucho - murmuro algo deprimido el canino, no sabia por que Malik se veia tan alegre de que estaba bien... El parecia odiarlo antes

No vuelvas a decir algo como eso! Los tres somos parte de esta manada y eres necesario! - gruño Malik mirandolo culpable - perdoname si te hice sentir mal antes, fui un idiota y no debi haber tratarte mal por cosas que ni son tu culpa

Ryou con pequeñas lagrimitas de alegria se lanzo a abrazar al rubio, estaba feliz de que Malik por fin lo quisiera. Mientras tanto Yugi veia la escena con una sonrisa en sus labios, estaba feliz de que sus amigos se esten llevando mejor y pudieran ser la manada unida que queria.

Los dias pasaron y Ryou fue mejorando cada vez mas, hasta que decidieron salir de donde estaban para seguir vagando, querian buscar un lugar seguro y alejado se los Betas para poder vivir tranquilamente. Estaban mejor que como comenzaron su viaje, llevaban varias pieles que habia recolectado de sus presas que usaban para domir y varias ropas comodas que habian robado a los Betas para cambiarse.

Estaban tambien mas felices y unidos que cuando comenzaron, Malik seguia encargandose de cazar principalmente, pero Yugi de vez en cuando se salia con la suya atrapando algun conejo o cerdo silvestre que llevaba orgullosamente con su manada. Entre ambos tambien intentaban ayudar a Ryou a aprender a cazar aun con sus limitaciones y todo, rara vez lograba aferrarse a alguna presa lo suficiente para matarla sin garras pero cuando lo hacia podias ver sus ojitos brillar feliz.

Malik era feroz y fuerte a la hora de cazar, lograba cazar las presas mas grande de entre los tres. Yugi con su pequeño tamaño era rapido y agil, el se encargaba de buscar cosas como ropa y artefactos de los Betas sin que estos se dieran cuenta. Mientras Ryou era el mas sigiloso y silencioso de todos, necesitaba serlo para atrapar presas y aferarse a ellas hasta matarlas sin poder dar zarpazos o modiscos como deberia.

El tiempo paso y ellos cada vez estaban mas organizados, se sentian comodos con sus vidas como iba hasta ahora y todos aprendian a defenderse cada vez mas, pero la vida era una perra que les tenia varias sorpresas preparadas, algunas buenas y otras no tanto...

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Estoy aburrido! - grito de pronto un rubio desde su grieta personal.

Pues no me importa, solo no jodas - gruño desde su lugar entre las pieles un peliplateado.

Has algo para que no me aburra - dijo de nuevo el rubio con burla.

Puedo arracarte las alas y meterlas por tu tracero, eso te haria dejar de estar aburrido? - replico Bakura mirandolo con malicia.

Eres un bastardo amargado, por eso nunca conseguiras un Omega que te soporte - el rubio bufo mirando en direccion al peliplateado.

Ambos estaban solos ya que Yami habia salido a cazar al ser su turno, y ellos en vez de estar organizando las cosas para cocinar la carne y comer estaban discutiendo pendejadas - no necesito un Omega, si quiero uno algun dia lo tomo y listo

Por que mierda no han hecho nada par de idiotas? Tengo que estar aqui para que hagas las cosas? - gruño Yami arrastrando a su presa - me hacen el favor de mover el culo, quiero que busquen leña y agua, y eso es para ya!

Ohh... Al parecer a Yami le habia pasado algo en su caza y estaba enojado, mejor hacer lo que dice antes de que se tranformara y los obligara a punta de zarpazos... Las condenadas garras de Yami eran delgadas pero dejaban una herida profunda, tipicas garras felinas.

Cerca de alli se encontraban viajando tres Omegas ignorantes de que entraban al territorio reclamado de tres Alfas, que actualmente salian de su guarida para inspeccionar sus tierras.

Tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos por hoy, estoy algo cansado y todavia tenemos que cazar - dijo Malik volando sobre sus amigos

Vale! - respondieron ambos alegremente. Ambos parecian un poco mas salvajes de como habian comenzado toda esta aventura pero les quedaba bien, incluso Ryou parecia un poco mas feroz sin quitarle el aire de inocencia que Yugi y el tenian.

Oye Bakura, hueles eso? - pregunto Mariku a su compañero

Si parecen ser que unos Omegas estan entrando a nuestro territorio - murmuro el lobo con fastidio, aunque tambien un toque de curiosidad, uno de ellos olia extrenadamente tentador y sabroso.

Quieres ir a ver? - volvio a preguntar con una maliciosa sonrisa

Vamos a hacer enojar aun mas a Yami por tardar pero que carajos, ya me pico la curiosidad - Bakura se adelanto corriendo en su forma de lobo, queria ver como era el que olia tan rico.

Ryou que habia mejorado sus sentidos para ayudar a sus amigoa fue el primero en sentir el aroma que parecia estar impregnado en el ambiente - Malik, ten....

Pero fue tarde ambos escucharon como Malik comenzo a chillar furioso y vieron a otro parecido a el intentado atraparlo. Yugi con sus orejas agudas escucho algo rondandolos y siseo enojado mostrando sus colmillos y garras. Ryou a su lado gruño con fiereza bajo su garganta pegandose mas a su amigo, miraba a sus alrededores esperando ver de donde saldria el idiota que los atacaba para saltar sobre el.

Ellos a lo largo de sus viajes habian tratado con uno que otro Alfa idiota que queria hacerlos suyos, los habian mandando de regreso a todos con el rabo entre la piernas y estos no serian distintos. Ryou gruño mas fuerte asegurandose de mantener sus dientes escondidos, sabia ya por experiencia que si mostraba sus colmillos dañados el otro no lo tomaria en serio.

Bakura comenzo a emerger de donde estaba escondido rondado a los dos Omegas - _este niño cree que me puede intimidar? Ya veremos quien domina a quien..._ \- penso el canino con malicia fijando su atencion en el peliblanco que lo miraba con molestia, el mismo solto un gruñido que sabia intimidaria a los dos Omegas.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando no les vio postrarse sumisamente ante el, si no colocarse en posicion de atacarlo si se acercaba un poco mas a ellos. Ryou sabia que estaba en extrema desventaja, desde aqui podia ver los fijosos colmillos y garras del otro canino, ademas de su gran tamaño y obvios musculos. Pero no se rendiria y tenia a Yugi de respaldo, entre los dos le enseñarian a este tonto que no podia hacer de las suyas con ellos.

Bakura se estaba enojando un poco, estos dos niños no parecian nada intimidados por el. El Omega de cabellos ni siquiera se habia dignado de transformarse para pelear con el, creia que podria vencerlo con esa forma acaso? El le demostraria el error que estaba cometiendo...

El lobo dio un salto rapido para intentar hacer caer al peliblanco, pero este fue mas rapido y al vuelo logro patear al lobo lejos de ellos gimiendo de dolor. El gato a su lado siseo bricando en ese instante logrando encajar sus pequeños colmillos en el lomo del lobo para mantenerlo abajo.

 _Mierda, ese mocoso tiene fuerza_ -penso Bakura sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse el mareo, un solo golpe y ya estaba viendo doble, eso no podia ser posible. Gruño bajo su garganta al sentir los colmillos encajarse en una parte tan sencible de su anatomia, pero por su orgullo no iba a dejar que estos dos Omegas le jodieran.

Se sacudio enojado logrando quitar con brusquedad al gatito de encima suyo que gimio un poco herido, un error si queria salir bien parado del sitio, Ryou odiaba que lastimaran a sus amigos... Y lo descubrio cuando escucho un gruñido particuarmente furioso salir del Omega canino, lo siguiente que sintio fue otro golpe que no supo de donde vino pero lo mando a chocarse contra un arbol de forma aparatosa.

 _Ese Omega a tenido miles de oportunidades para cortame en cuadritos con sus garras y no lo ha hecho, solo me a golpeado por que sera?_ \- penso confundido Bakura levantandose pesadamente de donde habia caido, estaba seguro que ese segundo golpe le habia aflojado un colmillo. Sintio en su costado varios arañasos dolorosos y vio al gatito mirandolo con furia, iba a arremeter contar el gato cuando sintio algo subirse a su lomo y anclarlo con fuerza al suelo.

Ryou habia logrado desarrollar mucha fuerza y resistencia mientras aprendia a cazar, la necesitaba ya que al no tener garras no podia aferrarse a ellas para mantenerlas quietas hasta matarlas, las mantenia en su lugar a pura fuerza bruta hasta que las ahogaba con su misma fuerza. Hubo una vez que estaba particularmente enojado y salido a ayudar a Malik a cazar, vio un venado he hizo lo que siempre hacia.

Lo atrapo y comenzo a luchar con el para someterlo, lo tomo sin fijarse del cuello en un momento dado sin medir su fuerza y solo escucho un sonido repugnante antes de que el venado se desplomara. Malik que estaba cerca para ayudarlo a matar al venado cuando lo sometiera vio la escena riendo con nerviosismo, desde ese momento ninguno de sus amigos queria verlo enojado...

Partirle el cuello a un animal de esos no era facil presisamente, y ahora estaba bien enojado, si este lobo tonto no queria terminar igual que ese venado mejor que se quedara quieto. Bakura en este momento se daba cuenta de la fuerza que poseia ese canino, no lo estaba dejando respirar presionandolo al suelo, necesitaba quitarselo de encima o si no el niño iba a matarlo.

Pero no podia ni siquiera levantarse y cada vez se quedaba mas sin aire. Pero tuvo suerte, del cielo callo Mariku con fuerza al suelo y logro hacer que Ryou se distrajera lo suficiente como para que el lograra levantarse con dificultad con el cuello maltrecho.

Ryou lo miro cuando se safo de su agarre con enojo, pero se distrajo de nuevo cuando vio a Malik chillar enojado para bajar en picada y rematar al estupido Alfa con un golpe que seguro lo dejo fuera de combate. Bien uno menos, y la reaccion de Bakura al verse solo rodeado de tres Omegas muy enojados fue agacharla la cabeza sumiso...

El enojo a Ryou se le fue magicamente cuando vio al lobo agachar la cabeza y orejas con la cola entre las piernas, sabia que no los molestiarian mas. Con eso los tres asintieron y se fueron dejando la par en el lugar.

Bakura se sento respirando pesadamente cuando se vio solo, ese Omega seguro que le habria destrozado el cuello si Mariku no fuera caido en el segundo en que lo hizo. Gimio dolorido cuando recordo a Yami y la segura regañina que recibirian en cuanto llegaran en este estado - _a la proxima no te me escapas pequeño_ \- penso sonriendo maliciosamente mientras recordaba a ese Omega de cabellos blancos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy! Asi que hasta la proxima!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado el Capitulo anterior tanto como yo...
> 
> Me rei mucho escribiendolo creanme, mas que todo la ultima parte XP
> 
> Pero bueno... Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que a leer!

Les dimos su merecido a esos idiotas! - grito Malik alegre caminando junto a sus amigos, estaban buscando una cueva o lugar para dormir luego de que dejaron atras a los dos Alfas.

Si, seguro que no nos molestaran de nuevo - dijo Yugi sonriendo felizmente - aunque el que realmente se lucio fue Ryou-chan, seguro que ese lobo tonto no olvidara pronto que no debe meterse con nosotros...

Tu crees que lo hice bien de verdad? - pregunto el aludido sonrojado como un tomate y jugando con sus deditos

Puuff! Ryou lo hiciste maravilloso, ese lobo quedo con la cola entre las patas frente a ti - respondio Malik abrazando al chico por los hombros y sonriendo - le demostraste quien manda sin garras ni colmillos

Si Ry-chan, eres tan bueno como nosotros - agrego Yugi sonriendole.

Gracias! - contesto aun un poco sonrrojado.

Continuaron caminando hasta que vieron una pequeña cueva y decidieron que seria suficiente para ellos, entraron y acomodaron todas sus cosas comi siempre - Yo voy a ir a cazar, Malik se encargo de uno de los Alfas y Ryou hizo casi todo el trabajo con el otro, es justo que yo haga esto

Vale Yugi-kun, yo voy a ir por agua y leña... Derrepente si tengo la oportunidad atrape a un conejo o cerdo para mi mismo - dijo Ryou lavantandose de su cama de pieles suaves, para recoger varias de las cantimploras que tenian.

Ryou sabia muchas cosas de los Betas de cuando era una mascota, y ese conocimiento se los estaba transmitiendo a sus amigos. Ellos tenian mochilas donde guardaban lo que habian obtenido y varias otras cosas que les servian gracias a que Ryou les explico para que se usaban realmente.

Incluso sabia leer un poco de cuando acompañaba a la niña que era su ama a sus clases privadas, a veces el aprendia mas que la misma niña pero no dijo nada para no meterse en problemas. Una de esas cosas tan utiles eran las cantimploras, ellos viajaban mucho y a veces no veian agua por largo tiempo...

Desde que las consiguieron de un campamento de cazadores no sufrian tanto por deshidratacion, ademas que Ryou tambien les enseño a tener un pequeño botiquin en caso de heridas graves. El siempre se aseguraba de que ese botiquin estuviera lo mas surtido posible para cuidar la salud de sus amigos.

* * *

_Por otro lado..._

Dos Alfas regresaban apaleados a la cueva, Mariku seguia inconciente y Bakura a duras penas podia arrastrarlo de regreso a su hogar. El peliblanco estaba seriamente tentado a dejarlo tirado y que regresara por si mismo cuando depertara, pero recordaba que Yami ya iba a estar enojado con ellos... No necesitaban otra razon para hacerlo enojar aun mas.

Yami habia tenido un mal momento en la caza, varios ciervos que intento atrapar se le escaparon estupidamente y tuvo que luchar por atrapar uno, eso lo irrito en demasia y regresar para ver a sus idiotas compañeros discutir pendejadas sin haber hecho un carajo fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Ahora estaba aun mas enojado, habia enviado a los dos idiotas por leña y agua hace siglos! Y aun no habian regresado... Sintio sus aromas cerca y se preparo para darles una parte de su mente, pero en cuanto los vio llegar todas sus palabras murieron en su garganta.

Que mierda les paso!? - pregunto parpadeando sorprendido. Bakura estaba absolutamente lleno de moretones y arañasos. Principalmente su cuello tenia tonos preocupantes de morado, verde y rojo; quien carajos podria haber podido golpeado al Alfa tan fuerte como para dejarle semejantes moretones? Y Mariku ni se diga, ese parecia estar muerto para el mundo.

Ni me preguntes - Bakura jamas diria que dos Omegas le apalearon, queria mantener lo que quedaba de su orgullo intacto.

Pero Yami no iba a tener nada de eso - Bakura dime quien los jodio de esa forma, si hay alguien peligroso por alli quiero saberlo...

Resignado el peliblanco comenzo a relatar todo lo que habia sucedido, cabe resaltar que Yami solto una sonora carcajada en cuanto termino de escuchar al canino enfurruñado lamiendo sus heridas - nadie los tiene yendo a joder a esos chicos, si querian conocerlos por que no se acercaron sin amenazarlos?

Bakura aun mas enfurruñado no contesto, simplemente le dio la espalda y se acurruco entre las pieles, su orgullo ya estaba lo suficientemente herido muchas gracias. Yami nego con la cabeza divertido, pensar que un Omega fue el que puso en su lugar a Bakura, seguro que continuara enfurruñado y con el orgullo destrozado por un tiempo.

Reviso a Mariku y noto que tambien habian hecho un numerito de el, seguro que no se despertaria de la golpiza pronto. Asi que le tocaba a el ir a buscar leña, tenia hambre y no iba a esperar a que el par de idiotas se recuperaran de la paliza.

Salio de la guarida comenzando a caminar para buscar la leña, sabia de un lugar bueno donde siemore habian ramas secas. Pero en el camino olio algo maravilloso - _sera uno de esos Omegas?_

Curioso se transformo un un imponenente felino, parecia mas que todo un jaguar pero tenia varias partes de otros felinos. De color negro con manchas en rojo y la punta de su cola dorada, camino con sigilo siguiendo el aroma, hasta que llego a ver al a lejos a un gato solo un poco mas bajo que el.

 _Ese debe ser uno de ellos_ \- aseguro en su mente sentandose en su escondite a observar al pequeño gatito jugar con su comida. Como tipico gatito perseguia, atrapaba y volvia a soltar a su presa para repetir el proceso hasta que se volviera aburrido.

Yami debia abmitir que ese gatito se veia sexy, aunque mas sexy se veria debajo de el ronroneando de placer. Pero el no era el par de diotas que le brincaria encima ahora mismo, no señor el iba a acercarse con calma a el cortejandolo primero. Pero ese gatito se le habia antojado con seguridad, casi se le hacia agua la boca imaginandolo rogandole por mas.

Vio como termino de matar a su presa, un gran cerdo salvaje y como lo unia a los otros dos que tenia escondido cerca. Para alejarse cargando su botin, Yami se alegraba de haber salido, asi habia visto a ese bonito Omega que con suerte seria suyo en poco tiempo.

Se alejo al ver que ya no habia nada interezante por la zona, seguia con hambre y tenia cosas que hacer. Estaba por llegar a donde estaba la leña cuando vio a otro Omega en el lugar, este de cabellos blancos - _debe ser el que golpeo a Bakura_

Este tambien era bonito, tenia un buen cuerpo y le hizo preguntarse como seria el cuerpo humano de su gatito. Seguro que tan sexy como el pequeño gatito que ya vio, se sento a esperar pacientemente a que el peliblanco terminara, ni loco se acercaba... No queria sentir como era tener uno de esos dolorosos moretones que tenia su amigo muchas gracias.

Cuando vio alejarse al Omega fue el mismo a conseguir lo que necesitaba, tenia que regresar para cuidar que los dos locos con lo que vivia no se metieran en problemas.

* * *

_Con los Omegas..._

Ryou regreso y vio a Yugi ya en la cueva encargandose de los cerdos que habia cazado, el habia sentido al Alfa llegar y observarlo, pero como no le habia atacado el no lo hizo tampoco... Aunque no fue ninguno de los dos que anteriormente vieron - _entonces son tres..._ \- penso archivando la informacion en su mente para despues.

Oigan chicos estoy pensando que deberiamos quedarnos un tiempo aqui - dijo Malik sonriendo con picardia y haciendo detenerse a sus amigos se sus trabajos.

Mas o menos como por que? Este territorio ya esta ocupado, y si bien nos ganamos el derecho de quedarnos aqui no quiero incomodar a los Alfas mas de lo necesario - replico Yugi de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, algo le decia que esa idea era muy mala para sus virgenes traceros.

Quiero joderlos un poco, demostrarle que no son los machos Alfas que creen que son - respondio Malik sonriendo aun mas picaramente

Yugi ya se veia recibiendo duro contra el muro un dia de estos de seguir la idea del rubio, pero sabia que cuando se le metia una travezura a la cabeza era imposible sacarlo de ella.... Aunque su tracero no peligraba tanto, eran el de su loco amigo y el pobre inocenton de Ryou, mejor cuidar del pobre un poco mas Malik podia arreglarselas solo, y si terminaba violado por el otro Alfa triste por el. 

Sabia que ese lobo iria por el dulce tracerito del pobre Ryou que ni la culpa tenia. El otro que peleo con Malik regresaria buscando violarlo, pero este lo estaba pidiendo al quedarse aqui, asi que iba a ser su propia culpa el dolor en su tracero. Lo que el no sabia era que su tracero tambien peligraba, pero de eso se daria cuenta a su debido tiempo.

Estaba bien Malik, nos quedaremos aqui - se resigno Yugi a lo que sea que pasara.

Ryou despues de armar la fogata se habia dedicado a revisar sus suministros y se dio cuenta de que algo muy importante se habia acabado - oigan chicos... Los supresores de celo se acabaron

Ryou les habia hablado de las maravillosas pastillas que tenian los Betas para controlar las hormonas de lo Omegas en su poder, Yugi principalmente apreciaba esas pastillas ya que su celo le llegaba mas seguido que a los otros dos, cada tres meses o a veces antes el estaba sufriendo de eso. Desventajas de ser un pequeño gatito... El mismo se aseguraba de robar montones de esas preciosa cosas.

Como que se acabaron? - pregunto Yugi aterrado, con el celo muy cerca y con tanto Alfa rondando temia por su virginidad.

Yo pensaba que me quedaba un blister completo extra cuando te di la anterior hace dos meses, pero o se perdio en los viajes o me equivoque y te di la ultima - respondio Ryou avergonzado, era su trabajo encargarse de eso y ahora estaban en problema por su falla.

Tranquilo Yugi, aun tenemos un mes para conseguir alguna - dijo Malik consoladoramente, pero Yugi no se consola en nada... El solo rezaba a culaquiera que escuchara por la seguridad de su pobre virginidad.

Mejor vamos a comer y luego veremos - suspiro Yugi tranquilizandose, todo estaria bien...

Pasaron los dias y los chicos estaban mas instalados en la cueva que era su hogar por ahora, en todo ese tiempo no habian visto a los Alfas pero les dio lo mismo. Ryou ese dia habia decidido darse un largo baño, una de las cosas a las que nunca renunciaria era a mantenerse limpiecito, solo por ser un Omega salvaje no tenia que estar cochino.

A sus amigos tambien les habia obligado a ser limpiecitos tambien, principalmente al cochinote de Malik. Les habia enseñado los benificios del shampoo y jabon, podia faltarle cualquier cosa menos eso, y de preferencia con olor a vainilla. No llevaba acondicionador por que se le habia acabado, esa melena reluciente y suavecita de el no se mantenia sola, asi que estaba un poco desesperado por conseguir reponer eso.

Su cola y orejas tambien recibian un minucioso tratamiento, debia mantenerlas esponjosas y bonitas. Malik vivia estrezado con su coqueto amigo, no entendia para que tanta cosa. Pero igual era arrastrado y bañado a la fuerza hasta que Ryou lo dejaba oliendo a flores. Al peliblanco sinceramente no le importaba sus escusas, no iban a lastimarle su pobre nariz oliendo horrible.

Yugi habia captado el punto con rapidez y de todas maneras sus instintos felinos no le dejaban estar muy sucio, asi que el mantenia su propia higiene sin que Ryou este detras de el, hasta se ponia igual de arisco que el si le faltaba su jabon y shampoo olor a moras.

Asi que con un paquete que llevando con sus cosas de uso personal y una muda de ropa se despidio de sus amigos decidido a darse un cariñito a si mismo. Los dos asintieron rapidamente, no iba a aguantarse su mal humor si se mantenia sin su respectivo baño.

Bakura habia decidio salir a estirar las piernas, despues de dias de sentir sus musculos y huesos triturados era refrescante no sentir dolor. Habia pensado largamente todo este tiempo y decidio que queria hacer suyo a ese Omega, era fuerte y hermoso, un digno compañero para el. Nunca un Omega habia pateado su culo tan espectacularmente, y eso lo hizo asegurarde de que sus cachorros con semejante Omega serian los mas fuertes de todos.

Ademas ellos dos juntos iban a ser una pareja formidable, ahora el detalle era domarlo. Sabia que iba a luchar bastante para tenerlo sumiso a su merced, pero iba a valer la pena. Cuando lo tuviera en sus garras no iba a parar de hacerlo suyo, ver esa carita sonrrojada y gruñendo de placer debia ser un delirio, se aseguraria de llenarlo con sus cachorros y marcarlo lo mas pronto posible.

Iba caminando perdido en sus perversiones cuando su nariz capta ese tentador aroma del Omega que habia tenido en sus pensamientos, esta vez no seria tan idiota de intimidarlo para salirse con la suya. Lo cortejaria como se debia, el seria su compañero no un Omega cualquiera con el cual se desahogaba.

Siguio su nariz hasta llegar al lago y alli le vio, en toda su gloria desnuda... Mierda quiza esta no habia sido una buena idea, el no era particularmente conocido por tener autocontrol, asi que bien era hora de practicarla.

Se quedo donde estaba escondido simplemente abmirando el menudo pero trabajado cuerpo, babeando un poco mientras imaginaba pasar sus manos por esa piel, tenia curiosidad por verlo transfirmado pero ahora mismo estaba contento con lo que veia.

Ryou estaba arrodillado con solo sus piernas sumergidas en el agua, hacia su minucioso trabajo de limpiar su cabello y cola, podia pasar horas en eso para frustracion de Malik, pero no le importaba. A veces pasaba mucho tiempo sin bañarse y sufria mucho por ello, por eso se encargaba de acicalarse bien cuando tenia oportunidad. 

El peliblanco suspiro cuando olio al Alfa agresivo llegar, al parecer no iban a dejarlo bañarse con tranquilidad. Aunque cuando paso un rato y este no ataco ni nada, volteo a mirarlo confundido - quieres algo?

Bakura chasqueo lo dientes cuando vio que le hablaban y salio timidamente de su escondite, realmente temia que le dejaran otro mereton - como sabias que estaba aqui?

Hueles a perro sucio, supe que estabas alli desde hace un rato - bien eso de que olia mal era en parte mentira, si parecia oler a perro pero tambien tenia algo que le atraia, pero el no era un calenturiento que se lanzaria a sus brazos solo por oler bien... Ademas las malas mañas se pegan y Malik le habia enseñado a ser un poco traviezo - deberias venir a darte un baño conmigo, lo necesitas..

Oye, no huelo tan mal - gruño Bakura luego de comprobarse a si mismo

Si no querias bañarte que haces aqui? - pregunto Ryou sin dejar de revisar su cabello

Ehhh... Solo caminaban y te vi - dijo Bakura sin saber realmente que decir

Se acerco mas a el y vio las cosas que estaban en la orilla del lago con curiosidad - que son estas?

Son cosas para mantenerme limpio, mayormente las usan los Betas - respondio enjuagandose el cabello

Y por que las usas? Podrian hacerte daño - debia abmitir que olian bien y no peligrosas, pero no se fiaba... Los Betas eran seres horribles y no queria que su Omega saliera lastimado

Hay cosas de ellos que si estan hechas para hacer daño, otras simplemente cumplen una funcion... Solo te hace daño si te entra en los ojos, pero los lavas y es suficiente - diji Ryou sonriendole sin mostrar sus dientes, aun se sentia muy cohibido con ellos

Bakura se le quedo mirando eseptico - podria usarlas tambien? - mejor comporbar que de verdad no le hicieran nada al chico.

Esta bien! - respondio Ryou alegre - quitate los pantalones y entra al agua conmigo...

Los hibridos realmente no se cohibian con su cuerpo, el que ambos estuvieran desnudos no les hacia gran diferencia a cuando ambos estaban vestidos. Usaban ropa simplemente por comodidad, y por que algunos les gustaba como se veia algunas ropas en ellos.

Bakura quedo tan desnudo como Ryou y se sento a un lado de el esperando ver que hacian esas cosas - voy a humedecer tu cabello, ni se te ocurra sacudirte!

Ryou con un embase recogio agua y mojo lo suficiente los cabellos del Alfa - voy a lavarlo, quiero que cierres los ojos y no los abras hasta que no te diga! Te va a picar si lo haces

El mayor obedecio y cerro los ojos con algo de nervios, no era que iba a demostrarlo claro. Sintio las manos del Omega en su cabeza haciendo un masaje y se relajo instantaneamente, eso se sentia bien, tambien sintio como algo salia de su cabello pero como no dolia ni nada no le dio importancia.

Voy a enjuagar la espuma, esto que siente es espuma que saca toda la suciedad que puedas tener encima - explico Ryou mojando aun mas al Alfa - ya puedes abrir los ojos

Bakura lo abrio y vio que no habia pasado nada, lo que significaba que su Omega estaba bien tambien... Aunque ahora tenia un aroma a flores encima - genial, ahora huelo como un Omega

Perdon, era lo que tenia... Ademas no hueles tan mal - respondio mosqueado el peliblanco - falta que lave tu cuerpo con el jabon

Si las manos del Omega en su cabello eran deliciosas en su cuerpo eran un placer, Bakura gruñia complacido al sentir como Ryou pasaba sus manos enjabonando su cuerpo. El menor llego a su pecho y quedo estatico, como no se habia dado cuenta de eso antes?

Bakura confundido por la razon de que Ryou se habia detenido abrio los ojos que habia cerrado no sabia cuando - paso algo?

Tu marca... - murmuro Ryou sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo, Bakura no entendio a que se referia, hasta que vio sorprendido la marca gemela en el pecho de Ryou.

Asi que incluso el universo dice que debes ser mio... - dijo sonriendo el Alfa apresando la cintura del chico pegandolo mas a el

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien estoy a sido todo por hoy, asi que hasta la proxima!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui toy con otro Capitulo
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yugi por su parte habia ido salido tambien, estaba aburrido y queria explorar todo el territorio. Vio la vegetacion y algunos animales que huyeron al sentir a un depredador cerca de ellos, no le importo, simplemente queria ver todo y sentirse libre.

Escalo uno de los arboles mas altos para disfrutar de la vista, lo que Yugi mas amaba era escalar los arboles y ver todo desde arriba. Paso un largo rato solo alli subido a una de las ramas mas altas que tenia ese arbol, sintio movimiento debajo y se asusto cuando vio un grupo de Betas con malas intenciones mirandolo directamente. 

Tenian totalmente rodeado el arbol donde estaba y armas que sabia lo matarian, o peor habia visto algunas que arrojaban algo qie te dejaba inconciente. No queria ser atrapado de nuevo, era horrible estar en una jaula... O llegar a que te lavaran el cerebro como habian hecho con Ryou, afortunadamente le habian ayudado a darse cuenta de que antes estaba mal.

Se transformo en su forma de gato para tener mas agilidad y salto a otra rama, y fue justo a tiempo por que los hombres habian disparado una de esas cosas para dormirlo. Estuvo corriendo entre las ramas y esquivando los dardos por un tiempo pero es estaba cansando, en una de esas se resbalo de la rama y no pudo sostenerse a tiempo callendo dolorosamente en frente de los hombres.

Gimio y se levanto para seguir corriendo cuando una de sus patas fue jalada con fuerza - ohh! pero mira, un pequeño gatito

Yugi se giro y le rasguño haciendo que gritara de dolor, cuando se vio libre intento huir de nuevo, pero otro hombre habia tomado su cola en un apreton doloroso. Lo jalaron y tomaron de la piel del cuello bruscamente - ya te tengo!

Yigi intento revolverse del agarre, pero la piel de su cuello era muy sensible y el hombre apretaba cada vez mas su agarre con crueldad. Comenzo a gemir lastimeramente esperando que alguien viniera a ayudarlo, no queria ser encerrado de nuevo - duerme al estupido gato antes de que llame a su Alfa

Pero ya era tarde, un gruñido enojado salio de entre los arboles y vieron una rapida mancha negra saltar sobre ellos. El hombre que sostenia al pequeño gato no tuvo oportunidad de nada antes de que la mano con la que sostenia al animal quedara hecha tiras de carne.

Yugi al sentir que nada precionaba su cuello salio corriendo y se escondio detras del recien llegado, no sabia quien era, pero le dio igual. Estaba salvandolo y agradecia imensamente eso, escucho al felino frente a el gruñir y sisear antes de saltar sobre los hombres que no pudieron hacer nada antes de que quedaran hecho casi trocitos.

Yami estaba brutalmente enojado, solo habia salido a cazar una pequeña botana y escucha a su Omega gemir pidiendo ayuda. Peor cuando lo ve siendo manejado tan bruscamente, esos hombres definitivamente lo pidieron.

Pero ya habia acabado, y ahora tenia un pequeño gatito que consolar. Regreso a donde estaba acurrucado el felino negro como una bolita temblando ligeramente y se coloco alrededor de el cubriendolo con su cuerpo, comenzo a ronronear y lamer su cuello con cariño para tranquilizarlo.

Paso un rato y el Omega se desenrrosco de su bolita sintiendose complacido con los mimos, comenzo a ronronear el mismo y pasar mimoso su cabeza por el cuello del felino mayor. Yugi estaba muy agradecido con este Alfa que le habia salvado, y se lo estaba haciendo saber con sus caricias.

Ambos se acariciaban mutuamente con ternura, hasta que el mayor recordo que podrian venir mas cazadores a ver que habia sucedido y esta vez no lo tomaria por sorpresa como estos. Junto su nariz con la del felino mas pequeño y volvio a su forma humana recogio al gatito.

Al ver la pregunta escrita en los ojos del felino en sus brazos respondio - necesitamos salir de aqui pequeño, no es seguro quedarnos mucho tiempo... Voy a llevarte a mi casa para protegerte - y comenzo a acariciar las orejitas felinas haciendo que el Omega volviera a relajarse en sus brazos

* * *

_En otro lado..._

Malik estaba solo y aburrido en la cueva que actualmente funcionaba como hogar para ellos, Ryou se habia ido a acicalarse hacia horas y no habia regresado, cosa para nada raro, el podia tardar siglos en eso para fastidio de Malik. Aunque Yugi tambien se habia ido por un rato y no habia regresado.... Quiza deberia ir a buscar a alguno de los dos.

Salio y al intante se fijo de alguien que estaba fuera de la cueva con fastidio - no te basto la paliza del otro dia?

Estas bromeando? Esa paliza me hizo enamorarme! - grito el otro felimente sobre una rama encima de el.

.... Como que te hizo enamorarte? - pregunto Malik con un tic debajo de su ojo... Genial ahora se habia conseguido un acosador.

Sip! Demostraste que eres el mejor Omega disponible para mi, seras mio bonito - respondio con simpleza bajando del arbol y plantandose frente a el.

Si? Y quien dice que tu eres el mejor Alfa para mi? - volvio a preguntar burlon el menor cruzando sus brazos.

Puedes probarme a ver que piensas - contesto abriendo sus alas completamente el Alfa

Malik sonrio y alzo el vuelo, Mariku no tardo en hacer lo mismo siguiendo al Omega. Divertido y emocionado por tener un compañero de vuelo, el rubio menor comenzo a hacer acrobacias en el aire que el Alfa imito y comento, ambos parecian estar bailando peligrosamente en el aire.

Todo iba bien hasta que una fuerte corriente de aire los azoto, Malik no tuvo problemas en mantener en el aire, pero el Alfa recordo con urgencia y tristeza que sus alas no estaban precisamente aptas para ese tipo de cosas por mas que quisiera.

El Omega se giro asustado y confundido al ver que de pronto su compañero habia dejado de volar a su lado, le vio luchando un poco para mantenerse en el aire y le tomo de las manos para ayudar a estabilizarlo - que te paso?

Mis alas tienen agujeros que nunca se cerraron, cuando estaba pequeño recibi varios disparos y algunos nunca cerraron totalmente - explico con algo de verguenza al tener una parte de si mismo en mal estado - el aire se va por hay y me desestabiliza cuando hay esas fuertes corrientes de aire

Malik parecio pensar un momento y sonrio tomando mas fuerte las manos del Alfa - creo que tengo una idea, sigueme

Confundido y curioso siguio al menor, ambos siguieron volando y divirtiendose. Pero cuando otra corriente de aire estaba por venir Malik se aseguro de estar junto a el y tomar una de sus manos, ademas de colocar su propia ala sobre la herida del Alfa. Cuando la corriente paso, Mariku asombrado se dio cuenta que no habia perdido la estabilidad ya que Malik habia tapado los agujeros con su propia ala y al tomar su mano termino de mantenerlo derecho.

Vez mientras vueles conmigo te ayudare - dijo Malik sonriendo ligeramente para soltar su mano y adelantarse - atrapame si puedes!

Mariku sonrio con picardia y le siguio el juego, pero cada vez que el aire se colocaba turbulento Malik se aseguraba de estar junto a el para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio en el aire.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando Malik sonriendo de oreja a oreja regresaba a su cueva, Mariku ya se habia ido para su propio hogar. Al entrar vio a Ryou mirando el espacio perdido en sus pensamientos - disfrutaste de tu dia en el agua?

Ohh... Malik estas aqui - murmuro Ryou sobresaltado - si el agua estubo muy buena...

Pareces distraido, ocurrio algo? - pregunto Malik mirandolo confundido, desde cuando Ryou parecia tan pensativo?

Descubri algo... - respondio volviendo a mirar el espacio.

Malik lo fulmino con la mirada ante la frase inconclusa, el estaba muriendo de curiosidad - aja que descubriste Ryou?

Que harias si encontraras a tu Soulmate? - pregunto de pronto el peliblanco haciendo que el cerebro de Malik se enrredara

.... Supongo que lo conoceria y si de verdad me complementa como dicen que hace tu soulmate buscaria hacerlo mi compañero... - respondio despues de un rato - ahora respondeme a mi! Que te pasa!? Eh... Ryooouuu!!!

Gracias Malik! Regreso en un rato - grito el menor corriendo fuera de la cueva dejandolo con la palabra en la boca... Pero Malik no tendria eso, se transformo en su forma animal y empredio el vuelo, queria ver a donde habia ido el peliblanco.

Lo siguio por un rato hasta que entro en una cueva, le iba a seguir pero algo lo tomo por detras - bonito! Que haces aqui? No me digas que ya me extrañabas, yo tambien lo hice!

Mariku podrias soltarme? Mi amigo entro alli! - grito Malik volviendo a su forma humana para fulminar con la mirada al Alfa

Para que tu amigo entraria alli? Hay vivo junto a mis compañeros de manada - dijo Mariku soltando al rubio mirandolo con confusion - era el tierno de cabello blanco que golpeo a Bakura?

Si! Ese mismo... Tu vives aqui? - el cerebro de Malik no estaba hecho para tantas cosas juntas, por eso ahora mismo estaba muy confundido con todo

Si! Quieres ver mi nido? - y sin darle oportunidad de responder lo jalo dentro de la cueva.

* * *

_Con Ryou..._

Este a penas habia visto la marca en el pecho de su Alfa habia quedado en shock, cuando sintio a este tonar su cintura lo empujo para levantarse y salir corriendo sonrrojado despues de levantar sus cosas rapidamente. El no estaba pensando, simplemente queria meditar solo sobre todo.

Llego a su casa y estaba solo, no le importaba. Por ahora era lo mejor, se sento y medito sobre el Alfa que basicamente acababa de conocer pero el universo ya dictamino que era su compañero, pero realmente no sabia que pensar sobre eso. Sera que si tenian que ser compañeros? O.... - _ashh! Esto es tan frustrante!_

Malik llego y le pregunto al respecto, salio corriendo perdido en su mundo feliz de la vida. Queria conocer al Alfa asi como habia dicho su amigo para ver si podian llegar a algo, no podia negar que ese Alfa estaba como queria y olia muy atrayente.

Bakura por su parte habia quedado muy confundido cuando el menor se fue de esa forma, creia que el Omega se lanzaria a sus brazos al ver que eran Soulmates como la mayoria de su especie haria. Pero se encogio de hombros para quitarse la cosa esa que el menor le puso en el cuerpo y salir del agua, con calma fue hasta su casa y se rescosto en su lugar entre las pieles de oso en su forma de lobo.

Con su nariz pudo llegar a donde estaba Bakura, dudo un poco en entrar, no queria incomodar a nadie pasando de esa forma al hogar de otro. Pero suspiro y entro, no se fijo en nada mas que el enorme lobo acostado sobre sus patas. Camino hasta el y se sento a su lado - ehhh... Bakura...?

El lobo abrio los ojos sorprendido al escuchar la timida y tierna voz de su Omega, giro acostadose sobre su espalda para ver al chico arrodillado sobre las pieles junto a el. Ryou se rio ligeramente al ver al lobo mostrando toda su barriga como un perro pidiendo caricias en la panza, dudo un poco pero se decidio a pasar sus manos por la barriga del lobo.

Bien esto era nuevo... Desde cuando sentia el impulso de mover una pata alegre por una caricia? Pero no podia negar que se sentia genial, joder que el chico debia manejar la garras muy bien para hacer eso sin lastimarlo. Aunque ya basta de pendejadas, el no era un perro.

Ryou chillo un poco cuando vio al lobo girar y aplastarlo bajo su cuerpo - Oye! Bajate, pesas sabes?

Pero el lobo casi parecio sonreirle malicioso antes de acomodarse mejor haciendo amago de querer dormir - voy a golpearte! - o bien ya basta de juego, no queria otro moreton.

Bakura volvio a su forma humana quedando sentado a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del Omega, y en un movimiento rapido tomo las manos de Ryou para subirlas sobre su cabeza - te atrape~

Si me atrapaste, podrias soltarme entonces? - pregunto el Omega rodando los ojos divertido

Porque lo haria si te tengo justo donde te quiero? - y para reafirmar su punto solto un gruñido dominante que hizo activar una parte que Ryou no sabia aun que tenia, o no habia descubierto.

Bakura comenzo a pasar su nariz por el cuello y cuerpo de su futuro compañero para detallar mejor su aroma, todo el tiempo sin dejar de gruñir posesivamente bajo su garganta. Ryou simplemente se dejaba hacer sumiso, no porque se sintiera amenazado si no por que sentia que era lo correcto.

Una cosa que sus amigos siempre le habian dicho era que si se sentia correcto debia seguirlo, asi podria quitar todo el daño que los Betas le hicieron y recuperar poco a poco sus instintos. Y dejar que Bakura hiciera lo que quisiera por ahora se sentia bien, un ligero calorcito sabroso comenzaba a subir por su cuerpo que lo hizo gemir suavecito.

Bakura volvia a subir por su garganta cuando escucho el gemidito, sonrio y se rio suavemente mezclando el sonido con sus gruñidos. Con los ojos vidriosos paso su lengua por la garganta para probar la piel de su compañero, estaba tentado a morderlo ya pero no queria hacerlo hasta estar seguro de que el chico queria, el seria su compañero bajo acuerdo mutuo.

Subio con su lengua hasta la mejilla del menor y comenzo a lamer la comisura de su boca del Omega, le miro pidiendo permiso con la mirada. El mismo Ryou tenia los ojos igual de velados que el, y abrio su boca dandole permiso para comenzar un demandante beso. Bakura sintio algo raro en la boca del Omega, pero no le dio importancia por ahora.

Yami y Yugi mientras tanto estaban en su mundo no muy lejos de los otros dos, Bakura y Yami eran compañeros de manada, al igual que Ryou y Yugi. Eso hacia que fuera indiferente para cada quien lo que hacia el otro, Bakura podia estar tomando salvajemente al Omega y los tricolores ni se inmutarian, lo maximo que podia hacer Yamia era unirsele y tomar a su Omega tambien.

Entre las manadas la confianza era muy importante, incluso Yami de estar solo podria con permiso de la pareja uniseles a ellos. O Bakura unirse a el y Yugi, era lo mismo...

La cosa tambien iba para Mariku, pero el estaba mas ocupado mostrandole a un resignado Malik todo su bien trabajado nido, y esta rindiendo sus frutos al Omega le habia gustado tanto que se tranformo en au forma animal para acurrucarse dentro. Mariku le siguio poco despues y ambos se relajaron dentro, mientras se acicalaban las plumas mutuamente.

Los dos felinos estaban acurrucados ronroneando y lamiendo el pelaje del otro ara limpiarlo. Yami lamia con cariño el lomo de su gatito y Yugi sus orejas, de vez en cuando dejaban de hacerlo para frotar sus cabezas con mimosidad. Eso tambien servia para que Yami impregnara con su aroma a Yugi y viseversa, se estaban marcando mutuamente como propios.

Pero el hambre ya comenzaba a llegar para las tres parejas que no habian comido nada en todo el dia, por primera vez a nadie tuvo que decirles a los Alfas que hicieran algo. Estos simplemente se levantaron e informaron a los Omegas que irian a cazar por ellos, querian demostrarles que no solo servian para mimarlos si no tambien para alimentarlos correctamente a ellos y sus futuros cachorros.

Malik, Yugi y Ryou se sonrieron para ellos tambien ponerse a trabajar, tendrian agua y fogata lista para cuando llegaran sus Alfas. Entre los tres tuvieron todo listo y llegaron los Alfas casi pavoneandose para mostrar cada uno una presa mas grande que el otro.

Un Bakura muy presumido arrastro hasta donde estaba sentado Ryou un enorme y amenazante jabali, el Omega miro sorprendido al animal casi tan grande como el lobo que tenia el pecho fuera orgulloso. Yami trajo frente a su Yugi varias liebres y conejos, el no tenia el tamaño de los otros para cazar esas cosas pero lo compensaba en velocidad, agilidad y astucia.

El ave dorada lanzo desde arriba un enorme caribu con la garganta destrozada por su pico y garras, Malik chillo feliz para dar unas cuantas vueltas en el cielo junto al Alfa y caer de nuevo para comer. Yugi y Yami entre ambos despellejaron a los animales para darse de comer mutuamente.

Ryou disimuladamente habia dejado a Bakura encargarse de sacarle la piel al jabali, pero para que no se notara tanto su "defecto" le arrancaba pedazos de carne al animal con su fuerza y se las daba cariñosamente a su Alfa. Mariku se habia encargado el del animal y alimentaba a su Omega mientras lo mimaba.

Todos pasaron el resto del dia juntos compartiendo y agrandando el lazo que ese dia se habia formado. Yugi y Yami continuaron con su secion de caricias mientras hablaban de su vida, cabe destacar que el Alfa esta muy indignado cuando escucho la historia de la muerte de sus padres y destruccion de su familia.

Ryou se habia acurrucado junto al lobo que casi usaba su cuerpo como almohada, estaban dormitando un poco adormilados luego de comer demasiado. Malik y Mariku volvieron al nido donde el Alfa seguia contando anecdotas para impresionar a su Omega.

Era ya de noche cuando los Alfas recordaron que los Omegas no vivian con ellos, asi que decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto. Rogaron a los menores mudarse con ellos y estos sonriendo nerviosamente ante la insistencia desesperada de los Alfas aceptaron. Los chicos fueron seguidos por sus Alfas hasta la otra guarida, ellos no dejarian a los menores andar de noche por hay solos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien! Esto ha sido todo por hoy, asi que hasta la proxima!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konichiwa!! Como estan?
> 
> Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugion no me pertenece, asi que a leer!

El grupo habia llegado a la cueva donde se estaban quedando los Omegas, cada uno se habia separado con su respectivo chico mientras estos empacaban. Ryou le estaba explicando las cosas que poseia a su muy confundido Alfa, recogia sus cosas y miraba divertido a su Alfa que no entendia mucho lo que decia.

Esto sirve para cuando te duele la cabeza, y esto para cuando tienes fiebre - explicaba Ryou cada cosa mientras las acomodaba bien en su mochila - esto para quitar la hinchazon de heridas y esto es para que las heridas no se infecten

Para que tienes tantas cosas? - le pregunto Bakura sentado junto a el.

Podria ser util, no sabes cuando podria salvarte la vida algo de esto - respondio Ryou doblando las pieles que habia recoctado.

Yami y Yugi estaban por otro lado, el Omega le mostraba sus peluches que habia tomado de los Betas - llame a este Kuriboh! Y este es su hermano Kuriboh alado...

Estan muy bonitos pequeño - respondio mirando el par de bolas de pelo marrones que tenia el Omega en sus brazos, no entendia para nada que hacian pero si al menor le gustaban no tenia objeciones.

Mariku! Ryou dice que una vez escucho que esto servia para guiar a las personas, podria ser incluso por el aire! Solo tenemos que descubrir como usarla - comento Malik a su Alfa mientras ambos miraban la brujula intentando descubrir como funcionaba - Ryou me la dio cuando la encontro un dia, pero no sabemos como se usa

Algun dia lo descubriremos bonito - dijo Mariku tomando la "cosa" en sus manos y guardandola en el bolso, tenia sueño y queria regresar para acurrucarse con el menor. Cuando todo estaba listo y recogido regresaron a la cueva de los Alfas y tiraron todo a un lado, querian dormir y mañana se encargarian de acomodar todo.

Pasaron los dias y el grupo se hizo mas unido, se turnaban para las tareas y protegian mutuamente. Pero aun habian cosas que las parejas tenian que decirse, principalmente Yami decirle de su "condicion" cada cierto tiempo a Yugi y Ryou le tenia que contar a Bakura sobre su falta de garras y colmillos,ninguno de los dos queria pero sabian que tenian que hacerlo.

Yami tenia miedo, cada dia que pasaba podia ser el momento en que Yugi descubriera su "problema" de la peor manera, mejor contarselo el mismo que se enterara por verlo. Por eso hoy habia invitado al Omega a una salida ellos solos para hablarle sobre eso, ambos paseaban por la copa de los arboles y Yami hizo detenerse al Omega para sentarse acurrucados bien alto.

Pequeño necesito contarte de algo, pero quiero que me escuches bien si? - hablo Yami serio y el menor asintio de igual manera - voy a contarte algo muy importante para mi, no quiero que me odies o te desepciones

No podria hacer ninguna de esas cosas Yami - dijo Yugi con una pequeña sonrisa

A lo que voy amor, es que cada cierto tiempo yo tengo un problema, pierdo la memoria y me desoriento totalmente - comenzo a explicar el Alfa - no reconozco nada ni nadie, no recuerdo donde estoy o que hacia... Y eso puede durar segundos, minutos, hora o incluso dias

Por que te pasa eso? - pregunto Yugi triste.

Cuando niño me di un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, mis padres pensaron que moriria y todo... Afortunadamente sobrevivi, pero a los años descubri ese problema - respondio - no quiero que me odies por ello

No te odiaria Yami, ya te lo dije - dijo el Omega abrazando a su Alfa, Yami sonrio ampliamente increiblemente feliz de tener un compañero tan compresivo como ese. Ambos terminaron de pasar el dia juntos simplemente disfrutando de la mutua compañia, hablaron de otras cosas y se abrazaron disfrutando del paisaje desde la copa de los arboles.

Mientras Ryou habia decidido tambien contarle a su Alfa su falta de colmillos y garras, estaba asustado por eso. Le pidio a su Alfa acompañarle a que se bañaran juntos como ya era una costumbre, esperaba que su Alfa no lo despreciara despues de que supiera su defecto.

Llegaron hasta el lago y ambos se desnudaron para entrar en el agua - Bakura, puedo contarte algo y no me odiaras? - le pregunto a su Alfa nerviosamente mientras se encargaba de bañarlos a ambos.

No te odiaria Ryou, que tienes que decirme? - pregunto el Alfa mirandolo serio.

Yo siempre he sido asi, solo lo oculto para que mi manada no tenga problemas... Yo no tengo ni colmillo ni garras Bakura - murmuro Ryou con nerviosismo agachando la mirada.

Como que no tienes dejame ver porfavor - dijo Bakura preocupado, nunca habia escuchado eso en un hibrido y que no se haya dado cuenta de que su Omega sufria lo hacia sentir que era un patetico compañero

Ryou abrio la boca haciendo que Bakura quedara sin aliento, como su compañero comia con los dientes tan deteriorados? Sus manitos no estaban mejor, definitivamente algo le hicieron al chico para hacerlo de esa forma - seguro que siempre has sido asi? Por que he visto y escuchado sobre cosas que padecen los hibridos como nosotros, y esto parece ser dañado adrede

Desde que yo recuerdo soy asi - respondio el peliblanco encogiendose de hombros - tampoco he podido transformarme en un animal como ustedes por mas que lo he intentado...

No has intentado sacarlos para que crescan unos nuevos? Es doloroso lo se, pero podria ser la solucion - comento el Alfa cariciando las orejitas del Omega con cariño, despues tratarian con eso de su forma animal

Malik ya lo sugirio y lo intentamos, pero salen igual y se tardan mucho para crecer - Bakura suspiro con tristeza al escuchar eso, estaba aun mas decidido a proteger al pobre ahora que sabia sobre eso - me odias?

No Ryou para nada, decidi que eres mi compañero y mi trabajo es protegerte - dijo el Alfa con firmeza abrazando al menor - ademas yo tampoco soy perfecto, seria muy tonto que te despreciara por algo que no es tu culpa

Ryou sonrio ampliamente cuando escucho eso y apreto su agarre en el alfa, estaba feliz de que este no lo haya rechzado al instante por su defecto. Despues de eso continuaron con su baño mas tranquilos, Ryou ya podia decir con seguridad que este era su Alfa y compañero - yo te veo perfecto...

No Ry, has visto como yo tengo una oreja maltrecha en mi forma de lobo no? - pregunto Bakura suspirando mientras el Omega le prestaba toda su atencion - hace mucho tiempo yo estaba cazando cuando un Beta me tomo por sorpresa, me atrapo y como yo era muy fuerte casi me mata, pero logre desviar el ataque... Solo que su arma estaba muy cerca de mi cabeza y al moverme me corto esa parte de la oreja, ademas de que el ruido era tan fuerte que no pude escuchar mas por ese oido

Oh... Kura - murmuro Ryou con tristeza, se acurruco contra el para que ambos se consolaran en el calor del otro, ambos habian sufrido pero ahora estaban juntos y se curarian las heridas que habian sufrido mutuamente.

* * *

_Tiempo despues..._

Un mes despues todo era paz para el grupo, los Alfas y Omegas estaban muy felices de estar juntos. Aunque para los Alfas solo faltaba una cosa, hacer suyos a los Omegas y terminar de marcarlos como propios, solo estaban esperando el momento adecuado y asegurarse que era lo que sus Omegas querian tambien.

La cueva ahora se veia increiblemente llena y bonita, y es que los Omegas no habian tardado en darle su toque a penas se mudaron. El espacio que era de Yami ahora estaba lleno de peluches y cosas esponjosas, ademas de tener el doble de pieles que fungian como una cama enorme e increiblemente comoda para la pareja que se la pasaban acurrucados dandose mimitos mutuamente.

El lado de Ryou y Bakura estaba lleno de las cosas que el Omega conseguia entre los Betas, el Alfa no estuvo muy comodo al principio, pero luego de que se enfermo por estar bajo la lluvi y Ryou lo cuido usando esas cosas lo dejo estar. Ademas de reafirmar que tener a sus cachorros con el Omega era lo mejor, saldrian como los mas fuertes y Ryou los sabria curar, el no podia pedir mas.

El nido de Mariku no habia cambiado demasiado, solo se habia hecho mas grande. Y a su alrededor Malik tenia su coleccion de cosas brillantes, a el le gustaban mucho las cosas brillantes y Mariku podia entender por que, eran bonitas y atrayentes. Asi que ahora era un nido enorme y brillante, mas que todo con cosas doradas como ellos.

Si, el grupo estaba feliz. Solo faltaba ese "pequeño" detalle de tomar a los Omegas. Yami queria un momento dulce donde ambos se entregaran mutuamente. Mariku realmente no tenia nada especifico en mente, solamente queria hacer suyo a Malik y punto. Bakura queria probar si la "resistencia" que Ryou tenia se podia aplicar tambien en otros ambitos, tenia muchas "cosas" divertidas... Y extremadamente pervertidas que intentar con el pobre inocente.

Aunque Bakura tambien tenia otras preocupaciones ademas de en que posiciones poner a Ryou en el momento del "acto", habia intentado de todo para ver si el Omega lograba convertirse en su forma animal y no lo conseguia para verguenza del chico. No solo era por curiosidad de verla, si no tambien por su propia seguridad, ellos se podian convertir por algo y es que esa forma era la mas fuerte de ellos.

En esa forma se podian proteger mejor, y no solo eso. Ryou podria necesitarla para dar a luz, es cierto que podia hacerlo en su forma humana. Pero iba a sufrir mucho por que las formas humanas estaban hechas para dar a luz a unos pocos bebes, como hacian los Betas que tenia uno maximo dos, era muy raros los casos donde tenian mas de alli.

Ellos dos eran caninos, si tenian una camada de menos de 5 cachorros se iba a considerar a si mismo un horrible Alfa. El mismo nacio en una camada de 10 sin contarlo a el, Ryou se iba a cansar demasiado en forma humana al dar a luz, el y los cachorros podian estar en gran peligro. Su forma canina cualquiera que sea iba a estar diseñada para dar a luz bastantes cachorros, los humanos no estaban hechos para eso.

El Alfa realmente detestaba a los Betas, como pudieron hacerle tanto daño a un ser tan dulce como era su Ryou? De verdad que eran seres despreciables, antes los destrozaba por que tenia que hacerlo para que lo dejaran en paz. Ahora lo disfrutaba en gran medida luego de que Ryou le contara como vivo y crecio.

Yami tambien era otro que se unia a sus carnicerias, el tambien estaba furioso por la forma en que secuestraron y mataron a la familia de su gatito. Ahora ellos eran los que cazaban a los bastardos esos para volverlos trocitos de carne, Mariku no se quedaba atras el ya los odiaba por todo lo que habian sufrido ellos mismos, pero que hayan hecho sufrir a su bonito no tenia perdon.

Ahora mismo casi todo el grupo estaba simplemente en su cueva cada uno en su esquina. Yugi tenia la mitad del cuerpo felino de Yami en su regazo mientras el acariciaba las orejas y lomo del animal que ronroneaba complacido. Ryou tambien tenia la cabeza del lobo en su regazo que estaba absolutamente rendido, mientras su lobo estaba dormido el Omega cepillaba el grueso pelaje del animal, no iba a dejar que se colocara tan desastroso como cuando le vio la primera vez.

Mariku y Malik estaban como siempre volando muy lejos de alli seguramente, ellos siempre que podian salian a estirar las alas y hacer tonterias peligrosas a alturas espectacularmente altas. Su principal juego era caer juntos y abrazados hasta casi tocar el piso que era cuando se soltaban para volver a elevarse.

Oye Ryou que tal si vamos a cazar aprovechando que ellos estan dormidos y les damos la sorpresa a todos de ya hay comida? - dijo Yugi en un susurro - yo creo que seria un bonito gesto

Si seria um bonito gesto, pero no deberiamos avisarles al menos de que vamos a salir? - pregunto Ryou con mirada preocupada - podria ser peligroso

Si les decimos querian venir con nosotros y ya no seria sorpresa - respondio el tricolor rodando los ojos - vamos somos fuertes y tendremos cuidado

Esta bien Yugi - accedio Ryou suspirando, no queria salir asi realmente, por esta zona habian demasiados cazadores y ahora mas que los Alfas se habia dado a la tarea de cazarlos ellos tambien... Su amigo realmente no se habia dado cuenta de lo peligroso que estaba afuera, el peliblanco esperaba encontrar algo rapido y grande para regresa lo mas pronto posible. 

Ryou a regañadientes se levanto con cuidado de no dejar que Bakura se despertara, y siguio a su amigo, igual tenia que seguirlo aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con esta idea... Yugi era terco y haria lo que queria solo o acompañado, mejor acompañarlo y servirle de respaldo por cualquier cosa.

Duraron un rato recorriendo el bosque y solo encontraron conejos o pequeños cerdos, Ryou en este momento recordo con un bufido que iba a ser casi imposible que encontraran un ciervo o algo parecido, para esta epoca del año estaban en otro lugar mucho mas alejado... Y cercano a la base de los cazadores, ni loco se acercaba por alli.

Yugi que tal si encontramos unos pocos conejos mas y regresamos? Nos estamos alejando demasiado de la cueva - pregunto Ryou mirando sus alrededores con atencion con sus orejas alertas a cualquier ruido extraño

No te preocupes Ry, vamos a buscar un poco mas, derrepente corremos con suerte y hay un cervatillo perdido - respondio Yugi olfateando el lugar en busca de presas. 

Continuaron caminando cada uno alerta por distintas cuestiones, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Yugi transformado en su forma de felino derrepente sintio un jalon en su pierna y con un chillido alarmado fue arrastrado hasta un arbol muy alto y una campana comenzo a sonar con fuerza.

Ryou alcanzo donde Yugi estaba enredado intentando cortar las cuerdas para liberarse asustado - Yugi! Cortalas, y vamonos de aqui!

No puedo! Estoy atorado - grito el chico habiendo vuelto a su forma humana revolviendose e intentando soltarse, pero estaba demasiado enredado para poder liberarse o cortar las cuerdas con sus garras

Vuelve a ser pequeño! - grito Ryou preocupado por la campana que sonaba cada vez que Yugi se sacudia, iba a atraparlos estaba seguro

Yugi lo intento y solo se enrredo aun mas en las cuerdas, ambos se quedaron mortalmente quietos y palidos cuando escucharon personas acercandose, estaban definitivamente jodidos. Ryou comenzo a gruñir amenazador al primer cazador que salio de entre la maleza, sabia que habia mas por la zona, podia olerlos a ellos y sus armas... Tambien sabia que el y Yugi estaban rodeados.

Mira lo que nos encontramos! Dos cositas bonitas perdidas - dijo uno de ellos burlonamente, Ryou le gruño aun mas enojado

Muevete y sedalos antes que alguno de ellos comience a gemir y llame a las bestias que rondan por este lugar - gruño uno de ellos

Tsk! No eres divertido - respondio y preparo su arma contra Ryou, pero este esquivo el dardo y golpeo al hombre en el pecho.

Los fragiles huesos de la caja toraxica del hombre resintieron el golpe quedando hechos trisas al instante, los demas se dieron cuenta de que el Omega era peligroso cuando vieron a su compañero caer al suelo escupiendo sangre agonizante - vas a pagar por eso mocoso

Ryou gruñendo molesto logro esquivar varios de los dardos que le enviaban ademas de acabar con alguno de los hombres, intentaba darle tiempo a Yugi a liberarse para que le ayudara y buscaran la forma de escapar. Pero uno de los hombres arto del Omega escurridizo saco un arma que apunto contra el peliblanco desprevenido.

Ryou! - grito Yugi aterrorizado al verlo caer gimiendo dolorido y sin poder levantarse, el mismo comenzo a gemir cuando a su nariz le llego el aroma a sangre de su amigo.

Por que mierda le disparaste!? No ves que podria habernos dado una fortuna? - grito uno de ellos al que habia disparado

Y preferian que el mocoso nos matara a todos!? - respondio en el mismo tono guardando su arma.

Tsk! Recojanlo y encierrenlo veremos si podemos salvarlo en en la base, al otro tambien! Sedalo y metelo en una de las jaulas! - ordeno el que parecia ser el lider y de pronto Yugi callo en un monton en el suelo. El chico intento levantarse siseando para ir con su amigo pero las cuerdas volvieron a apretarse y antes que se diera cuenta estaba dentro de una jaula.

Miro con tristeza a Ryou siendo levantado del desastre ensangrentado en el que estaba para ser arrojado sin cuidado en otra jaula, pudo escuchar el debil gemido dolorido del peliblanco antes de que lo sacaran de su rango de vision. El mismo fue levantado y subido en la parte tracera de un auto para que este comenzara a moverse con direccion desconocida.

Pero no le importaba, ahora solo tenia en mente a su herido amigo - _perdon Ry tu no querias venir y lo hiciste solo por mi, todo esto es mi culpa..._

* * *

_Con los otros..._

Hola chicos! Volvimos - grito Malik feliz seguido de su Alfa

No grites! - gruño Yami levantandose de su siesta, Bakura aun seguia muerto para el mundo.

Oye donde estan Ryou y Yugi? - pregunto Malik extrañado en cuanto noto que sus dos amigos no estaban

Como que donde .. - bien era el momento para Yami darse cuenta de que su gatito no estaba junto a el - Bakura!!

Que mierda quieres? - gruño el aludido levantadose de golpe y transformandose de nuevo en humano algo aturdido

Donde estan Yugi y Ryou? - pregunto el felino levantandose para olfatear sus alrededores, preocupado noto que el aroma de los chicos era algo viejo

Como que... - ahora era el turno de Bakura dde notar la falta de su Ryou - no te dijeron si iban a salir?

No te desperte para ver si a ti te habian dicho algo - dijo Yami levantandose preocupado - vamos a buscarlos!

A Bakura no necesitaban decirselo, el ya habia salido corriendo siguiendo el rastro de su pequeño Omega. Desde que este le habia dicho que no tenia garras o colmillos el estaba muy sobreprotector con el chico, deben entenderlo, Ryou estaba muy desprotegido... Sabia que el era fuerte pero no le quitaba su preocupacion.

Yami tambien lo siguio buscando el aroma de su gatito, estaba muy preocupado y queria encontrarlo. Los dos rubios siguieron el paso de sus amigos, aunque se elevaron un poco par intentar ver mas alla que los otros dos. Siguieron el rastro hasta que Bakura se detuvo abruptamente - Hueles eso?

A que Bakura? - pregunto Yami serio

Huele a sangre y a las armas de los cazadores - respondio el de cabellos plateados en un susurro, el podia oler claramente la polvora y sangre de su Omega.

Salio corriendo dejando detras a los demas que no tardaron en seguirlo, llegaron hasta un claro entre la maleza. Yami pudo notar que alli se habia producido una pelea a juzgar por los cuerpos regados por alli. Mientras tanto Bakura estaba mas concentrado en la enorme mancha de sangre que habia sobre el suelo, casi siendo absorbida por la tierra - _Ryou no..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto ha sido todo por hoy asi que hasta la proxima!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Los que quieran matarme por el capitulo anterior pueden hacer cola detras de Bakura...
> 
> En serio solo estoy viva para terminar de escribir la historia... Luego me asesina, Yami tambien quiere unirse TnT
> 
> En fin, saben que Yugioh no me pertene, asi que ha leer!

Bakura estaba como demonio dando vueltas de un lado para otro dentro de la cueva, en su forma se lobo y gruñendo realmente furioso. Yami no estaba muy distinto, estaba acurrucado en una esquina siseando a quien sea que pasara cerca suyo.

Despues que hallaron esa zona llena de sangre y cuerpos no habian encontrado nada mas con respecto a los chicos, estaban realmente preocupados por ellos. La cantidad de sangre de Ryou que habia en el sitio era preocupante, y aunque no fueran encontrado nada que demostrara que Yugi tambien estaba herido no significaba que estaba bien.

Eso tenia a los dos Alfas furiosos y estrezados, no podian creer como sus Omegas habian sido heridos en sus narices y ellos ni enterados hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ambos querian salir corriendo a buscar a los dos chicos sin descanzar ni un segundo, pero gracias a los dos rubios que los obligaron a regresar para planear que hacer estaban se nuevo en la cueva.

Los dos rubios estaban igual de preocupados que ellos por los Omegas, el olor de varios Betas estaba por la zona y eso significaba que los niños podrian estar presos... O a ver sido asesinados por luchar contra ellos. Ryou podria a ver sido asesinado a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre en el lugar y Yugi estar preso en su base a la espera de ser vendido como un exclavo.

Los dos rubios tenian la esperanza de que sus amigos estuvieran bien, pero a juzgar por las evidencias no estaban tan bien como querian que estuvieran...

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Yugi estaba en su forma de gato golpeando su jaula con fuerza intentando salir, necesitaba saber sobre su amigo. Tenia rato que lo habian dejado en una bodega y mas nadie habia entrado, todo estaba oscuro y estaba aterrorizado por la salid de Ryou, habia sangrado mucho cuando lo arrojaron bruscamente dentro de la jaula y de hay no habia visto ni rastro de el.

El tricolor se sentia muy mal por haber metido a su amigo en problemas, el habia dicho una y mil veces que deberian haber regresado a la seguridad de su hogar, y el de terco insistio en seguir en su estupidez. Si nunca volvia a ver a su Alfa y amigos estaba bien, el se lo busco, pero no queria que el pobre de Ryou pagara con su vida su tonteria.

Pero a juzgar por lo "mucho" que les "importaba" a esos hombres la salud de seres como ellos su amigo estaba en muchos problemas, por eso golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la jaula intentando romperla y encontrar a su amigo, necesitaba salir de alli y salvar a Ryou antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

En otro lugar el lider de esa base tenia malos planes, tenia tiempo sin haber tenido "compañia" o mejor dicho alguien que le "complaciera", su esposa estaba bien lejos mientras el se iba a cazar esas bestias para ganar dinero. Estaba planeando "usar" alguno de los Omegas que tenia guardado en la bodega... Eso le recordaba tambien a una de las bestias esas heridas que tenia... - _En donde fue que deje a esa perra?_

O bueno, mandaria a buscar donde fue que dejo la jaula del canino ese y tambien un Omega bonito para el - oye tu! Traeme a un Omega y mas te vale que sea lindo, asegurate de drogarlo bien, no quiero lidiar con mordiscos ni arañasos... Tambien busca al veterinario para que vea al perro, si es mucho problema y gasto que lo salve mejor que lo deje morir

El hombre asintio y se fue para cumpliras ordenes, en el camino se encontro con el "veterinario" del lugar pasandole las ordenes. Llamo a otros dos para que lo ayudaran y entro a la bodega donde tenian a todos los hibridos - oigan, ayudenme a encontrar un buen Omega para el jefe

Suerte, que yo sepa ultimamente no hemos encontrado Omegas, por aqui solo hay Alfas - respondiouno de los dos de forma burlona - y los que ya teniamos fueron vendidos hace poco

No seas pendejo! Trajeron un Omega hoy mismo, ayudame a encontrarlo - gruño el primero

Revisaron todo hasta que uno de ellos grito triunfante - lo encontre! - dijo pateando con crueldad una jaula, dentro habia un pequeño gato que les siseaba furioso.

Tsk! El señor no podra usarlo asi, oye mocoso vuelve a ser... AAHH!! - error de su parte, grito mientras se acercaba mucho a la jaula y el gato no perdio tiempo en hacer de su nariz tiritas de carne - maldita perra!

El Beta enojado pateo con dureza la jaula aturdiendo al animal, uno de ellos aprovecho e inyecto la pierna del animal con una droga, no lo dejaria inconciente pero si mas docil y manejable. Yugi comenzaba a sentirse muy mareado, pero aun asi se levanto siseando, no podia darse por vencido, Ryou lo necesitaba.

Su jaula se abrio y Yugi aprovecho a salir lo mas rapido que podia mientras se tambaleaba, una de sus patas fue tomada y jalada con crueldad para quedar guindado por su patita - termina de volver a ser humano ya estupida bestia!

La piel de su cuello tambien fue jalada y Yugi gimio dolorosamente, a regañadientes regreso a ser humano para que no pudieran lastimarlo mas. Intento arañarlos con sus garras pero no llego a nada, los hombres le estaban inmobilizando, una segunda aguja entro en su cuello y su cuerpo quedo demasiado adormesido para que pudiera manejarlo.

Joder! Que mierda hiciste? Ya le habia dado mas de la dosis indicada de la droga esa, estas buscando matarlo por la sobredosis? - gruño moviendo el cuerpo laxo intentando conseguir una reaccion.

Por que carajos no me dijiste antes? - grito el otro tirando la jeringa a un lado con frustracion, chasqueo los dientes molesto cuando vio los ojos vidriosos y dilatados del Omega - el mocoso seguia intentando arañarnos! No parecia estar lo suficientemente medicado

Si se muere sera tu maldita culpa! - siseo hombre rodando los ojos para soltar sin cuidado el cuerpecito apagado - No queriamos dormirlo pendejo, el jefe queria usarlo, suficiente con atarlo y el señor podria haberlo usado a su antojo!

Oye ayudame a arreglar esta mierda! - grito el Beta al verlo.salir rapidamente de la bodega.

Tu veras como arreglas tu cagada! - respondio para salir del lugar

* * *

_Antes..._

Fuera del campamento de cazadores un elegante auto era estacionado, de el bajaba un castaño de mirada fria seguido de dos hombres de piel morena, uno con cabellos blancos y con cabellos tricolores. Detras de ese auto estaba una camioneta grande de la cual bajaron una mujer pelinegra de mirada seria y otra rubia con expresion de desagrado descarado, seguidas de un alto moreno calvo con tatuajes en un lado del rostro.

Un rubio bajo detras del castaño con expresion arisca, tenia dos un par de orejas caninas sobre su cabeza y una cola peluda, llevaba una camisa y pantalones olgados junto a un collar de "mascota" en su cuello - odio actuar como tu mascota Seto

Sabes que es necesario cachorro - respondio el castaño con voz algo arrepentida - vamos a terminar con esto, detesto estos lugares de mierda

Los que andaban con ellos asintieron y se adentraron en el campamento, en poco tiempo fueron recibidos por el lider del lugar - Buen dia Kaiba-sama, que hace por aqui?

No me adules que no tengo tiempo para eso, vine a comprar alguna mercancia que tengas - gruño el castaño con frialdad, odiaba a las personas como esta que comerciaba con seres vivos, pero estaba aqui para salvar a las pobres victimas de estas basuras - muestrame lo que tienes

O por supuesto - murmuro intimidado el Beta, comenzo a guiarlos por el lugar para llevarlos hasta la bodega, alli le mostraria a su rico visitante lo que tenia y con suerte ganaria una fortuna. 

Joey, el canino rubio iba siguiendo distraido mirando el asqueroso lugar, de verdad que odiaba estar en un sitio como este. Pero de pronto un olor extraño llego a su sensible nariz - _huele metalico... Como a sangre..._

Frunciendo el ceño se detuvo en el lugar haciendo que el grupo que iba con el tambien lo hiciera - Maestro, por alli huele mucho a sangre... Tambien huele como un hibrido canino como yo... - por ahora estaba en su personaje de "mascota" del castaño y por eso le trataba de esa forma.

Que hay por alli? - pregunto Seto al lider que no habia notado nada, el grupo tambien se quedo mirando interesado por la respuesta... Aunque tambien temian por ello.

No es de su preocupacion señor, hubo un problema en una caza y uno de los nuestros disparo a un Omega, debe estar alli siendo tratado o le dejaron desangrandose yo que se - respondio distraido - mejor sigamos nuestro camino, hay no tiene nada que ver

Seto estuvo a punto de gruñir furioso, este desgraciado era totalmente desinteresado con la vida de un pobre Omega que seguro simplemente se habia defendido de su ataque, seguro estaba tirado dentro de una jaula agonizando y este muy tranquilo. Pero no era momento de demostrarle su ira, mejor se politico por ahora - yo si quiero verlo quiza me guste y lo quiera

Tsk! Si tanto insiste - respondio el guiandolos al lugar. Dentro era un intento de hospital, que parecia sacado de una pelicula de terror. Caminaron un poco y vieron a un hombre, que al darse cuenta de ellos giro sorprendido - señor me disponia a revisar al Omega...

Traelo que el señor quiere verlo - ordeño señalando al frio castaño.

Pero aun no esta - intento protestar pero fue interrumpido

Ya lo sabe, solo muestrale la bestia herida y punto - gruño fastidiado

El Beta obedecio y levanto de una equina una jaula que contenia a un pequeño Omega de cabellos blancos ensangrentado y acurrucado sobre si mismo gimiendo, las dos mujeres al ver eso rapidamente se acercaron y abrieron la jaula para revisar al pobre - le has dado algo para el dolor al menos? - pregunto la rubia

No y no creo poder darselo tampoco, no se si lo has notado pero el jefe no es particularmente dado a invertir en este lugar - respondio tosto y no necesitaba decir, el asqueroso lugar hablaba por si solo

Oigan que... - el jefe que los guiaba iba a preguntar pero Seto lo detuvo en seco sin verlo

Cuanto quieres por el? - pregunto el castaño rapidamente, queria terminar con esto para poder llevarse a ese chico, necesitaba con urgencia ser atendido y no en una posilga como esa

En esta mierda no hay ni siquera un trapo limpio para quitarle un poco la sangre de encima! - grito frustrada Mai mirando a su alrededor enojada

Sabes que toma... - Seto iba a lanzarle una buena suma de dinero al hombre para que le dejaran irse de una buena vez cuando unos gritos fuera le interrumpieron

Oye bastardo! No te vayas, regresa aqui y ayudame con esto! - fueron los gritos que se escuchaban por el lugar y el jefe salio enojado a ver que sucedia, Seto, Joey, Mai y Atem lo siguieron para ver tambien que mas mierda podian ser estas personas

Que sucede aqui!? - bramo el lider deteniendo a los hombres

Pues que este imbesil medico de mas al Omega que ibamos a llevarle, eso paso! - grito uno enojado mientras el otro le daba una mirada traicionada

Que mierda le dieron? - gruño la chica rubia sin darle espacio a nadie a decir nada, despues de ver al pobre Omega sufriendo en el otro sitio estaba a punto de golpear a todos estos bastardos en una pulpa sangrienta

Algo confundidos e intimidados por la enojada mujer le dieron dos frascos de medicamento - le dieron todo esto a un solo hibrido?

Yo le di uno, el otro imbesil tomo el otro y se lo dio - respondio el primero

Estas cosas son fuertisimas idiota, con una dosis de esto incluso los caballos se tranquilizan! - reclamo la mujer furiosa, habia visto demasiada crueldad en un dia para ella - y me estan diciendo que le dieron casi tres dosis?

Los hombres iban a decir algo pero la rubia no les dejo - Seto encargate del resto, voy por el chico y Atem ven conmigo... Ustedes idiotas me van a llevar a ver que mierda hicieron!

Te dos esto por los dos - dijo Seto sacando de su maletin varios fajos de billetes gruesos y de alta denominacion distraidamente

El hombre que nunca habia visto tanto dinero en su vida accedio rapidamente, ganar esta cantidad de dinero por un Omega agonizando y otro que podria estar muerto no era cosa de todos los dias. El castaño y el rubio estaban realmente asqueados con el hombre frente a el, pero por ahora no era tiempo de mostrarlo, tenian que ayudar a esos dos Omegas.

Giro la cabeza y vio a Akefia llevarse al de cabellos blancos ensangrentado en sus brazos siendo seguido por Ishizu y Odion, solo faltaban que regresaran Mai y Atem con el otro Omega y podian irse de esta mierda de sitio. La chica regreso y parecia mas enojada que antes, Atem venia cargando a un pequeño chico que incluso desde aqui podia ver que era un felino - los consiguieron juntos verdad?

El lider que estaba muy ocupado contando el dinero que le entregaron se sobresalto con la pregunta - si porque?

Por nada, mejor nos largamos - gruño Mai furiosa, ella recordaba al tierno gatito que habia ayudado hace algun tiempo y verlo asi en el estado en el que estaba la hacia sentirse terrible... Quiza no debio dejarlo ir y pedirle aquella vez que se vinieran el y su amigo con ella, ahora ambos estaban en peligro.

Que tienes Mai? Yo se que esto da frustracion e ira pero nunca te habia visto tan afectada - pregunto Atem preocupado en cuanto estaban ya en el auto de Seto y en camino al centro donde harian lo que pudieran por los chicos. En sus brazos tenia al Omega de cabellos tricolores parecidos a los suyos aunque con sus ojos medianamente abiertos, dilatados y vidriosos

Recuerdas aquellas vez que les comente sobre un pequeño Omega al que ayude para curar a su amigo? - pregunto seria la mujer

Si, como olvidarlo, estuviste chillando sobre un gatito "Kawai" por meses, aunque cuando fuimos a buscarlos para ver si el otro habia mejorado de verdad ya no estaban y supusimos que si estaba mejor - respondio el moreno - no me digas que estes es ese chico...

Si lo es y el que esta herido en el otro auto con Akefia debe ser su amigo, no debi haberlo dejado ir asi... Si los fuera traido conmigo aquella vez no estarian asi - murmuro lo ultimo con tristeza

No tienes culpa de la crueldad de la gente Mai, haremos todo lo que podamos por salvarlos a ambos - consolo el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa

Tienes razon Atem, debemos salvarlos - dijo la mujer con firmeza

* * *

_En el otro auto..._

Akefia estaba preocupado y con el corazon estrujado, los debiles gemidos del chico se escuchaban demasiado adoloridos para que su alma y corazon no se rompieran. De pronto noto como los ojos del chico se abrian un poco y comenzaba a revolverse un poco - tranquilo pequeño, no te muevas tanto que puedes lastimarte mas

Comenzo a acariciar las suaves orejitas para tranquilizarlo y paso un rato hasta que el Omega se rindio por el dolor comenzando a llorar un poco - Yugi donde esta?.. - dijo debilmente

Yugi? Quien es el pequeño? - pregunto mientras continuaba acariciando las orejitas

Mi amigo... Yo intente protegerlo.... Pero me lastimaron... Tengo que encontrarlo - murmuro mirandolo con tristeza - me duele mucho...

Se que te duele, pero tendras que aguantar un poquito mas, ya te ayudaremos a sentirte mejor - dijo Akefia preocupado

Quiero encontrar a Yugi - murmuro parpadeando adormilado

Preocupado Akefia lo sacudio un poco, era un muy mal sintoma que comenzara a quedarse dormido con lo herido que estaba - no te duermas cariño

Ryou comenzo a parpadear un poco mas conciente, se aferro a uno de los brazos de Akefia y este se tenso esperando el dolor de las garras... Parpadeo sorprendido cuando solo sintio presion, sin moverlo demasiado para no agravar las lesiones busco soltar las manitas para revisarlas - _que tanto daño te han hecho pequeño?_

Mira sus manos Ishizu, esto se lo hicieron verdad? Le quitaron sus garras no? - gruño a la mujer señalandole las manos del niño

Si, pero fue hace mucho tiempo - concluyo luego de revisarlo bien - revisa sus colmillos, siempre que faltan las garras tambien retiran los colmillos

No estan tampoco - murmuro el menor debilmente

Nos dejas ver? Solo sera un segundo no te preocupes - le dijo tranquilo Akefia acariciando las orejitas, vio al niño asentir ligeramente para abrir un poco su boca

Ambos gruñeron audiblemente cuando vieron la dentadura dañada del Omega - tu crees que podamo arreglar eso?

Tengo que ver el nivel de daño que tienen desde adentro, es muy posible que podamos mejorar sus colmillos pero nunca regresaran a su forma anterior - respondio mirando al casi inconciente chico con tristeza - igual con sus garras, es muy posible que nunca vuelvan a ser lo que eran o habrian sido

Tengo sueño... - murmuro el Omega soltando un pequeño suspiro y cerrando los ojos.

No pequeño no te duermas! - dijo Akefia sacudiendo al chico, pero este solo parpadeo cansadamente para volver a cerrar sus ojos y no importaba lo que el moreno hizo no pudo lograr que el peliblanco volviera a abrir sus ojos.

Akefia asustado comprobo el pulso del chico encontrandolo muy bajo, afortunadamente acabaron de llegar a su destino y rapidamente bajaron, necesitaban atender cuanto antes a los Omegas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno esto asiado todo por hoy asi que hasta la proxima...
> 
> Y si acepto amenazas de muerte por lo mala que estoy siendo con los Omegas


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vengo con otro capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece asi que ha leer!

A penas llegaron al centro el grupo se puso a trabajar, Mai comenzo el delicado proceso de estabilizar al niño muy medicado, tenia que limpiar su sangre de toda esa porqueria que metieron en su sistema. Despues de horas de trabajo arduo la chica suspiro habiendo hecho todo lo que podia, solo hacia falta que el Omega tricolor despertara para ver si hubo consecuencias de a maldad que le hicieron.

Lo dejo al cuidado de Atem y salio corriendo para ayudar a su compañera a reparar al canino, aunque ambos estaban muy graves cuando llegaron y casi al borde de la muerte, el peliblanco era el que estaba mucho mas grave. Nada mas la abundante perdida de sangre que sufrio el pequeño era preocupante.

En cuanto Akefia e Ishizu llegaron ambos comenzaron a trabajar con el peliblanco, estaban muy preocupados por que los signos vitales del chico eran demasiado bajos. Pero antes de cualquier cosa debian limpiar al menor, tenia demasiada sangre apelmazada sobre el cuerpo.

Ishizu preparo una tina de agua tibia y entre ambos limpiaron el cuerpecito del Omega, y alli fue donde dieron con el problema. Cuatro heridas de bala en total tenia en su cuerpo, una en la pierna, otra en un brazo, y dos en los costados casi rozando varios organos. Fue una odisea verdadera sacarlas del cuerpo ya maltrecho del menor mientras lo mantenian con vida luego de tanto tiempo sin que nadie tuviera cuidado con sus heridas.

Muchas tranfusiones de sangre y trabajo despues el equipo dio su obra por hecho por ahora, el pequeño se habia salvado aunque aun no estaba fuera de peligro, estaba demasiado debil y tenian que ver como evolucionaba para poder decir si de verdad el hibrido viviria.

Solo quedaba esperar a ver como evolucionaban ambos hibridos para estar seguros de lo que harian a partir de ahora, lo que si sabian era que esos dos no saldrian de su vista mas...

* * *

_Unos dias despues..._

Bakura y Yami en todo ese tiempo eran un par de furias en cuatro patas, habian buscado a los dos Omegas perdidos por cielo y tierra pero no habian encontrado ni rastro de ellos. Incluso fueron hasta la base de los cazadores para ver si los dos chicos habian sido capturados por ellos. Y lo unico que habia salido de alli era el conocimiento de que pasaron un tiempo nada mas en el lugar pero ya no estaban.

Cosa que hizo enfurecer aun mas a los dos Alfas, que podrian haber hecho esos malditos con los dos Omegas? Solo esperaban que hayan podido escapar, pero de ser ese el caso habrian regresado de inmediato. Tanta fue la furia de Yami y Bakura que asesinaron a todos los cazadores y destruyeron la base, no habia quedado nada despues de su ira mas que escombros y cuerpos.

Pero eso no tranquilizo a los dos Alfas, Mariku y Malik sabian que solo se tranquilizarian en cuanto sepan de los chicos. Ambos no comian ni bebian como deberian, solamente tenian en sus pensanientos encontrar a sus dos Omegas perdidos.

* * *

E _n_ _otro lugar..._

El grupo habia cuidado bien a los dos Omegas que poco a poco se iban recuperando, los dos salieron del peligro inmediato y ahora solamente faltaba un poco para que despertaran completamente. Al de cabellos blancos le habian mantenido sedado para evitar su sufrimiento y al tricolor para que su cuerpo se desiciera de todo lo que le habian dado con calma.

Pero hoy era el dia, hoy seguro que depertaba el Omega tricolor y verian que habia resultado de todos sus esfuerzos, estaban seguros de que el estaba bien, pero habia que verlo despierto para saberlo a ciencia cierta. Mai y Atem estaban sentados alrededor de la cama donde tenia recostado al chico esperando su despertar, en poco tiempo vieron abrirse unos bonitos ojos amatistas confundidos.

Donde... Ryou!! - no habia terminado siquiera de levantarse cuando vio a dos Betas a su alrededor y recordo el estado en el que estaba su amigo.   
Los dos al ver al chico comenzar a sisearles y preparar sus garras para un ataque se levantaron mostrando que no tenian malas intenciones - gatito mirame soy yo! No me recuerda de cuando te ayude a conseguir lo que curaria a tu amigo?

Yugi la vio fijamente y recordo aquella vez que la mujer le habia ayudado, dejo de sisear para sonreir ampliamente y lanzarse a abrazar a la chica sin importarle los cables o cosas en el camino - hola Mai! Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Ryou se curo gracias a ti!

No fue nada pequeño, me alegro a verte ayudado - dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras acariciaba las orejitas negras

Ryou! Mi amigo, el es parte de mi manada y estaba herido! Esos cazadores lo tienen! Por favor ayudame a salvarlo - grito desesperado Yugi saliendo se los brazos de la chica

Tu amigo es un hibrido canino de cabellos blancos no? - pregunto la chica viendo al chico asentir furiosamente - el esta aqui con nosotros, los salvamos a ambos de ese horrible y el se esta recuperando igual que tu pequeño

De verdad? - dijo el pequeño emocionado - espera a que Malik-chan se entere... Oh no! Cuanto tiempo llevamos aqui?

Unos cuantos dias nada mas, por que pequeño? - respondio confundida la mujer.

.... Yami y los demas deben de estar super preocupados! - grito el Omega

Tienes una manada cariño? - cuestiono la mujer sentandose en la cama junto a el

Si y mi Alfa, junto a los demas deben de estar peeocupados por nosotros dos - la cabecita de Yugi era un pequeño caos y todo giraba sin sentido, ademas de que tampoco estaba muy bien de salud - y como esta Ryou? El estaba herido!

Aun lo tenemos sedado para que no sufra mucho dolor de sus heridas - respondio bajando un poco la mirada - puedes pasar a verlo si quieres, pero aun esta dormido

Yugi asintio y fue guiado hasta donde estaba su amigo acostado conectado a varias maquinas - que son todas esas cosas Mai-san?

Ellas nos ayudan a cuidar a tu amigo - contesto la mujer colocandose junto a el

Cuando Ryou se pondra mejor? Bakura ya debe extrañarlo, necesitamos regresar para no preocupar mas a los chicos - comento Yugi distraido mirando a su amigo

Oh... Bueno el chico pronto se prondra bien, en unos dias lo despettaremos para ver su evolucion pero... - comenzo la mujer algo nerviosa - el no podra irse de aqui, no esta acto para vivir salvaje junto a ustedes

Porque? Ryou esta muy bien con nosotros! - gruño el Omega mirando molesto a la mujer

El no esta hecho para vivir una vida salvaje, lastimosamente su cuerpo no esta hecho para eso, sus dientes y garras estan atrofiadas lo que le impide cazar... Ademas su cuerpo tampoco estaba acto para eso, se ha estado esforzando para adaptarse y eso no es sano - explico la mujer con pesar - aqui lo mantendremos seguro y no tendra que forzarse mas en hacer cosas que no puede

Pero que pasara con su Alfa Bakura? Y con todos... Somo una manada - murmuro Yugi con tristeza, no quería que Ryou fuera separado de ellos

Pero... - la mujer iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpida por una voz desconocida para el Omega.

Porque no los traemos a todos a vivir a la reserva? De esa forma nadie se separara de nadie, ademas sabes que es muy malo separar a un Omega de su Alfa - dijo Atem entrando a la habitacion - es lo suficientemente grande para que todos hagan un nuevo territorio y tambien hay suficientes presas para todos

Esa es una gran idea! - exclamo la mujer feliz de haber dado con una solucion - crees que podras convencerlos de venir a vivir aqui?

Pero... Donde viviriamos? No creo que a los Alfas les guste mucho estar en un lugar asi - dijo Yugi refiriendose al establecimiento donde estaba

O pequeño aqui no! Este lugar esta rodeado de muchas hectarias pertenecientes a KaibaCorb, aqui no puede entrar nadie sin el permiso explicito de el dueño y asi no tendran que preocuparse jamas por los cazadores - explico sonriente - hay mucha tierra disponible para que ustedes sigan viviendo tal como lo hacen pero bajo nuestra proteccion, solo tienen que seguir una pocas reglas y listo

Yugi parecio pensarlo hasta que respondio - y Ryou si se podra quedar con nosotros de esa forma?

Si, a todos los estaremos monitoreando constantemente y les ayudaremos a cuidarlo mejor - explico sonriendo - le daremos suplementos y vitaminas, ademas de que nos encargaremos de darle a Ryou una dieta especial que le ayudara

Oh! No te he contado, hemos estado revisando a tu amigo y podremos mejorar su dentadura... Lo operaremos de nuevo en cuanto se recupere al completo de estas heridas y luego trabajarenos en sus garras y colmillos - dijo con emocion la.mujer - no te dire que seran como deberian haber sido pero si tendra unas pequeñas garras y colmillos lo suficientemente buenos para vivir

Eso es genial! Voy a hacer lo posible por convencer a mis amigos de venir aqui - hablo con firmeza Yugi - puedo explorar el lugar?

Mai le sonrio asintiendo - Claro pequeño, Atem te acompañara

Por que no me acompañas tu? - susurro inseguro de estar cerca del Beta desconocido

Yo soy la medico de guardia y tengo que monitorear a tu amigo, ademas el es buena persona como yo no te preocupes - aseguro la rubia acariciando sus orejitas - puedes confiar en mi? El no te hara daño, solo te mostrara los alrededores

Yugi parecio considerarlo un poco, le daba miedo estar en compañia de un extraño y encima Beta, pero Mai necesitaba quedarse para cuidar de Ryou y le dijo que este hombre era buena persona - esta bien, ire con el

Pórtate bien y diviertete pequeño - sonrio la chica - obedece lo que te dice que es por tu bien

El moreno se acerco por detras sonriendo y comenzo a acariciar sus orejitas, Yugi lo miro algo inseguro pero al verlo sonreirle con suavidad todos los nervios fueron reemplazados por felicidad. El Beta tomo su mano para comenzar a guiarlo fuera del lugar y entraron a otra habitacion - primero vamos a colocarte un rastreador para que veamos donde estas y podamos llegar a ti si te vemos en problemas vale?

Y eso duele? - pregunto Yugi con nerviosismo

O no! Simplemente sera un collar o pulcera que te pondremos, no sentiras nada - consolo suavemente - donde lo quieres? Escoje un lugar donde no vaya a estorbarte

El Omega lo penso y señalo uno de sus tobillos, Atem asintio y lo subio sobre una mesa para dejarlo sentado, Yugi le vio revisando por todo el lugar hasta encontrar una especie de aro negro con un circulo en el centro - este es el rastreador, no te preocupes por mojarlo o dañarlo por que no lo hara, esta hecho de una poderosa aleacion para que ustedes puedan hacer sus vidas sin que teman destruirlos

El Beta ajusto el aro alrededor de su tobillo y este mismo se acomodo al contorno sin lastimarlo o apretarlo - cuando te transforme en un animal tampoco temas que caiga, sentira tu cambio y se ajustara a tu pata

Yugi asintio pero igual se transformo en un gatito para comprobar, vio la cosa esa ajustada a su patita sin apretar y la sacudio para ver si se mantenia. Al ver que si lo hacia se transformo en su forma humana de nuevo para asentirle emocionado al hombre - no se callo!

Esta hecho para eso Yugi, ahora quieres ir a dar esa vuelta por la reserva? - pregunto Atem sonriendole, el niño asintio y continuaron caminando hasta la salida del lugar - tu podras hacer lo que quieras mientras yo te sigo en el auto vale?

Aunque le dijeron eso se subio junto al Beta en el auto con nerviosismo, estaba solo en un entorno desconocido y no le sentaba tan bien, mejor quedarse con el hombre que conocia este lugar. Atem sonrio mirando al tierno chico acurrucado a su lado para arrancar el auto, por el rabillo del ojo vio al pequeño mirar interezado toda la naturaleza a su alrededor pero aun asi no busco bajar a explorar.

Que pasa pequeño? No quieres explorar ya? - pregunto Atem deteniendo el auto en medio de la vegetacion y mirandolo preocupado.

No es eso... Es que la primera vez que estuve libre y salvaje no estaba solo, Ryou y Malik estaban conmigo para acompañarme y ayudarme - respondio el niño con las orejitas pegadas a su craneo - no quiero estar aqui sin toda mi manada...

Atem le vio con ternura, el protegia a seres como el por cosas como estas. Ellos eran mitad humanos cierto, pero la parte animal en ellos le agregaban aquella lealtad y desinteres que los animales tenian pero el humano en si mismo carecia. Ellos no abandonaban a los suyos como muchas veces el humano haria, se protegian y cuidaban mutuamente, podian dar su vida por cuidar de alguien que les importaba.

Ellos eran tiernos, amorosos, protectores, leales, inteligentes, fuertes y amables. La gente que les dañaba eran basura total por dañar algo tan puro como ellos. El seguia pensando como hacer que el niño revisara sus alrededores, cuando ambos sintieron algo caer en el techo del auto, Yugi se acurruco asustado pensando que era algo malo y Atem suspiro con fatidio... Algo le decia que sabia que era.

Hola Atem-sama~ - ronroneo una Omega canina castaña apareciendo de pronto - has venido a verme?

No Tea, estoy guiando a un nuevo Omega que podria vivir aqui para que vea la reserva - gruño a la chica con hastio... Necesitaban con urgencia conseguirle un Alfa a la chica zorra para que dejara de acosarle.

Umm... Me estas cambiando por ese niño? - sollozo la chica mirando feo al tricolor que le devolvio la mirada con otra peor, estaba muy equivocada si creia que podria intimidarlo.

Porfavor Tea no empecemos con esto de nuevo, sabes que no soy igual a ti y que no me gustas... Hay bastantes Alfas solitarios por toda la reserva con los que puedes aparearte y formar una manada - le dijo Atem con fastidio, de verdad que estaba arto de que se le lanzara encima desde que le habian rescatado hace algunos años

Pero no serian tu! - chillo la castaña acurrucandose mimosa sobre el moreno.

Si no quiere aparearse contigo no puedes obligarle, valorate y busca a otro - gruño Yugi desde su lugar mirandola con el ceño fruncido, el era mimoso cierto pero no se lanzaria sobre Yami si este no le fuera buscado primero

Y quien eres tu para darme ordenes? Aqui eres un recien llegado asi que no puedes decirme nada! - gruño la castaña cruzanso sus brazos

Sere un recien llegado pero puedo enseñarte unas cuantas cosas cuando quiera, no me tientes - Yugi no era especialmente agresivo pero la chica lo estaba pidiendo, ademas se notaba que esta era el tipo de Omega que estaba esperando que su Alfa hiciera todo por ella y no sabia defenderse, mostrarle a la chica su nuevo lugar sobre la cadena no seria un problema

No me molestes enano, mejor ve a acurrucarte en algun lugar como el gato que eres - dijo la chica con burla, error un muy estúpido error

Yugi salto enojado tumbandolos a ambos del auto, siseando furioso se planto frente a la castaña. Esta no tardo en levantarse y transformarse en un zorro con algunas partes alteradas de color marron rojizo con detalles en negro, gruño "amenazadoramente" para intimidar al chico.

Pero el Omega tricolir habia visto millones de cosas mucho mas aterradoras que ella, se transformo el mismo y aunque era mas pequeño que el zorro estaba seguro que ganaria. Y en efecto, unos cuantos golpeas y zarpasos bien colocados del gato hicieron al zorro huir con el rabo entre las patas.

Atem mientras tanto habia grabado y documentado todo, rara vez podían ver alguno de los trabajadores a uno de los hibridos comportarse como realmente deberian, la mayoria de los hibridos que vivian alli eran rescatados de lugares donde eran maltratados y no tenian su comportamiento como naturalmente deberian.

Era muy interesante ver como actuaba un Omega que sabia lo que hacia y tenia sus instintos intactos, quiza el que Yugi y el resto de su manada vinieran a vivir ayudaria a los demas a recuperar esa parte que perdieron por culpa de la crueldad de las personas. Ellos podrian enseñarle a vivir como siempre debieron.

Oye Yugi! Puedes hacer lo que quieras, eres libre y me avisas cuando quieras regresar - grito Atem mirando divertido al orgulloso gatito ganador

Yugi asintio y salio corriendo mas seguro de su entorno, corrio por la naturaleza explorando todo el nuevo lugar con curiosidad felina, de pronto se encontro con una enorme cueva que ya estaba ocupada y se quedo en la entrada olfateando a ver si descubria que clase de hibridos habia dentro.

Vio salir a una especie de cachorro de lobo con..... Plumas y alas? Era una especie de lobo alado con detalles azules en las patas y cola, con alas grandes azules y plateadas... O bien este era un hibrido de esos combinados entre especies - Hola! - saludo con una sonrisa a la cachorra

Umm hola! - saludo la hibrida tranformandose en una niña alta detengo piel palida y ojos verdes esmeralda. Pelo largo hasta los tobillos de color azul oscuro con puntas blancas y un fleco blanco tapando uno de los ojos. Colmillos sobresalidos y alas medianas que se ocultan en mi espalda con mi cabello. Lo mas resaltante de su vestimenta era una pequeña gargantilla parecida a la tobillera que el mismo tenia - quien eres? No te habia visto por aqui antes...

Yo soy Yugi, soy nuevo por aqui supongo - le respondio a la cachorra - como te llamas?

Mi nombre es Okami - se presento tambien con una gran sonrisa, se escucho un gruñido desde adentro que llamo la atencion de la cachorra - perdon, papa esta aqui y no le gusta cuando salgo asi, tiendo a perderme y meterme en lios

Oh.. Perdon por meterte en problemas pequeña - dijo Yugi con las orejitas agachadas

De la cueva salio un reptil del tamaño casi de un caballo con dos enormes alas, que le gruño a la niña - aww.... Ya voy papa!

El reptil se fijo que la niña entro y bufo divertido, hay fue cuando noto al pequeño Omega que le miraba, comenzo a cambiar de tamaño y forma quedando un hibrido de cabello castaño con ojos frios azules - veo que ya estas mejor

Mejor de que? - pregunto Yugi sumamente confundido.

Yo fui el que ayudo a sacarte de la base de los cazadores - respondio el castaño cruzando sus brazos - vi lo mal que estaban tu y tu amigo

Oh... Gracias por ayudarnos - dijo Yugi sonriendole sumamente agradecido - esta es tu casa?

Una de mis casas - respondio con frialdad - tengo muchas casas aunque aqui viven mi compañero y crias, asi que podrias verla como mi casa principal

Oh! Supongo que la pequeña es tu cria no? - prengunto tontamente, el ya sabia la respuesta

Si, quieres pasar a ver a mi compañero? El tambien estaba alli el dia que te rescatamos - pregunto asiendose a un lado para dejarlo pasar

Yugi vio asombrado la cueva que era una mezcla entre la forma en que el y sus amigos vivian, y la forma en que vivian los Betas. En una esquina estaba un enorme perro de color entre rubio y blanco, cuando sintio al gato llegar volteo a ver a la entrada se tranformo en un chico alto y palidos de cabellos rubios - quien es Seto?

Uno de los niños que sacamos de la base de los cazadores - respondio pasando dentro de la cueva y recostandose a un lado de el

Lo conocias papa? - pregunto la pequeña de antes apareciendo de detras del rubio

Nosotros lo salvamos a el y otro Omega de unos cazadores - le contesto el castaño una calidez que antes no tenia

Aww... Que lindos! - dijo Yugi de pronto, el realmente no le habia prestado atencion a lo que decian, su mirada habia quedado prendada de dos pequeñines acurrucados junto al rubio - mas cachorros!

Tenemos tres, Okami la mayor - el rubio señalo a la pequeña - Dante el del medio - señalo a uno de los bebes de cabellos castaños - y Kate solo unos segundos mas joven que el otro - señalo a la otra bebe con cabellos rubios.

Puedo ayudarte a cuidarlos? Amo a los cachorros! - exclamo Yugi feliz mirando a los bebes, a lo que el rubio asintio algo dudoso... No veia a ese otro Omega malicioso pero nunca se sabia, por experiencia no confiaba mucho en los recien llegados

Pero paso el dia y las dudas del rubio se disiparon, ese niño no tenia una pizca de malicia... Asi Yugi hizo sus primeros aliados en lo que iba a ser su nuevo hogar, ahora solo faltaba hablar con sus amigos a ver como los convenceria...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenos esto ha sido todo por hoy, hasta la proxima!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine yo con otro capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Pasaron unos cuantos dias donde Yugi estuvo conociendo como eran las cosas en la reserva y compartio con la familia de Seto. Resulta que el era el dueño de toda esa tierra y reserva, Yugi confundido por la razon la cual un Alfa era dueño de tantas tierras pregunto.

Al parecer Seto podia disfrazarse sin problemas como un Beta mas y de esta forma recibio educacion formal de parte de ellos, se hico rico y poderoso ademas de influyente gracias a su gran intelecto. Ahora ayuda a hibridos como el a tener un lugar seguro donde vivir y siempre va a en busqueda de hibridos que necesiten ayuda.

Seto tenia sus adiciones animales en forma de escamas que cubrian sua hombros, espalda, parte de sus brazos y piernas; con la ropa elegante que siempre tenia era muy falcil esconder esas partes de si mismo. No se avergonzaba realmente por lo que era, pero debia mantenerse como estaba si quiera seguir ayudando a mas seres como el.

En cuanto a sus colmillos y garras era simple, el nunca sonreia para mostrar comillos y sus garras las mantenia cortas y limadas... Su forma animal era suficientemente fuerte como para cazar con ella solamente. Ademas los Betas no tenian los sentidos desarrollados de los Alfas y Omegas para detectar que de verdad no era iluno de ellos, el siempre tenia cuidado con que le detectaran cuando sus socios traian a sus mascotas.

Tambien tenia un hermano menor para el cual no era tan facil esconder esas adiciones, sus cabellos estaban mezclados con algunas plumas y tenia unas ligeras escamas en sus mejillas. Por eso principalmente tenian su Hogar dentro de su propia reserva, el no queria perder esa parte instintiva que era suya y su hermanito tampoco deberia.

El habia conseguido su exito gracias a una pequeña apuesta que hizo con un magnate, y por supuesto la gano. En poco tiempo el hombre tuvo un "accidente" y el heredo todo lo de el, no le costo mucho duplicar todo lo que tenia y ahora era el hombre mas poderoso del mundo.

Su compañero habia sido uno de los primeros que rescato, el estaba siendo obligado a pelear contra otros hibridos caninos en peleas clandestinas. El era extremadamente fuerte y le drogaban para volverlo extremadamente agresivo, le obligaban a pelear hasta que matara a su oponente o este le matara a el.

Al instante le saco de alli, en un principio no no se llevaban muy bien, pero con el tiempo mejoraron su relacion. Y cuando descubrieron en sus muslos marcas gemelas parecidas a un dragon todo fue aun mejor, ahora eran una pequeña manada con tres crias.

Yugi tambien se habia hecho gran amigo de Atem y Mai, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y hablaban de muchas cosas. Pero hoy era un dia importante, Mai le habia dicho que seguramente Ryou despertaria y desde temprano estaba en la habitacion esperando para ver el despertar de su amigo.

Aun no habia ido a ver al resto de su manada, y eso lo tenia preocupado. Sabia que ellos debian estar ya muertos de nervios por no saber de sus paraderos... Solo estaba esperando que Ryou terminara de despertar para poder ir a hablar con ellos y arrastrarlos hasta su nuevo hogar.

Ya tenia incluso una cueva seleccionada donde todos cabrian comodamente, estaba cerca de un lago y tenia abundantes presas a su alrededor, tambien estaba cerca de la cueva de Seto para que las crias de este pudieran visitarlos cuando quisieran. Era ya medio dia y el felino estaba impaciente, su amigo aun no despertaba.

No te desesperes, hoy despertara no te preocupes pero a la hora que su cuerpo quiera pequeño - dijo Mai mirandolo divertida

Quiero que Ryou ya despierte! - exclamo Yugi haciendo um puchero

Ten paciencia, cuando este listo lo hara - reitero la mujer pacientemente

Yugi hizo un puchero pero asintio para volver a acurrucarse enfurruñado, paso un rato mas cuando escucho a su amigo comenzar a gemir - Ryou?

Debilmente los ojitos del canino comenzaron a abrirse, Yugi vio que intento decir algo pero no pudo... Tenia una cosa rara en su garganta que parecia atragantarlo, el tricolor asustado llamo grito por Mai para que viniera a ayudar a su amigo.

La rubia llego corriendo y saco esa cosa de la garganta del peliblanco - perdon, eso te ayudaba a respirar mientras estuviste tan herido

Yugi? - pregunto el peliblanco con la voz algo rasposa - donde estamos?

Estamos en un lugar donde nos ayudaran Ryou-chan! No te preocupes, son buenos - respondio el tricolor feliz - ellos te curaron cuando estabas tan herido

Ummm - murmuro Ryou distraido con la mirada baja, le dolia un poco su cuerpo y no sabia que decir

Como te sientes? - le pregunto la mujer con dulzura levantando la carita del chico para revisarlo

Yo... Me duele un poco mi cuerpo y tengo sed... - respondio con timidez

El dolor es normal, estuviste muy herido - dijo la chica revisandolo completamente

Cuanto tiempo he estado aqui? - pregunto el chico aun timido.

Varios dias - le contesto concentrada en revisar al menor

Bakura debe estar muy preocupado por mi - murnuro Ryou con tristeza sabiendo que su Alfa estaba loco de los nervios

Hoy mismo si es posible voy a ir a buscarlos! No te preocupes Ryou - dijo Yugi acariciando las orejitas de su amigo - podremos vivir aqui todos y estaremos seguros

Estas seguro que aceptaran? Bakura y los otros no son tan dociles como nosotros dos - dijo Ryou conociendo el caracter del lobo - mejor nosotros vamos con ellos y olvidamos que esto paso

Me temo que eso no se podra pequeño, tu principalmente no podras salir de aqui - hablo la mujer - no estas apto para vivir completamente salvaje, debes mantenerte aqui por tu propia seguridad

Pero... Mi Alfa Bakura estara muy molesto si no vuelvo - reclamo el peliblanco con el ceño fruncido - soy fuerte y se defenderme!

Tu forma animal al menos tiene garras y colmillos? - pregunto la mujer mirandolo seria

Ryou se mordio el labio con nerviosismo - .... No se transformarme... Nunca he podido hacerlo

Pequeño, asi menos podemos dejarte ir - dijo la chica con firmeza - sabemos que eres fuerte pero no estaremos comodos con dejarte ir asi, tenemos maneras de arreglar tu dentadura y garras al menos un poco, pero para eso tienes que quedarte aqui

Pero... Quiero a mi Bakura, no quiero estar aqui solo - murmuro el Omega, sinceramente no le importaba estar para siempre sin garras o colmillos si eso significaba dejar a su Alfa

Por eso los ire a buscar a todos! - agrego Yugi sonriente - nadie tendra que dejar a nadie

Crees que si podras convencerlos? - pregunto Ryou ilucionado, quieria ver a Bakura

Bakura seguro vendrá a penas sepa que estas aqui, y si se lo pido a Yami seguro que acepta igual... Malik vendra donde estemos nosotros sin duda y su alfa vendra con el - explico el tricolor seguro de lo que decia - no tendre problemas en traerlos

Bien Yugi, confio en ti - Ryou sonrio para seguidamente bostezar

Usted deberia estar descanzando señor, deje a Yugi la preocupacion de traer a sus amigos y descanse para que pueda recibir a su Alfa con energia - ordeno la mujer de brazos cruzados jocosamente - a dormir!

Hai! - dijo Ryou para volver a acurrucarse en las sabanas, se quedo unos segundos simplemente asi recostado hasta que morfeo le reclamo y se quedo dormido.

Yugi vio a su amigo con una sonrisa, ahora que vio que estaba mejor era hora de ir a buscar al resto de su familia - Mai! Cuando puedo ir por los chicos?

En cuanto Atem regrese y yo ire contigo, Akefia e Ishizu se quedaran con Ryou - respondio la rubia acomodando al pequeño canino en la cama

Yugi asintio sonriente y salio corriendo feliz de la vida, vio entrar al Beta de cabellos Blancos a la habitacion de su amigo y sonrio aun mas, el no habia tratado mucho a Akefia, pero sabia que el hombre era bueno y le habia tomado cariño a su amigo. Por el pasillo vio llegar a Atem y se lanzo a abrazarle - Atem! Ryou-chan desperto asi que podemos ir por el resto de los chicos!

Sonriendo el moreno lo atrapo - esta bien pequeño, dejanos organizarnos y vamos por ellos

Yu se separo y lo siguio, intentaba ver que eran las cosas que Atem hacia pero no las entendia para nada, lo unico que sabia era que iria por el resto de su familia y estaba extremadamente feliz por ello - listo Yugi, aqui tenemos el auto listo y algunas cosas mas que podriamos necesitar, ya sabes tienes la tobillera y esta el boton que debes precionar para que nosotros te busquemos a ti y tus amigos cuando esten listos

El Omega asintio y se subio con ellos al auto, lo llevaron hasta el bosque donde vivian todos juntos y ahora le tocaba a el guiar al grupo, pero no lo haria de inmediato, primero hablaria con ellos y luego llamaria a los Betas para que los buscaran. Sabia que si les sentian llegar a todos juntos seria un problema y sus amigos atacarian, mejor evitar eso y hablar primero con ellos.

Fue un viaje algo largo, al parecer el bosque donde vivian el y sus amigos estaba un poco retirado, pero llegaron y Yugi se trasformo inmediatamente en su forma de gatito, tenia que ir a buscar aa su familia...

* * *

_Con los otros..._

Los ultimos dias habian sido una pesadilla, no importo donde buscaron a los Omegas no les encontraron. Yami y Bakura estaban extremadamentes deprimidos por ello, se sentian como unos Alfas terribles por no haber podido encontrar a sus parejas. Ahora mismo estaban en cada uno acurrucados en una esquina deprimidos y sin ganas de hacer nada, solamente querian ver a sus pobres Omegas.

Cuando de pronto Yami levanto la mirada sorprendido, podia llegarle debilmente el aroma de su Omega y se acercaba cada vez mas. Se levanto rapidamente y salio corriendo cofundiendo a los demas, el tenia que ver a su Yugi lo antes posible. Lo vio a lo lejos y acelero aun mas el paso, su Yugi estaba aqui!

Yugi! - grito en cuanto estubo frente a el abrazandole con fuerza, estuvo extremadamente preocupado por su pequeño gatito - Yugi, como estas? Te sientes bien? Donde estabas? Que te paso?

Tranquilo Yami, estoy bien de verdad! - respondio el Omega divertido por las constantes preguntas del Alfa - unos cazadores nos atraparon a mi y a Ryou, pero unos amigos nos salvaron! Estabamos heridos y ellos nos curaron

Oh, como me alegro! Donde estan para agradecerles? - dijo Yami mirando alrededor del menor

Despues les agradeces, ahora mismo necesito hablar de algo con todos y contarle todo lo que me ha pasado - respondio Yugi sonriendo suavemente a su casi compañero

Donde esta Ryou!? - pregunto Bakura al menor interrumpiendo la escena de reencuentro, los demas habian seguido a Yami en cuanto salio corriendo de esa forma y el peliblanco en cuanto vio al Omega tricolor se lanzo a buscar a su propio Omega... Pero no lo veia ni olfateaba por ningun lugar cercano

El esta bien Bakura, solo que no pudo acompañarme por que aun esta herido, podemos ir a casa y les explico? - respondio Yugi con algo de seriedad, todos asintieron y fueron hasta la cueva donde se sentaron en un pequeño circulo.

Bien Yugi, dinos que paso con ustedes! - exclamo Malik mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido

El Omega suspiro para comenzar a contar todo lo que habia ocurrido, desde que fueron atrapados por lo cazadores hasta que fueron salvados por le grupo de conservadores. Los Alfas gruñeron furiosos al escuchar varias partes de la historia, queria que magicamente los cazadores revivieran para volverlos a matar brutalmente.

Ahora iba por la parte de irse a vivir en la reserva y Yugi estaba nervioso, no queria que los otros se molestaran o negaran a la primera, la reserva era un lugar comodo y le gustaria intentar vivir con todos alli. Les solto la bomba y todo quedo en silencio, los Alfas eran los primeros que parecian pensar todo con seriedad.

Estas seguro que no quieren simplemente domesticarnos sin que nos demos cuenta? - gruño Malik con algo de ira - los Betas no son presisamente bueno con nosotros, no confio en ninguno de ellos

Ellos son buenos! Me ayudaron y curaron sin pedir nada a cambio, incluso quieren ver si pueden ayudar a Ryou a recuperar sus garras y colmillos - exclamo con seguridad el tricolor - por favor confíen en mi, podemos vivir alli cómodamente

Yo quiero ver a Ryou, si pueden ayudarlo bien - dijo Bakura despues de un rato - voy a estar alli para ver todo lo que le hagan, soy su Alfa y es mi deber protegerlo

Si quieres ir hasta haya te acompañare - dijo esta vez Yami soltando un suspiro, no le agradaba mucho ala idea pero Yugi parecia ilusionado

Si ustedes van nosotros tambien, somos una manada y tenemos que protegernos entre todos - Malik y Mariku tambien agregaron sonriente.

Yugi asintio y toco el pequeño boton que llamaria al grupo de Betas, ya les habia informado sobre ellos a su manada para que no se asustaran y atacaran. En poco tiempo llegaron las camionetas y sus amigos Betas se bajaron de los autos saludando a todos, Yugi vio divertido como Yami se coloco ligeramente frente a el.

Hola chicos, supongo que Yugi-chan ya les hablo de nosotros no? - dijo Mai para romper el hielo con los hibridos obviamente tensos con la presencia de todos

Si y muchas gracias por salvar a los dos Omegas y cuidarlos, les estoy eternamente agradecido - era cierto que Yami no confiaba en ellos pero si sabia agradecer cuando debia.

Yo quiero ir a ver a Ryou, donde esta? - mientras Bakura aun no estaba tranquilo tenia que ver a su Ryou antes de estarlo.

El esta en la reserva descansando de sus heridas, necesita mucho descanso para recuperarse - respondio con tranquilidad la mujer, de nada le servia alterarse con un Alfa obviamente preocupado.

Yugi nos estaba hablando sobre un lugar donde podemos vivir sin tener que preocuparnos por los cazadorez, es cierto? - pregunto Malik con aspereza y duda, el confiaba aun menos en los Betas... Pero aun tenian a Ryou y no podia ser tan grocero y agresivo como queria.

Si, hay mucho espacio y naturaleza donde pueden hacer su vida, alli no pueden entrar cazadores - respondio esta vez Atem con la misma calma, estaba aconstumbrado a los hibridos desconfiados de ellos antes... Y no era de extrañar que desconfiaran de ellos, los Betas le hacian mucho daño a ellos.

No los obligaremos a nada, solo les hacemos la propuesta que pueden tomar si quieren - agrego Mai - lo unico que no esta en discucion es que Ryou debe quedarse con nosotros por seguridad

Yo no voy a vivir sin mi compañero, asi que ire con ustedes - gruño Bakura de mal humor, queria ver a su Ryou lo mas pronto posible...

Todos decidimos que ya iba a ir con ustedes por ahora - intervino Yami antes de que se calderan los animos - vamos a ver que tal es el lugar

Bien, empaquen lo que tengan que empacar y vamos - dijo Mai sonriendoles a todos

Los hibridos asinrieron y recogieron todo lo que tenian en la cueva para subir en los autos algo nerviosos, no estaban aun muy conformes con esta idea...

* * *

_Mientras tanto..._

Ryou habia logrado dormir un poco, pero habia despertado al sentir que habia dormido mucho tiempo ya. Se estiro de forna adorable con cuidado de los dolores en su cuerpo, bostezo un poco y hay fue donde noto al extraño mirandolo con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

Apenadi y nervioso se acurruco en las sabanas intentado esconderse, esta vez no estaba su amigo para decirle si esta persona era buena o no. Akefia al ver al Omega esconderse nervioso suspiro levantandose para sentarse a un lado del menor - no te hare daño pequeño, estas a salvo...

Ryou espero unos segundos antes de salir para observar bien al mayor, este le sonrio suavemente para tranquilizarlo. El Omega le correspondio la sonrisa viendo que no tenia mala intenciones y recibio una pequeña rascada detras de las orejitas de recompenza - eres adorable lo sabias?

Ya no soy adorable, soy feroz! - aunque el puchero extremadamente adorable que hizo no ayudo nada en su caso.

Si eres demasiado adorable para tu propio bien - decidio Akefia mirandolo entretenido - quieres salir a dar una vuelta? Llevas dias durmiendo y aunque mama Mai diga que necesitas descanso, tambien necesitas ejercicio o no mejoras de verdad

A donde iriamos? - pregunto Ryou un poco curioso.

Necesito ir a conseguir algunos suministros, podrias ir conmigo si quieres y prometes hacerme caso - respondio el moreno encogiendose de hombros haces ejercicio y puede que te concienta un poco, que dices?

Esta bien - respondio con una pequeña sonrisa

Vamos entonces - dijo Akefia levantandose y ayudando al menor a salir de la cama - primero tenemos que conseguirte un rastreado y una ropa mas descente que esa bata de hospital

Rou solo lo siguio sin decir nada, habia prometido hacerle caso al mayor y eso haria. Caminaron hasta otra habitacion donde entraron - donde quieres tu rastreador? Tenemos collares, aretes, pulceras...

Estoy algo aconstumbrado a cosas asi, solo que llevo tiempo sin usarlo - respondio Ryou señanlando un collar algo grueso con el rastreador al centro.

Eso es.... No se quiem tuvo la brillante idea de hacer uno parecido a un collar de perro, seguro que lo quieres? - pregunto dudoso el moreno

Si como dije, pase mucho tiempo usando algo como eso - aseguro encogiendose de hombros

Tu fuiste una mascota, por eso es que no tienes garras o colmillos, te las quitaron para que no te defendieras - aseguro con algo de tristeza Akefia

Ryou se le quedo mirando con duda - De verdad fue que me las quitaron? Yo pense que naci asi, desde que recuerdo no tengo ni garras o colmillos

Te hicimos examenes y radiografias, la madre de tus garras estan absolutamente destruidas, no hay forma de que hayas nacido asi - explico con el ceño fruncido tomando el collar que eligio el Omega, no le agradaba eso de ponerselo realmente pero era necesario - tus dientes estan dañados desde la raiz, incluso metieron una placa de metal dentro de tus encias para atrofiar tus colmillos para siempre

Akefia se detuvo un momento para colocarle el collar al Omega - Una pregunta, te deben de doler los dientes cuando muerdes no?

Si, me duele bastante - respondio bajando la mirada un poco

Eso es por la placa de metal y el daño que te ha hecho a traves del tiempo, veras eso es un elemento extraño en tu sistema y siempre ha intentado expulsarlo sin poder hacerlo - explico acariciando las orejitas y dandole una ropa - lo enredaron entre el material oseo de tus dientes y eso es lo que atrofia su crecimiento normal, eso tambien a causado que el material oseo se acumule demasiado en tua encias cosa que podria causarte incluso un cancer y matarte en poco tiempo

Pero... Yo no quiero morir, quiero tener cachorros con Bakura y criarlos - murmuro Ryou triste

Akefia al ver eso rapidamente abrazo al menor con cariño - no moriras pequeño, Mai te operara a penas te recuperes de tus heridas completamente para sacarte esa porqueria, luego te daremos complejos vitaminicos para estimular a tus dientes a crecer... Tambien reconstruiremos lo mas posible la madre de garras para ver cuanto mejoran

Oh... Gracias de verdad, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy - dijo Ryou abrazando al Beta con algunas lagrimitas en sus ojos, estaba extremadamente feliz de que haya una manera de volver a tener sus garritas y colmillos...

No te preocupes, solo queremos ayudarte - consolo Akefia sonriendo suavemente, definitivamente este niñp era demasiado adorable...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto a sido todo por hoy asi que nos veremos una proxima vez!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece!

Despues de ese momento emotivo Ryou y Akefia terminaron con lo que hacia para salir, el moreno acomodo en su cuello el collar para que el Omega se fuera a vestir. El peliblanco salio con unos short olgados y una camiseta igual - Vamos!

Bien pequeño, vamos - dijo Akefia divertido para tomar la manita del Omega y guiarlo fuera del centro, se montaron en uno de los autos para ir a un destino desconocido para el hibrido.

Akefia lo llevo a varios lugares y le compro muchas cosas sabrosas, nunca habia probado loa llamados postres pero sabia que tenia que comer mas de ellos, eran simplemente maravillosos. Pero el paseo estaba por llegar a su fin, el moreno ya habia conseguido todo lo que el centro necesitaba y tenian que regresar. Aunque toda protesta murio cuando se le dijo que Yugi fue a buscar al resto de su manada, ahora era que apuraba para que regresaran

En cuanto llegaron Ryou se quedo en la puerta, queria ser el primero en ver al resto de su familia y Bakura llegar, no tubo que esperar mucho para ver a varios autos llegar. Brincando ligeramente sobre su lugar espero a ver quienes se bajanban y cuando se fijo en los cabellos plateados de su Alfa salio corriendo para lanzarse en sus brazos.

Bakura! Estas aqui - murmuro Ryou estando apretado contra el pecho de su Alfa, este lo había atrapado al vuelo y apretado contra sin ganas de soltarlo pronto

No sabes lo angustiado que estaba por ti Ryou - susurro casi inaudible en su oído - no vuelvas a desaparecer de esa forma...

No volveré a hacerlo, no te preocupes - susurro en el mismo tono - siempre estaré aquí para ti

Como estas? - pregunto el.Alfa separándose del menor para revisarle con atención

Estoy bien ahora que estas aqui Bakura - respondió el menor sonriendole

Oigan chicos que tal si terminamos de pasar y nos acomodamos en la reserva? - intervino a la pareja Atem que había estado mirándolos con una sonrisa, no sabia que se habían dicho pero le alegraba el ambiente ameno que había entre los dos

Bakura bufo ligeramente por haber sido interrumpido pero aun asi asintio para levantar en sus brazos a un sorprendido Ryou, el no soltaria a su pequeño compañero pronto ahora que volvia a tenerlo en sus brazos. El Omega con una sonrisa en sus labios se acurruco en los brazos de su Alfa respirando su aroma y enterrando la cara en su cuello.

Ven te mostrare la habitacion de Ryou de la cual no deberia haber salido - dijo Mai a lo ultimo fulminando con la mirada a Akefia, que sonrio socarronamente.

El también necesita ejercicio y quería concentir a la cosita adorable, que tiene de malo eso? - respondió el moreno mosqueado

Mai le ignoro magistralmente y se fue con los dos hibridos peliblancos - ustedes tambien podrian venir a ver y luego los llevo a la reserva para que puedan irse adaptando al nuevo lugar

Todos los hibridos asintieron y con diversos niveles de dudas y cautela siguieron a la mujer, llegaron la habitacion del Omega peliblanco y Mai ordeno al Alfa que recostara al chico. Este obedecio pero antes retiro todas las almohadas de la cama para subir el mismo donde antes estaban y servirle a su Omega de almohada en su forma de lobo. El mismo por fin descanzaria como se debe despues de dias de preocupación, estaba acurrucado con su pequeño compañero y no podía pedir mas.   
Los Betas miraron divertidos la escena, se notaba que ese Alfa quería mucho a su Omega y viceversa, los dos estaban acurrucados cómodamente sobre la cama y parecían a punto de quedarse dormidos.

Bueno chicos vamos a la reserva para que vayan observando todo, supongo que deben reclamar su territorio tambien no? - pregunto Mai despues de chillar internamente ante la bonita escena de los peliblancos... Ella misma quisiera conseguirse un novio que la tratara tan bonito como ese Alfa trataba a su Omega.

Yo ya tengo una cueva para nosotros! - exclamo Yugi feliz - vamos a verla y acomodamos todo!

Antes debemos colocarle a todos los rastreadores, Yugi-chan les hablaste a todos sobre ellos? - Mai no queria que ellos se sintieran incómodos por eso o intentaran atacarles.

Si, Yugi no hablo de ellos, aunque no nos sentimos realmente cómodos con la idea de que nos vigilen lo aceptamos al venir aqui - dijo Yami con voz seria

No es vigilarlos, es mas que todo saber como estan y si no se han metido en problemas, tenemos algunos escapistas que hemos tenido que sacar de las garras de cazadores muchas veces - conto con algo de hastio recordando.a cierta pequeña traviesa hija de Seto que vivia poniendo los pelos de punta a todos con sus aventuras.

No dijeron que este lugar es seguro para todos? O nos mentían? - pregunto Malik gruñendo un poco

Si, dentro de los limites de la reserva no hay problema, pero si sales los cazadores siempre están al asecho y escondidos esperando atacar, hemos intentado espantarlos pero alrededor de la reserva es tierra libre y no podemos hacer nada mas que negociar con ellos por los híbridos que atrapan - explico la rubia con algo de pesar - mientras no salgan de los limites estaran a salvo

Chicos! Ya dejen de desconfiar de ellos que son buenas personas - pidio Yugi con los ojitos brillantes y todos supieron que estaban jodidos, esos ojitos eran demasiado adorables para decir que no - podemos terminar aquí e ir a ver la cueva que escogi? Aun tenemos que organizar todo!

Yami suspiro y le sonrio a su Omega para hacerle saber que irían sin problemas, la Beta los guió hasta la habitación donde guardaban los rastreadores que tenian - donde los quieren? Tenemos muchos modelos de rastreadores...

Yami se adelanto y vio las varias cosas extrañas que estaban por alli, uno pequeño le llamo la atención y la Beta se dio cuenta de ello - eso es un pendiente, tendria que abrir un agujero en una de tus orejas para colocartelo - el Alfa asintio desinterezadamente, no creia que le doliera mucho aquello.

La chica en poco tiempo habia abierto el agujero en la parte de abajo de la oreja felina y habia colocado el arete, le desinfecto y ordeno cuiadado por unos dias para que no se le infectara el agujero. Giro a ver a los otros dos cuando termino con Yami - Yo no se que escoger... - a Malik realmente no le gustaba ninguno, todos eran negros y aburridos.... Queria uno brillante - no tienes uno que brille?

Oh... Supongo que eres parte cuervo, no tenemos muchos hibridos de aves en la reserva pero por aqui deberia tener uno para ti - murmuro la chica buscando entre los cajones - ya lo encontre!

En sus manos tenia una pequeña esfera que brillaba tenuemente y a Malik le encanto, aunque no entendia como ponersela. La chica tomo una de sus alas para confusion del rubio Omega y de alguna manera la esfera quedo enredada entre las plumas - listo! Ahora tienes un bonito y funcional adorno brillante, no es fantastico?

Malik asintio agitando sus alas ligeramente para ver la bolita brillar enbelezado, la chica nego con la cabeza divertida y se giro a la otra ave en la habitacion - tu como lo quieres?

Como sea esta bien, me da igual con tal que no me estorbe - respondio Mariku encogiendose de hombros

La Beta asintio para sacar un brazalete que ajusto al brazo del Alfa - el deberia quedar en una de tus patas cuando te transformes asi que no te estorbara tranquilo

Bien ahora que todos estan listos vamos a la reserva, sus cosas las podran recoger cuando quieran chicos - dijo Mai sonriendoles y guiandolos a la salida - todo alrededor es el sitio protegido por la reserva, Yugi ya conoce los limites donde no deberian salir para que esten seguros, pueden regresar cuando quieran siempre seran bien recibidos aqui

Cuando Ryou y Bakura vendran con nosotros? - pregunto Malik curioso.

Bakura puede ir cuando quiera, Ryou todavía se recupera y luego volveremos a intervenirlo para reparar el daño que tiene en sus colmillos y garras - respondió con una sonrisa - claro ustedes son bienvenidos aquí siempre que quieran chicos, pueden visitarle en cualquier momento

Bien, supongo que nosotros debemos irnos por ahora... Quiero ver que hay por aqui, vamos Yugi guianos a la cueva de las que nos hablaste - dijo Yami antes de transformarse y hacer seña para que Yugi hiciera lo mismo.

Hasta luego Mai! - se despidio el tricolor para tambien transformarse y comenzar a correr con su Alfa siguiendole de cerca, los dos rubios nada mas hicieron una seña de despedida para seguir a los dos felinos.

Yugi iba corriendo contento, ya tenia a su familia completa con el. Vio la cueva de Seto y supo que toda la familia estaba dentro, al parecer el Alfa habia llegado de donde sea que se iba todos los dias. No muy lejos encontro la cueva que habia reclamado para el y todos los que amaba, les hizo un pequeño gruñido patera indicarles a todos que estaban en el lugar.

Los tres que iban con el entraron en la cueva con algo de cautela, aunque luego de un rato le gusto el lugar, era calido y espacioso. Malik y Mariku volaron un poco y vieron una grieta parecia a la de la anterior cueva, se notaba que el Omega tricolor había pensado en todo.

Les gusto el lugar? - pregunto Yugi mirando a todos nerviosamente

Esta maravilloso, nos encanta amor - respondió Yami abrazando a su Omega - ahora bien, hora de organizar y acomodar todo!

Yo voy por las cosas para hacer nuestro nido! - exclamo Malik para salir volando, el estaba muy emocionado... El anterior nido habia sido construido enteramente por Mariku y el solo habia hecho unos cuantos arreglos luego, ahora tenian la oportunidad de construir su nuevo hogar juntos.

Mariku, vamos por las cosas que dejamos con los Betas - dijo Yami y el rubio accedió - Yugi tu quédate aqui a cuidar nuestra casa - el Omega asintió feliz con como iban las cosas hasta ahora...

* * *

_Con Bakura..._

Despues que habia tomando una pequeña siesta el Alfa se desperto, su Omega aun dormia acurrucado usandolo de almohada. Con cuidado de no despertarle se levanto para observarlo bien, tenia que revisar la salud de su compañero todavia.

Con su nariz detecto las heridas curativas en sus costados, piernas y brazos. Gruño suavemente sabiendo por la historia de Yugi que esto habia sido hecho por los malditos cazadores, de verdad que queria revivirlos para volver a matarles con brutalidad.

Volvio a recostarse en su posicion aun siendo un lobo y se quedo simplemente alli mirando a su pequeño compañero dormir placidamente. La puerta de la habitacion se abrio y el gruño de forma amenazadora, no conocia el aroma de esta persona asi que no podia confiar en el.

Akefia se quedo donde estaba en la puerta al escuchar el profundo gruñido, lo mejor para su integridad fisica era no alterar al Alfa que solo estaba protegiendo a su Omega - oye solo vine a revisar a Ryou, y tambien a buscarte para que elijas tu rastreador, y supongo que alguien ya te ha hablado de el... Luego puedes regresar con la lindura, no voy a lastimarle o hacerle algo

Bakura se le quedo mirando por unos segundos, pero luego bufo para volver a su forma humana - vamos entonces, no quiero dejar a Ryou tanto tiempo solo...

Akefia asintio y le guio a la habitacion donde estaban todos los modelos de ratreadores que tenian, Bakura se les quedo mirando con atencion y señalo un arete como el de Yami solo que mucho mas pequeño. Akefia asintio y procedio a buscar las cosas para abrir el agujero, en poco tiempo Bakura lucia una pequeña argolla en la oreja que tenia maltrecha.

Ya puedes regresar con tu Omega, por cierto.... Tienes hambre? - pregunto Akefia en cuanto regresaban - a Ryou ya le llevaran de comer, dime para avisar que tambien te envien algo de comida a ti, no te preocupes imagino que solo comes carne poco cocida no?

Bakua asintio, a decir verdad ahora que tenia a su Ryou junto a el, comenzaba a llegarle el hambre y cansancio que habia ignorado por la preocupacion que tenia por su pequeño compañero. En cuanto volvieron a la habitacion vieron como el Omega se despertaba estirandose tiernamente.

Hola Ryou, tienes hambre? - pregunto Akefia sonriendo enternecido por lo adorable que era el peliblanco, Bakura simplemente se sento junto a el chico abrazando por la cintura al menor.

El Omega asintio acurrucado comodamente a un lado de su Alfa, el moreno acaricio las suaves orejitas del Omega ignorando como Bakura lo fulminaba con la mirada, le valian verga los celos del tipo. Y como Ryou estaba muy comodo con los mimos que recibia Bakura tampoco hizo nada por evitar que el Beta acariciara a su Omega.

En eso Mai llego cargando una enorme bandeja con dos platos distintos, uno tenia una gran pila de carne un poco sangrienta y en el otro habia otra pila de carne pero molida - aqui tienen su comida!

Bakura olio las dos comidas con atencion, los dos Betas se dieron cuenta en este momento lo extremadamente sobreprotector con su Omega. Cuando el peliblanco estaba seguro de que no habia nada mas que carne y unos cuantos condimentos accedio a comer, Ryou nego con la cabeza divertido para comer el mismo - Te molimos la carne para que no te fuerces mucho para comerla, espero que la disfrutes...

Esta buena! - exclamo el chico sonriendo felizmente.

Me alegra que te guste, los dejare comer - dijo Mai para despedirse y dejar a los dos peliblancos comiendo en compañia de Akefia que los veia con atención, rara vez se podia ver el comportamiento de los hibridos en pareja y estos dos eran demasiado tiernos e interezantes para no prestarles atención.

* * *

_Con los demás..._

Yami y Mariku hacían el ultimo viaje de regreso a su nuevo hogar cargados de cosas, este era el ultimo despues de otros dos viajes de ida y regreso a la cueva que habían hecho. Llegaron algo cansados y vieron a Yugi acomodando las cosas que ya habian traido en compañia de una cachorra... Bien todos ellos eran hibridos pero esta chica era extraña.

Yugi, quien es la pequeña? - pregunto Yami dandose a conocer

Oh! Ella es Okami, es la cachorra del dueño de todas estas tierras, se llama Seto y vive con su compañero por aqui cerca! - explico Yugi sonriendo y mostrando a la cachorra que tenia en sus brazos - ya les hable sobre el!

O cierto... - recordo el Alfa la pequeña historia de su Omega - y que haces aqui pequeña?

Vine a visitar a Yugi, el es bueno y juega conmigo cuando estoy aburrida - respondió la niña sonriendo desde los brazos del Omega - ustedes también jugaran conmigo?

Si quieres jugar no tengo problema en hacerlo, pero por ahora todos debemos comer, Mariku ayudame a cazar por hoy que no conozco este lugar aun - respondio Yami dandole una pequeña sonrisa - vas a quedarte a comer o tu padres te esperan?

Puedo quedarme otro rato, asi puedo acompañarlos! - dijo la niña con firmeza - y no digan que soy pequeña por que no lo soy!

Yami dudo un poco pero accedió con un suspiro, serian Mariku y el, podrian proteger a la pequeña sin problemas... Ademas algo le decia que si no la llevaban con ellos por las buenas, ella se iba a ir detrás de ellos por las malas y sin decires nada - con una condicion, no te alejaras mucho de nosotros!

Lo prometo! - afirmo la niña satisfecha de haberse salido con la suya

Ven con nosotros entonces, Yugi termina aqui lo que puedas y despues te ayudaremos - mando el Alfa tricolor con tranquilidad

Con eso los dos Alfas y la cachorra salieron a paso lento, no querian perder de vista a la cria y ademas querian observar bien sus alrededores, en poco tiempo habian logrado ver a un enorme jabali que serviria para todos - espera aqui y no hagas ruido pequeña, te dare una leccion de caza estilo felino - murmuro Yami en voz baja antes de transformarse un su forma animal.

Okami vio atentamente como Yami se acercaba a paso lento y cauteloso sin perder de vista a su presa, el Alfa a pesar de ser negro podia mezclarse perfectamente con las sombras de su entorno y hacerse practicamente invisible. Yami de pronto salto y atrapo al desprevenido animal con sus garras, intento pelear un poco pero no pudo hacer mucho antes de que los filosos colmillos del felino quedaran en su garganta.

Cuando el enorme animal murió Yami volvió a su forma humana y le sonrio a la niña - que te parecio?

Eso estuvo genial! - exclamo la cachorra caminando hasta el tricolor y mirando al jabali muerto con curiosidad

Yami sonrió y despeino los cabellos de la cachorra, iba a regresar a la cueva cuando una hibrida de zorro aparecio timidamente de entre la maleza - umm... Hola!

Hola - saludo también el Alfa mirando a la Omega desconocida con una ceja arqueda

Eh... Vi lo que hiciste con ese animal y fue fantástico, me parece que eres un Alfa muy fuerte y atractivo - dijo Tea con voz cargada de deseo y sensualidad

Pero Yami no entendía nada de eso, la chica estaba intentando atraerlo como los Betas hacían entre ellos y eso jamas iba a funcionar con el - supongo que gracias

Tea había sido criada como mascota de una niña malcriada y mimada, por eso actuaba igual que ella y no importaba cuanto los de la reserva le decían que ella no era igual que esa niña, seguía con su aptitud - no quieres venir conmigo a que comamos juntos?

No, mi manada me esta esperando - respondió rápidamente y con seguridad a la extraña chica, la cachorra a su lado fulminaba con la mirada a la zorra - tengo que irme ya

Aww pero no podrías excusarte y venir conmigo? - insisto la chica casi haciendo un puchero

No puedo y ya tengo que irme - dijo Yami para tomar el Jabali y comenzar a arrastrarlo fuera del lugar, la cachorra le saco la lengua burlonamente a la chica antes de seguir al Alfa

Tea se quedo mirando algo sorprendida por donde el Alfa había desaparecido entre la maleza, no podía creer que la fueran a rechazar de esa forna tan tajante. Era cierto que estaba buscando aparearse con Atem, pero esta claro que este no la quería y ahora se encontraba con un hibrido muy parecido a el, por eso habia decidido que ese Alfa tenia que ser suyo.

Pero por ahora debia ir a la reserva para que Atem le diera de comer, tenia hambre y ni asi se ensuciaba sus garras bien cuidadas para cazar, ella no estaba hecha para ello. Su alfa o pareja debia ser la encargada de asegurarse de alimentarla, si la tenia como suya era suficiente privilegio.

Por otro lado Yami iba llegando a la cueva con su presa y la cachorra radiante de felicidad a su lada, Mariku que no habia hecho nada mas que observar desde arriba todo esta aterrizando junto a ellos. Entraron y vieron a Malik y Yugi alli terminando de armar la fogata para comer con la cueva algo mas organizada que antes.

Volvimos! - grito la pequeña feliz señalando triunfante al jabali que arrastraba el Alfa.

Ya vi que volvieron, como les fue? - pregunto Yugi sonriendoles a todo y ayudando a Yami a traer el animal al centro para prepararlo.

Bien, solo vimos a la molesta zorra - comento la chica con fastidio - voy a morderla la proxima vez que la vea si sigue de arrastrada

Que hizo para que estes molesta Okami? - pregunto el tricolor divertido mirando a la cachorra enfurruñada.

Intento hacer que Yami-san se fuera con ella! - grito la pequeña furiosa, y Yugi no estaba distinto... Al parecer la castaña se habia ganado un pase gratis al infierno la proxima vez que se cruce con el.

No te preocupes pequeña, yo me encargo de todo vale? - dijo Yugi sonriendo aunque detras de el parecian encenderse los fuegos del infierno... Okami queria con toda su alma estar alli cuando Yugi desatara esa ira, de Tea no iba a quedar nada. La conversación murió alli y todos seguieron con lo suyo, despues de comer aun tenian muchas cosas que arreglar en su nuevo hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy nos vemos en un próximo capi!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno! Aqui vine yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia...
> 
> Los anteriores capitulos han tenido una que otra idea aportada por Okami-Tsukiyomi y la Oc Okami tambien es de ella...
> 
> Abvertencia... Este capitulo tiene mucho lemon! Parte del Lemon le pertenece a mi amiga asi que... Gracias por tu ayuda!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenese asi que ha leer!

Habian pasado varios dias desde que la manada habia llegado a la reserva y se estaban adaptando bien. Mariki y Malik habia hecho un bonito y comodo nido entre ambos, mientras que Yami y Yugi se habia encargado de organizar las cueva en si misma. Ryou y Bakura se habia unido a ellos hace dos dias cuando Mai habia declarado a Ryou lo suficientemente sano para estar fuera con ellos.

Akefia era el encargado de llevarle comida a Ryou y de paso aprovechaba para ver a su hibrido favorito, ademas de comida le llevaba cosas para mimar al coqueto Omega... Definitivamente el iba a hechar a perder al peliblanco. Atem tambien visitaba al grupo para ver al gatito que era su amigo, y se quedaban charlando un rato.

El grupo habia desidido darle a Ryou un tiempo con su manada antes de que le operaran para acomodar sus garras y dientes, por ello estaba compartiendo un rato con ellos antes de que fuera regresado al centro para su intervencion. Asi se aseguraban de que sus instintos se mantuvieran intactos, o bueno... Los instintos que tenia no los perdiera.

Habia cazado y recorrido todo dentro de los perimetros que Yugi les informo que no debian cruzar para mantenerse seguros. Ademas habian recibido varias visitas de Seto y su familia, lo que hizo que ahora ambas familias fueran aliadas... La pequeña Okami siempre venia de visita y jugaba con todos, Yugi siempre jugaba con ella, Ryou la cuidaba como su propia cachorra y Malik se se encargaba de enseñarle muchas cosas.

Ahora mismo Yami y Bakura se encontraban cazado para todos, Okami de nuevo estaba de visita y todos eran felices de tener a una cachorra entre ellos, ella era un poco travieza pero muchas veces les resultaban divertidas sus travezuras. Entre ambos habian logrado cazar un ciervo y varios conejos que seguro servirian para todos, incluyendo si los padres de la niña querian venir tambien de visita junto a las dos crias bebes restantes.

Estaban regresando cuando Yami nota con fastidio a la castaña interponiéndose en el camino - Hola Yami-kum~

Hola Tea, que haces aqui? - gruño Yami deteniéndose, Bakura se hizo a un lado ya que no era de su incumbencia por ahora, Yami mismo debía meterle en la cabeza a la Omega molesta que no era bienvenida.

Solamente queria venir a verte! Eso es malo? - oh demonios cuando ella entendería que con pucheros y tonterías no haría nada mas que mosquear a Yami... El preferia a su gatito que podia patearle el culo cuando sea y proteger a sus cachorros.

Ya me viste ahora podrias dejarnos pasar para regresar a nuestra casa? - dijo Yami con fastidio - nuestra familia nos espera, sabes que tengo un Omega ya

Aun no le has marcado, ademas puedo compartir - ella no tenia problemas en que su Alfa tuviera a otro mientras ella sea la consentida y primera en la cadena. Ella estaba segura de que Yami no habia marcado aun a ningun Omega, ellos podian sentir cuando otro estaba marcado o habian marcado a alguien.

Triste que Yami no sea de esos Alfas que querian tener de a varios Omegas, con su gatito era suficiente - no importa Tea, no voy a tomarte y punto...

Pero... Ahh! - tea iba a seguir insistiendo cuando algo mordio su cola con fuerza, y Yami pudo ver divertido a Okami mordiendola con fiereza... Seguro ella tambien estaba arta de la Omega molesta.

Tea se sacudio intentando quitarla pero la niña estaba bien aferrada, hasta un momento que la cola de deslizo de los filosos colmillos y se libero... Aunque no se dio cuenta de que su cola habia perdido el pelaje cuando se deslizo - pequeña demonio! Mira lo que hiciste

Okami la miro furiosa, estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella de nuevo cuando esta intento golpearla, pero un siseo felino y furioso desde los arbustos hizo congelar a todos en el lugar. Yugi salio en su forma felina notablemente furioso, esa perra estaba intentado quitarle a su Alfa y para colmo intento golpear a una cachorra que veia casi como propia... La tipa de verdad estaba buscando morir.

Tea recordaba con miedo a ese felino, ahora la pregunta que se hacia era que estaba haciendo ese gato loco aqui? -¿que haces aqui? No ves que esto es un asunto privado?

Yugi no respondió, solo gruño y siseo enojado antes de lanzarse contra la zorra. Tea chillo cuando sintió las garras clavarse en ella, se transformo en un zorro para quitarse al felino rabioso de encima. Pero Yugi era muchisimo mas fuerte que ella y lo demostro en pocos minutos.

Por que estas aqui? - grito la chcia volviendo a su forma humana.

Tu intentaste quitarme a mi Alfa y lastimar a un cachorro! - grito Yugi volviendo a su forma humana tambien

Oh, hay fue cuando Tea se dio cuenta de que estaba en un gran problema - yo no sabia que el era tu Alfa...

Me da igual, mejor te largas y que no te vuelva a ver cerca de mi manada! - gruño Yugi sumamente furioso.

La chica asintio y se desaparecio rapidamente del lugar, Yami estaba ronroneando complacido, siempre era un placer ver a su pareja demostrar lo poderoso que era. Se acerco hasta el y lo abrazo apretándolo contra el - eres magnifico Yugi

El Omega sonrrojado por el alago simplemente escondió su carita en el pecho ajeno - mejor regresemos, Ryou fue el de la idea de venir por ustedes ya que se habian tardado... Y como iban con la cachorra se preocupo...

Eso fue genial Yugi-chan! - exclamo la niña colgandose a su pierna

Jejej gracias... - murmuro extremadamente apenado el tricolor, Yami si rio enternecido para levantar a en sus brazos a su Omega y guiar a todo el grupo de regreso a su hogar.

* * *

_Poco despues..._

Afortunadamente Tea como que habia entendido el punto y no volvio a molestar al Alfa, y por su seguridad mejor que se quedara asi. Ryou ya habia sido llevado de vuelta al centro para hacerle unos examenes y prepararlo para la cirugia correctiva, y Bakura habia regresado el.

Ademas Mariku y Malik habian ido con ellos para conocer mejor a las persona en la reserva, lo que dejaba a Yugi y Yami solos en la cueva. Ni siquiera estaba Okami cerca para hacerle compañia ya que toda la manada de Seto habia ido junto a este para hacer un viaje.... Aunque era ventajoso, ya que ni siquiera ellos dos esperaban lo que hoy mismo pasaria.

Yami no se habia dado cuenta, pero desde que Yugi habia despertado esa mañana se sentia extraño, se sentia un poco "húmedo" y un calorcito placentero recorria su cuerpo haciendolo soltar gemidos ahogados de vez en cuando. Pero por el momento no le habia dado importancia, pero cuando su vientre comenzo a dolorle un poco fue que su sentir tuvo sentido.

Yami era cierto que no se había dado cuenta en un principio, pero cuando el olor de Yugi comenzo a hacerse mas intenso y ligeramente picante supo que su Omega estaba en celo... No habia dicho nada, solo esperaba a que el celo comenzara a afectar completamente a su gatito para poder hacerlo suyo a plena voluntad.

Bien Yugi ya habia resistido bastante, ya sabia que estaba en celo y mas ahora que recordaba que con todo lo que habia pasado olvido tomarse las pastillas que suprimian su celo... Pero pensandolo mejor no importaba, tenia a su Alfa junto a el y estaban en un entorno seguro en el cual criar cachorros, ya era hora de llegar a mas en su relacion - Yami~

Si Yugi? - pregunto el Alfa sonriente haciendose el desentendido, su gatito olía realmente tentador en este momento y queria saltarle encima, pero tenia que tener paciencia.

Yugi un poco sonrrojado se acerco a su alfa de forma mimosa, hasta sentarse en su regazo ronroneando un poco - Yami~ creo que yo....

Estas en celo? O por favor cariño, tu carita y olor lo dicen todo - interrumpió el Alfa sonriendo pervertidamente para apresar la cintura del Omega con sus brazos - serias mi compañero Yugi?

Pense que ya lo somos Yami, solo ten cuidado conmigo - respondió

el chico sonrojado y deseoso

Tendre el mayor cuidado posible, quiero hacer de tu primera vez un momento especial - dijo el tricolor mayor casi en un ronroneo para comenzar a besar y lamer el cuello descubierto de su pareja con gula.

Yugi gemio suavemente ante el contacto para frotarse contra el mayor de forma mimosa, el celo ya le estaba quitando parte de su timidez para darle paso a la seduccion escondida que tenia. Yami suspiro cuando sintio el cuerpecito del chico contra el, subio la mano por su espalda hasta su cuello para guiar su cabeza y comenzar a besarle.

Yugi gimio de placer en el beso, sentia como su entrada comenzaba a humedecerse deseoso, Yami supo esto al sentir su olor espezandose mas en el ambiente. Gruño bajo su garganta antes de abrir la camisa del Omega exponiendo su pecho, con su boca comenzo a hacer un camino de besos y pequeños mordiscos hasta sus pezones donde se quedo un rato jugando con ellos.

Para este punto Yugi era un desastre gimiente en los brazos del alfa, Yami complacido con este hecho levanto al chico para llevarlo hasta el monton de pieles donde descansaban. Allí se encargo de terminar de desnudarlo y miro a su próximo compañero con atención.

Sus orejitas levantadas, sus ojitos vidriosos y cargados de placer, su cabello despeinado, la boca abierta y jadeante, su cuello lleno de pequeños chupones, su pecho con la marca que dice que Yugi esta hecho solo para el, y el resto de su precioso cuerpo. Estaba realmente envelesado con la belleza que tenia debajo de el y a au merced.

Yami... Te necesito~ - mierda esa voz ronroneante lo iba a volver loco.

Con un gruñido posesivo y deseoso junto sus labios con su Omega mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas abiertas, satisfecho comenzo a bajar y recorer su cuerpo con sus labios. Mientra sus dedos comenzaban a jugar con la humeda entrada, si bien su gatito estaba lo suficientemente lubricado, no estaba de mas que lo preparara antes un poco... El no era nada pequeño.

Yugi gimio con algo de incomodidad al sentir el primer dedo dentro de el, pero no tardo mucho en acostumbrarse y pedir mas. Yami lo complacio y metio el segundo mientras jugaban con su miembro para distraerle del dolor que pueda sentir. En poco tiempo tubo tres dedos sin ningun problema y su Alfa ya se encontraba desesperado por tomarlo.

Yami antes de continuar miro a los ojos de su Omega para asegurarse de que era esto lo que queria, Yugi le miro y asintio sonriendo sonrrojado. El mayor no espero mas para alinearse y entrar suavemente en el menor, Yugi gimio audiblemente cuando lo sintió profundamente dentro de el y comenzo a mover sus caderas.

El alfa no espero mas antes de comenzar a embestir, primero con suavidad y despues fue aumentando velocidad y fuerza gruñendo posesivamente. Levanto uno de los muslos del Omega para poder penetrarlo mas facilmente y aumento la velocidad.

Yugi jadeo casi llegando a su climax, Yami estaba tocando ese punto en su interior que lo volvia loco y lo tenia al borde, ademas del estimulo adicional de las ligeras protuberancias que tenia el pene de Yami lo tenian al borde.

El Alfa no estaba distinto, su compañero estaba apretado y caliente a su alrededor. Comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Yugi al ritmo de sus embestidas, y este al poco tiempo exploto con un pequeño grito casi un ronroneo - YAMI!~

Yami gruño liberando su escencia dentro de su Omega y por reflejo tomo la pierna que todavia estaba sobre su hombro para morder con fuerza la cara interna de este, haciendo de este su compañero marcado. Ambos quedaron jadeantes y recostados uno a lado del otro, intentando reponer su respiración luego de la extenuante actividad, Yami acariciaba la espalda de su Omega con cariño para ayudarlo a calmarse.

Pasaron unos minutos asi, simplemente acostados mimándose mutuamente. Pero el celo volvio a golpear a Yugi quien gimio al sentir el calor volviendo a recorer su cuerpo, Yami sonrio socarronamente al ver eso, al parecer tenian aun mucho "cariño" por delante. Se levanto gruñendo ligeramente y se le ocurrio una idea, por que no tomarlo en su forma animal?

Yami se transformo en un felino y comenzó a lamer el cuerpo de su compañero, este entendió lo que su Alfa queria decir y se transformo el mismo. Ambos felinos se miraron fijamente, el mayor rodeo al minino mas pequeño, quien se revolcaba y jugueteaba con la gordura de su alfa exponiendo su abdomen y cuello con mimosidad.

Yami al verlo de esa manera se abalanzo sobre el menor, dejandolo a su mercer, pasando su ocico entre el cuello y pecho del omega. Lamia su pequeño ocico y acicalaba el pelaje del pecho y las orejas, ganando ronroneos del mas pequeño.

No confome con eso, se alejo un poco y con un gruñido le indico que se pusiera de pie, orden que fue acatada y ya en pie el omega restriega su cuerpo contra el mayor. Yugi tienta a su alfa, restregando su cuerpo y con su cola pasandola de manera seductora por el ocico del mayor. Este no duda en ninguno momento seguir su juego, tratado de atrapar la cola del menor con el ocico teniendo cuidado de morderlo. El juego de coqueteo duro un momento antes de que la temperatura subiera.

El omega dando un golpecito de cola al mayor se aleja de el antes de ponerce en posición, con la cola levantada con las patas traseras separadas, mostrando su entrada humeda y la pequeña punta roja de su mienbro felino, sus patas delantes agachadas y amazando un poco la tierra debajo de el, anticipando lo que vendra.

Ni lento ni perezoso el macho se acerco al mas joven, oliendo su humeda entrada y lamiendola, saboreando los jugos que esta soltaba ocasionando que el omega maulle de impaciencia. Yami al ver dicha reacción continuo su trabajo de estimular esa caliente y dulce zona con su aspera lengua, sacando gemiditos de suplica y leves gruñidos en respuesta.

No conforme con eso agachandose un poco pasa su lengua desde la entrada hasta el pequeño miembro rojizo que apenas se asomaba, goteando de pre seme por la estimulacion recibida. El alfa aguantaba cuanto pudiera, ya sintiendo su propio miembro viril fuera de su vaina. Jugueteo con el pene del omega, sintiendo las pequeñas espinas de este y estimulandolas hasta que el menor no aguanto mas.

Soltando un alarido por su liberacio, el pequeño felino trata de seguir de pie a pesar de su recien orgasmo y seguir liberando lubricante en su entrada. Su alfa lo veia divertido y lamia con paciencia las escencias de su pareja ignorando las quejas del menor suplicante, y sin previo aviso lo monta, cayando las suplicas del omega.

La posicion les permita mirarce mutuamente, y con solo su mirar podian transmitir todo lo que sentia. Yami no pudo evitar darle una pequeña lamida cariñosa, recibiendo un ronroneo de júbilo. Señal para que continuara con su entrega.

El macho empezo a golpear sus caderas para poder encajar su miembro con la entrada del menor, al encajarlo de golpe hace que el mas chico se altere por el inesperado intruso pero no puede ya que el mayor lo tiene sugetado por el cuello con sus colmillos casi clavandose en su piel.

Pasaron unos minutos antes que el omega comensara agitar sus caderas y maullar por su alfa y su atencion. Cosa que el mayor acata al momento, reforzando su agarre y comenzando un vaivén lento pero constante hasta ser salvaje y agresivo.

Yugi estaba aturdido por el placer, sentia su interior arder mas que en su forma humana. Las espinas de su macho raspaban su interior y lo estimulaban mas que siendo humanos, y eso le encantaba haciendolo soltar maullidos y grititos de placer a montón. Queria mas de eso y era ovio que su Yami se lo iba a dar.

Yami por otro lado disfrutaba de lo apretado que estaba el menor y el sentir la friccion de sus cuerpos en sus formas animales era de otro nivel. Tenerlo dominado y saber que ese pequeño pronto tendria dentro de si a su desendencia lo encendia mas juntos con los dulces gemidos y maullidos que este soltaba.

Quedaron asi, con ese ritmo salvaje por casi una hora hasta que el menor no resistio mas y libero su escencia al suelo, apretando mas su entrada. Cosa que Yami disfruto y acelero aun mas, para despues de unas estocadas liberar su semilla y sujetar muy bien a su omega contra el piso.

Estubieron unos minutos asi hasta que el menor comenzo a quejarse y gruñendo por la incomodidad de la pocision. El mayor salio lentamente pero sin soltarlo hasta quedar fuera del mas pequeño, al hacerlo y soltarlo deja que se recueste un momento. Ve como de la entrada del omega sale su semilla, con un ronroneo orgulloso decide limpiar a su pareja empesando por su entrada algo rojiza por la reciente actividad hasta su cuello que tenia un leve rastro de sangre.

Al estar listo se hecha junto a su omega quien ronronea gustoso el sentir el calor de su pareja, se quedan asi por un rato simplemente dandose mimos mutuamente, hasta que Yami comienza a moverse como buscando otra ronda, pero Yugi cansado le sisea y golpea con su pata el ocico del Alfa. El mayor entiende el punto asi que vuelve a acurrucarse junto a su Omega ronroneando suavemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto ha sido todo por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine con otro capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Este tambien tiene lemon...
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Hace dos dias habian intervenido a Ryou para arreglar el problema con sus garras y comillos, cabe destacar que todo salio de maravilla. Ahora mismo el canino estaba recuperandose en el centro y aunque estaba algo adolorido todavia estaba feliz, por fin se veria a si mismo con garritas y colmillos... Justo como siempre deberia haber sido.

Todos los de su manada estaban ahora en la reserva, incluso Bakura para sorpresa de todos estaba con el resto de la manada dejado a su Omega al cuidado de ellos. Lo que pocos sabian era la pequeña "conversa" que Akefia y Bakura tuvieron que termino en un lobo enfurruñado y un Beta muy contento con un Omega extremadamente confundido.

Akefia ya estaba arto de que Bakura celara a Ryou de el, joder el no queria quitarle a su pareja, nada mas queria concentir al peliblanco que se le hacia tan tierno. Asi que en una "charla tranquila" que incluyo muchos gruñidos, rugidos e intentos de asesinato habia logrado que el lobo entendiera el punto a regañadientes.

Aunque para Akefia eso no era importante en este momento, le valia verga el lobo enfurruñado. Lo importante era el tierno hibrido en su regazo, el moreno sse encontraba dandole alimento especial enriquesido con calcio y otras cosas para sus garras y colmillos. El chico se quejaba de la textura pastosa de la comida, pero Akefia igual hacia que se la comiera ya que era por su bien.

Ya termine? - pregunto casi haciendo berrinche el peliblanco sin mover mucho la boca, estaba mejor que cuando salio de cirujia pero igual tenia miedo de herirse...

Esto es lo que comeras por dos semañas mas, luego podras volver a comer alimentos mas solidos y carne - respondio el moreno sin hacerle caso al berrinche, aunque si le preguntaban a el Ryou se veia extremadamente abrazable - no tienes ningun tipo de dientes para masticar ahora mismo y no puedes lastimarte las encias recien operadas

Hump! Tu eres malo - murmuro Ryou haciendo un puchero pero recibiendo igual la cucharada de comida que le daban con asco, el alimento era como una gelatina pastosa

Listo esa fue la ultima - dijo Akefia sonriendo y acariciando una de las mullidas orejas caninas, Ryou al instante se derritio en su regazo y si fuera un hibrido felino el moreno diria que ronroneaba.

Akefia le tenia mucho cariño a Ryou, el hibrido era la mezcla perfecta entre un cachorro domesticado y un lobo salvaje... Aunque en este momento era mas un cachorro sumiso y adormecido moviendo la cola feliz por los mimos a su oreja... Aunque seria mejor para el Omega ser un poco mas salvaje.

Todos en la reserva habian intentado enseñarle y ayudarlo a tomar una forma animal, pero este no lo habia logrado. Ishizu que era otra de las expertas veterinarias en el centro habia determinado que el problema no era fisico, mas bien psicologico, que lo hombre que le entrenaron desde cachorro arraigaron muy fuerte en su cabeza una prohibicion hacia transformarse y por esa razon no podia hacerlo.

El hibrido inconcientemente se evitaba a si mismo su transformacion, no se sabe si para evitar un dolor o algo, Ryou no recordaba si era lastimado o que se le hacia en realidad para entrenarlo contra su propia transformacion. Asi que solo se sabia que el chico no se transformaba para evitar cualquier castigo o trauma que le hayan dejado sus entrenadores.

Ishizu dijo que con un estimulo lo suficientemente fuerte podria hacer que Ryou se transformara, pero tenia que ser mas fuerte que el trauma que tenia.... Lo que tenia aterrado al grupo por que no querian quitarle un trauma dejandole otro. Pero nada de esto se le decia al hibrido, Akefia se mantenia sus preocupaciones y pensamientos para si mismo.

Quieres salir a dar una vuelta Ryou? - pregunto Akefia de pronto sonriendole al canino recostado en su pecho, el moreno siempre que podia salia con Ryou y le compraba dulces... Esta vez no habria dulces pero al menos el chico saldria.

Mejor no, y si esperamos unos dias? Mis manitas aun duelen un poco - murmuro Ryou señalando los deditos envueltos en gasas apretadas.

Esta bien pequeño, como quieras - dijo el Beta encogiendose de hombros, recogio al Omega en sus brasos para levantarse y caminar - ven vamos a que descanses un rato, mientras mas descanses mas rapido saldran tus nuevos colmillos

No creo que eso tenga algo que ver - murmuro Ryou acurrucandose en los brazos de su cuidador, de verdad que Akefia le estaba hechando a perder completamente... Lo iba a convertir en un concentido y al moreno le daba totalmente igual, mas bien le encantaria tener a Ryou como su pequeña ternura mimada.

Si tiene que ver, asi que voy a seguir acariciando tus orejas hasta que te duermas - dijo Akefia con firmeza acostandolo sobre la cama...

* * *

_Por otro lado..._

Mariku y Malik estaban volando como siempre, jugaban haciendo acrobacias por el aire muy entretenidos. Pero como ya llevaban tiempo en ello sus alas estaban cansadas, asi que decidieron regresar. Dentro vieron a Yugi, Yami y Bakura estaban alli aunque parecian tener planes de salir.

A donde van chicos? - pregunto Malik confundido

Vamos a visitar a Ryou, nosotros dos no lo hemos visto desde que volvieron a llevarselo y Bakura esta siendo molesto por ir a verlo - respondio Yugi con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro

Realmente si Bakura vuelve a decir que su "pobre Omega esta solo y sufriendo" voy a arrancarle la garganta de un zarpaso - gruño Yami fulminando con la mirada al lobo.

Bakura que estaba en su forma animal solo bufo enojado y salio de la cueva, que lo alcanzaran alla mejor. Yami suspiro con hastio y jalo a su Omega en direccion al centro. Mientras tanto Malik y Mariku quedaron en la cueva aun un poco confundidos... Pero bueno! Estaban solos y esto podia ser ventajoso para Mariku, que miraba a su Omega con una sonrisa extraña.

Bueno Mari... - no pudo terminar por que sintio un par de labios sobre los suyos y unos segundos despues habia olvidado todo lo que iba a decir para entregarse al beso.

Mariki al ver que Malik se habia entregado al beso lo levanto en sus brazos haciendo que este enrredara las piernas en su cintura, con un pequeño brinco se elevo en el aire y volo en direccion a su nido. Donde recosto al menor sin dejar de besarlo, el Alfa se separo y comenzo a bajar por su cuello besando con suavidad.

Maaa...~ Mariku - gimio el Omega con las plumas de las alas erizadas.

Mariku se rio maliciosamente cuando escucho su nombre entre gemidos salir de los labios de su Omega - quieres algo bonito?

Te quiero a ti Mariku! Tomame~ - o demonios, esa vocesita arrastrada iba a volver loco al mayor.

Con gusto precioso - dijo para volver a juntar sus labios en un beso demandante mientras despojaba de la poca ropa que portaba el menor y a si mismo.

Bien el olor exitado del Omega ya estaba haciendo estragos en la mente de su Alfa que gruño bajo su garganta, ya algo desesperado metido dos dedos en la entrada del menor para prepararlo. Malik gimio algo adolorido cuando sintio los dedos de su Afa entrar en el, pero dentro de poco se habia acostumbrado y movia sus caderas deseoso.

Maruki volvio a gruñir para retirar sus dedos, se sento y levanto al menor sobre su regazo. Se acomodo y de una sola estocada entro en esa parte calida y humeda del menor - Mariku, no seas bruto! Eso dolio... - reclamo el menor con los ojos apretados y mordiendose el labio.

Perdon bonito - murmuro Mariku besando su cuello sin moverse para distraerlo del dolor, y funciono Malik comenzo a gemir moviendo sus caderas con mas placer reflejado en su rostro.

El Alfa tomo las caderas de su Omega para comenzar a moverse, primero con lentitud y suavidad para no lastimarlo mas de lo que ya habia hecho, para ir aumentando la velocidad de a poco - Mariku... Mas~ - gimio el Omega perdido en su bruma de placer.

El Alfa obedecio y comenzo a embestirlo a mayor velocidad, tomo su miembro para masturbarlo al ritmo de los golpes en su cuerpo, ambos ya estaban muy cerca de terminar - Mariku!

El Alfa escucho el chillido de placer y sintio a su Omega correrse en su mano, aumento aun mas la velocidad de sus estocadas y unas cuantas despues el mismo se corrio en el interior de su Omega. En medio de la bruma pos-orgasmica jalo los cabellos del menor exponiendo su cuello para morderlo con fuerza... Ya podia decir que este era su compañero oficial.

Mariku se encargo de limpiar la herida que habia hecho con su lengua para recostar al menor sobre el nido, el mismo se acosto a un lado de el y los acurruco a ambos entre sus alas... Descansarian un poco y luego verian que harian...

Mientras tanto abajo habian regresado el trio, si bien no le habian dado importancia al hecho si habian escuchado completamente los chillidos y gemidos de ambas aves. Bakura si bien si estaba algo celoso y aun mas enfurruñado que antes... El era el unico Alfa de la manada sin marcar a su Omega, pero solucionaria eso pronto, definitivamente Bakura iba a dejar sin poder caminar al pobre Ryou en cuanto le pusiera sus patas encima. 

* * *

_Un tiempo despues.._

Habia pasado casi un mes desde que operaron a Ryou y sus nuevos dientes ya estaban por crecer completamente, si bien no eran los mas filosos del mundo si podia aferrarse mejor a las presas con ellos. Lo mejor era que no le dolian al masticar y que ya no estaban deformes, sus garras tambien iban por buen camino, no eran las mejores pero si tenia suficiente para cazar.

Ademas de que Mai e Ishizu tenian esperanzas de que si continuaba tomando el tratamiento vitaminico los dientes y garras se endurezcan aun mas, Akefia fue el primero en ayudarlo a estrenar sus nuevas garras y colmillos con ayuda de Bakura. Los llevo a ambos a una zona especial cargada de prezas y les envio a cazar, su Alfa se encargo de mostrarle las mejores formas de cazar.

Despues podiamos ver los tres comiendo alrededor de una fogata muchos conejos y otras cosas que el orgulloso Omega habia conseguido, aunque la paz duro hasta que Akefia acaricio las orejas de Ryou como premio y Bakura lo fulmino con la mirada para brincar sobre el gruñendo enojado. Despues de eso podiamos ver al moreno corriendo por su vida mientras un enojado lobo lo perseguia por todo el bosque, y Ryou se hacia el desentendido mientras muy emocionado depellejaba a los animales con sus garras como sus amigos le habia enseñado.

Hasta que el Omega se arto de los dos idiotas persiguiendose y gruño atrayendo la atencion de su alfa que al verlo enojado regreso con la cola entre las patas para hecharse a un lado de el, Akefia tambien regreso y se sento al otro lado del Omega con algo de timidez, ninguno de los dos queria ser golpeado por el chico. Ryou los fulmino con la mirada a ambos, el estaba haciendo esto por primera vez y estos dos no estaban alli para verlo.... Y mimarlo tambien.

Si, definitivamente Akefia estaba dañando al pobre y convirtiendolo en un cachorro mimado, de eso se dio cuenta el moreno cuando Ryou se sento en su regazo y le gruño exigiendole mimos. Resignado Akefia accedio sabiendo que habia creado a un pequeño monstruo adorable, pero seguia sin importarle realmente, acariciar las suaves orejitas del menor era divertido.

Despues de que el Omega recibio suficiente amor por su logro exigio bañarse ya que estaba muy lleno de tierra y sangre de los animales que habia atrapado.... Y de paso tambien queria bañar y cepillar a Bakura que tenia tiempo sin hacerlo, Akefia conociendo al chico los guio a ambos a un pequeño lago cercano y saco todo lo que Ryou usaba... Shampoo, jabon, enjuague y demas cosas que el Omega usaba para cuidar el pelaje suavecito que tenia.

Akefia disfruto mucho ese momento, como el "lobo feroz" que era Bakura era bañado y estregado algo bruscamente por un Omega muy contento. Y mas aun cuando en el viaje de regreso el Alfa se quejaba por haber quedado oliendo a rosas y demas flores extremadamente femeninas... Si! Fue un fantastico dia aquel. Y tuvo mucha comida por varios dias ya que Ryou se habia emocionado con las presas y atrapo bastantes animales.

Pero este es otro dia y Ryou necesitaba desayunar, por eso el moreno iba a su habitacion con una bandeja cargada de carne - Hola Ryou! Como estas hoy? - salido como siempre y extrañamente solo recibio un pequeño gruñido de respuesta, dejo la bandeja a un lado para acercarse - estas bien Ryou?

El Omega estaba acurrucado en un nido de mantas y gruñia suavemente de vez en cuando, cosa que preocupo al Beta que se acerco aun mas con algo de cautela - Ryou...?

Akefia se habia acercado lentamente y levantado con suavidad la sabana, pero gracias a sus reflejos fue que no termino con un arañazo desagradable, para aun mas preocupacion y extrañeza del moreno Ryou habia intentado arañarlo en cuanto levanto la sabana. Pero despues parecio ligeramente arrepentido y se acerco a el mimoso, tomo la mano que habia arañado levemente y comenzo a lamerle limpiando la sangre.

Que demonios te pasa Ryou? - gruño Akefia sin querer moverse mucho de su lugar, pero el Omega no contesto,simplemente siguio lamiendo su mano y cuando estuvo satisfecho con eso la solto para comenzar a frotarse de forma cariñosa contra un Akefia muy confundido, sin dejar de gemir y gruñir suavemente.

O bien no se que demonios esta sucediendo aqui - se dijo Akefia a si mismo soltando un suspiro, miro en su regazo a un demasiado cariñoso Ryou para ser normal y volvio a suspirar intentando pensar como salir de esta sin que el niño intente volver a arañarle de pronto.

Mientras tanto Bakura venia llegando a ver a su Ryou, era cierto que le habia dado mas libertad y no estaba 24/7 con el durante su estadia en el centro como antes. Claro es no significaba que no iba a estar con el 23/7 una hora esra suficiente para que Akefia compartiera con SU Omega. Saludo con un gesto a los trabajadores del lugar que pasaba por alli y camino hasta la habitacion que practicamente ya era de Ryou... Aunque en el camino comenzo a llegarle un olor peculiar.

Olia como un Omega en celo... - _no... No un Omega cualquiera, huele como si fuera Ryou quien estuviera en..._ \- una sonrisa enorme comenzo a extenderse por el rostro Bakura ante el mero pensamiento y acelero ligeramente el paso, al parecer su pequeño Omega le necesitaba. Pero a penas abrio la habitacion gruño con fiereza que hacia ese bastardo idiota recibiendo todos los mimos y cariños que le pertenecian a EL! Ahora si iba a arrancarle la piel en tiritas.

Akefia habia intentado quitarse de encima al demasiado pegostoso Ryou pero el niño tenia fuerza y se aferraba a el para seguir frotandose, escucho un muy enojado gruñido detras de el y giro la cabeza para ver a un Bakura mirandolo libido - ehh... Me ayudas a quitarmelo de encima? Joder no me quiere soltar!

Justo cuando dijo eso Ryou se detuvo y le solto de golpe, cosa que Akefia aprovecho para salir del rango de agarre del chico y esconderse en una esquina, pero igual Ryou no estaba prestandole ningun tipo de atencion, solo gruñia y gemia suavemente mirando a donde estaba Bakura de pie con una muy amplia y extraña sonrisa.

Un muy confundido Akefia salio de la habitacion disimuladamente para que ninguno de los dos hibridos se diera cuenta de su salida, aunque de todas maneras ellos estaban en su mundo. Lo ultimo que el moreno vio fue a Bakura caminando hacia su Omega con lentitud, iba por el pasillo y en el camino se encontro con Mai - oye Mai algo le pasa a Ryou

Que le pasa al pequeño? Se partio alguna garra o colmillo? - pregunto preocupada la chica

No, no tiene nada que ver con eso, solo que esta gruñendo y gimiendo mucho, ademas que esta muchisimo mas mimoso de lo que ya es - respondio Akefia recordando la forma en que el peliblanco se frotaba contra el.

Ohh... - fue lo unico que dijo la rubia para salir corriendo a buscar un calendario colgado en una de las paredes - no me habia dado cuenta de la fecha, Ryou no tiene nada malo solo esta en celo

..... En celo? - bien el cerebro de Akefia sufrio un mini cortocircuito - eso significa que el y Bakura estan...

Pues si! Deben estar en proceso de aparearse, ya era hora el pobre de Bakura ya se veia algo frustrado por no haber tomado al Omega ya - dijo la rubia mas a si mismo que al traumado moreno - vamos! Puse en una camara en la habitacion para monitorear el comportamiento del chico, tenemos que registrar este momento!

Asi fue como la muy emocionada mujer arrastro al pobre de Akefia hacia donde revisaban las camaras que tenian por la reserva, y algo le decia al moreno que no era precisamente una revision cientifica, lo comprobo cuando vio el brillo pervertido en los ojos de la rubia... Si, definitivamente esta solo queria ver a los dos en "eso" y lo enmascaraba con un estudio cientifico. Akefia suspiro resignandose al trauma que recibiria al ver como el inocente de Ryou era "violado" por el bastardo de Bakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy malvada lo se, les deje aqui sin darles lemon...
> 
> Pero bueno! En el proximo capitulo si tendran lo que quieren...
> 
> Asi que nos leemos en un proximo capitulo...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vengo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Y aqui tienen mas lemon amigos, asi que disfrutenlo!
> 
> Ustedes saben que Yugioh no es mio, a leer chic@!

Bakura no se dio cuenta realmente de cuando Akefia habia salido, y tampoco le importaba, el solo tenia ojos para su pequeño y sexy Omega que gruñia y gemia buscando su atencion. Lentamente se acerco a su compañero deleitandose con el sabroso aroma que habia en el ambiente, Ryou estaba recostado mirando todas sus acciones con atencion, el mayor sonriendo se coloco sobre el chico y comenzo a pasar la punta de su garra sin romper desde la punta de la nariz pasando por su cuello hasta su estomago con lentitud, disfrutando de como el chico se doblaba buscando mas contacto.

Maaa~ - ese fue el ruido inentendible que salio de los labios del pobre que era estimulado por su sadico Alfa, este sin dejar de sonreir dejo de torturarlo con sus garras para enterrar su nariz en su cuello, Bakura tomo con firmeza los cabellos de Ryou para manejar al chico y tener mas acceso a su cuello.

Comenzo a lamer y chupar suavemente el cuello ajeno, oliendo su aroma con atencion. A Bakura realmente le encantaba el aroma de su compañero, al sentir a Ryou comenzar a inquietarse le gruño de forma dominante. Al instante el chico se tranquilizo para comenzar a darle besitos y lamidas cariñosas en el cachete. Bakura las recibio complacido y comenzo a bajar por su cuerpo, saboreando toda la piel de su Omega.

Kura..~ - dijo Ryou entre gemidos y al Alfa le encanto, escuchar su nombre salir con esa vocesita orgasmica era algo maravilloso.

Ya saciado de su piel se levanto desnudandolos a ambos y se tomo unos segundos para abmirar a su precioso compañero, su carita sonrrojada y gemidos necesitados eran realmente algo espectacular. En un movimiento rapido volteo al menor boca abajo y se posiciono encima de el aplastandolo un poco, comenzo a morder y lamer suavemente sus hombros y espalda sacando fuertes gemidos de su Omega, hizo un camino con su lengua por su columna vertebral hasta llegar a su cadera.

Gruño complacido cuando olio lo humedo que estaba su compañero, se notaba lo deseoso que estaba por recibirlo en su interior. Tomo las caderas de Ryou con firmeza y las levanto sin dejar que levantara el resto de su cuerpo, el no aguantaba mas, queria sentir a su pequeño compañero. Asi que se alineo y lentamente comenzo a entrar en ese lugar humedo y caliente que tanto habia deseado, el Omega se arqueo gimiendo algo adolorido, aunque Bakura lo penetraba con suavidad no le habia preparado ni nada y el Alfa era enorme.

Ya completamente en su interior al mayor se permitio soltar el aliento que habia contenido y se quedo quieto para dejar que su Omega se acostumbrara a su tamaño, aunque sinceramente estaba deseoso de comenzar a golpear ese cuerpecito salvajemente ya mismo. Bakura acaricio con sus garras aquellos puntos que sabia volverian loco a su Omega para distraerlo, paso poco tiempo y su compañero movio sus caderas en señal de que ya no dolia.

Con un agarre firme en sus caderas empezo a entrar y salir del interior del menor, subiendo de a poco la velocidad de sus movimientos, hasta que golpeaba con fuerza y rapidez ese cuerpecito delicioso. Mientras Ryou gemia y pedia mas a su Alfa que le cumplia gustoso, de pronto fue obligado a levantarse totalmente en sus manos y rodillas por un dominante Alfa que gruñia por el placer que sentia.

Bakura se estaba divirtiendo mucho, movia y hacia con el menor todo lo que le daba la gana, le cambiaba de posicion y tocaba lo que quisiera. Pero ya ni el mismo aguantaba, estaba por terminar y acelero sus movimientos aun mas, dio una ultima estocada profunda y sintio su miembro incharse dentro del menor en signo de su climax, le jalo del cabello para sentarlo en su regazo y mordio su hombro con fuerza.

Ryou al sentirse lleno, el mordisco en su hombro y como el miembro se inchaba dentro de el termino con un enorme gemido cargado de placer. Despues de unos segundos libero sus colmillos de la piel maltratada y lamio la herida saboreando las dulces gotas sangre que soltaba la herida, aun no se habia liberado el nudo que lo unia al menor. Asi paso el resto del tiempo simplemente acariciando y mimando al chico mientras esperaba que el nudo se soltara.

El no tenia apuro de nada, de todas maneras tenia toda una semana para gozar de su pequeño compañero. Si habia algo que tenia seguro sobre su raza canina era que los celos duraban casi una semana... Para disfrute suyo que tendria a su Ryou deseoso y necesitado de su toque. Estaba salivando ante el mero pensamiento de todo lo que le haria a ese sexy cuerpecito, tenia que estar seguro de dejarlo en cinta durante esta epoca de celo.

Los celos de los caninos y principalmente como ellos que eran lobos ocurrian una vez por año, pero duraban una semana para asegurar la reproduccion. Si bien era cierto que Ryou no duraria 24/7 con el celo, el tendria unas horitas de descanso entre calor y calor, donde podria descansar su cuerpo y principalmente su seguramente muy abusada entrada - ummm tengo sueño Kura...

Bakura sorio un poco mas suave que antes al escuchar esa adorable vocesita adormilada - esta bien mi amor, descansa... Que tendremos mucho mas por delante - respondio el Alfa besando la frente de su pareja para acomodar al menor muy cerca de el, Bakura a pesar de que su nudo ya se habia soltado no se molesto en salir del menor, simplemente se acomodo para dormir junto el con un firme agarre sobre su compañero.

* * *

_E_ _n otro lugar..._

Eso fue demasiado hermoso! - chillo un rubia muy feliz ante lo que habia visto, ella habia disfrutado totalmente de su "investigacion cientifica" hacia los hibridos.

Contrario a Akefia que estaba seguro que tendria que ir a terapia luego de ver eso, el todavia no salia de su asombro, ver al inocente de Ryou siendo "violado" fue demasiado para su pobre cerebro. Junto a ellos tambien estaba Ishizu que tambien habia sido arrastrada por la rubia, aunque ella no se veia tan emocionada, solo vio las cosas con la misma serenidad de siempre - se nota que Ryou nunca vivio un celo con normalidad, a juzgar por su comportamiento alli este es el primer celo que ha tenido tecnicamente

A que te refieres? Ryou es un Omega de mas o menos 17 años - pregunto Mai confundida.

Si pero recuerda que el era una mascota, mayormente a los Omegas que viven asi se les vigila con cuidado para que el celo no traiga instintos que sus amos no necesitan - explico la chica con tranquilidad - a el se le medico contra el celo desde el principio y nunca supo controlar esos instintos, e incluso cuando dejo de ser una mascota tengo entendido que se medico el mismo e incluso ayudo a los demas a medicarse

Los felinos se desarrollan muy temprano y seguramente Yugi tuvo la oportunidad de vivir al menos un celo con normalidad, en cuanto a Malik el ha vivido todos los celos de su vida sin ningun problema - continuo Ishizu su explicacion - Ryou no tuvo esa suerte y el celo acabo por abrumarlo ahora, por eso parecia tan extraño, es cierto que el celo embota un poco la mente de los Omegas pero no al punto de Ryou... Su cuerpo manejo demasiadas hormonas que reprimidas por mucho tiempo y este fue el resultado

Genial, que hacemos a partir de ahora? - pregunto esta vez Akefia con algo de fastidio, el era mas de cuidar a los hibridos por intuicion, no como las dos mujeres que si eran profesionales en el tema

Pues dejamos que pase el resto de su celo con su Alfa y despues organizamos el cuidado de los Omegas en cinta, tenemos que organizar citas y chequeos junto a las vitaminas especiales para ellos - respondio la mujer como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo - el embarazo de Yugi durara mas o menos 4 meses, El de Ryou como 5 meses y por Malik... No me preocuparia mucho, el y su Alfa duraran en sus formas animales un largo rato, solo tendremos que monitorear los polluelos un poco una vez que nazcan

... Por que cuentas a Yugi y Malik? - pregunto Akefia de nuevo confundido

Ellos dos tambien se aparearon con sus alfas hace poco, seguro que han quedado en cinta... Aunque Malik no es en cinta precisamente, el ya puso sus huevos y los ha estado cuidado por un tiempo... Dentro de poco tendremos nuestra primera tanda de polluelos hibridos una vez que terminen de eclosionar - respondio y esta vez si se vio mas emocion en su mirada - Yugi ya tiene casi un mes de embarazo y Bakura seguro que no desaprovecha la oportunidad de tener una camada propia

Osea que pronto vamos a tener cachorros corriendo por alli! - grito Mai casi saltado de la felicidad - Okami va a tener mas compañeritos de juego!

Los huevos de Malik pronto eclosionaran y dentro de unos meses podran tener una forma humana, mientras Yugi aun tiene solo un mes y Ryou esta en proceso de quedar en cinta - dijo Ishizu divertida por la emocion de su amiga - asi que si, Okami tendra amigos pero dentro de un tiempo

Al moreno solo le quedaba una duda - Como sabes sobre los polluelos o que Yugi esta en cinta?

Lo de los polluelos me lo dijo Malik hace poco que pudo levantarse de incubarlos y Yugi incluso ya tiene pancita, es mas pronto le iba a hacer su primer ecosonograma para ver cuantas crias tendra - contesto la morena con una suave sonrisa - Yami ha estado muy orgulloso y presumido desde que olio a sus crias dentro de Yugi, mientras Mariku ha estado extremadamente sobreprotector y agresivo hacia cualquier extraño que se acerque a la cueva

Oh bien, al parecer tendremos un tiempo agitado... Solo espero que a ninguno le persigan los problemas como a Okami-chan - dijo Akefia suspirando al recordar una que otra travezura de la pequeña

* * *

_Un tiempo despues..._

Malik no podrias estar mas feliz, tenian un alfa muy bueno y que le queria mucho, y ahora sus bebes estaban por nacer. Era cierto que no habia podido salir a volar mucho desde que puso los huevo pero no le importaba, sus polluelos iban primero. Ahora mismo estaba en su forma animal dandole calor a sus bebes cuando comenzo a sentir como los huevos comenzaban a moverse e intentar romper su cascara.

No paso mucho antes de que el primer huevo se resquebrajara y salia chillando su primer bebe, luego otro y otro, hasta que sus 6 polluelos estaban fuera de sus huevos y chillaban suavemente. Mariku parecio teletransportarse al nido desde donde sea que estaba a penas el piar de los polluelos se hizo un poco mas fuerte y vio con la respiracion contenida a su Omega cuidado de sus crias.

Malik no estaba muy distinto, el veia a sus pequeños y adorables polluelos chillar acurrucaditos juntos con inmenso cariño. Aunque pronto debian de tener su primera comida y Mariku lo sabia, asi que solo acaricio con su dedo suavemente a cada uno de los polluelos recien nacidos y salio volando apresurado del lugar. Mientras Malik se quedo donde estaba acurrucado y transmitiendoles todo el calor posible a sus crias.

Que paso Mariku? - pregunto Yami preocupado desde donde estaba recostado con su pequeño compañero transformado en gatito dormido sobre su pecho, el Alfa pasaba sus manos distraidamente por el pequeño bultito que crecia en el vientre del felino

Ya nacieron! - fue lo unico que escucho de respuesta antes de que al rubio saliera volando a toda velocidad

Ya nacie... Oh! - Yami primeramente no habia entendido pero en segundos recordo a las crias a punto de nacer de su amigo - que bueno Mariku... Malik! Como estan las crias?

Un chillido burbujeante de la grieta donde el nido estaba construido le dijo lo bien que estaban los polluelos y lo emocionado que estaba Malik con sus crias, se alegraba por ellos de verdad y no podia esperar para el momento en que sus propias crias nazcan. En el centro le habian hecho un examen extraño a Yugi donde les informaron que tendrian 8 crias y Yami se puso aun mas orgulloso con la informacion.

Un suave gruñido le alerto de la llegada de Bakura y le vio entrar sin mirar a nadie para organizar un poco las pieles que usaba el lobo como cama, hoy tenia entendido que traerian a Ryou de regreso con ellos de forma definitiva y Bakura se notaba extremadamente feliz por ello, claro como no estarlo si tendria a su muy embarazado Omega con el. Por eso es que Bakura hacia algo que casi nunca hacia... Limpiar y organizar - oye los polluelos de Malik y Mariku ya nacieron

Si que.... Ya va que!? - grito Bakura sorprendido - el tuvo crias primero que yo!?

Bakura esto no es una competencia - gruño Yami rodando lo ojos

Si, si como sea! Como estan? - pregunto el peliblanco sonriendo

No los he visto pero a juzgar por lo feliz que se veian y escuchan Malik y Mariku estan muy bien - respondio Yami correspondiendo la sonrisa - ya los veremos en unos dias cuando esten mas fuertes

Bueno, yo tengo que terminar esto, el idiota de Akefia traera a Ryou en unos minutos - dijo Bakura continuando lo que hacia - y Atem tambien vendra a visitar a tu Omega

Yami aintio desinterezado, el no tenia esos problemas de celos por un Beta - Bien, de todas maneras Yugi esta por despertar

En ese momento Mariku regreso y ni siquiera saludo a alguien, simplemente subio a su nido cargando varias presas pequeñas. Entro a su nido para ver a su Omega revisando a los polluelos que estaban mas secos y de apariencia no tan fragil que como cuando acabaron de nacer, se acerco a toda su familia con las presas en mano para alimentar a los bebes. Entre ambos padres sacaron pequeñitos trozos de carne que dieron con cuidado y cariño a los polluelos, los miranban comer con un poco de torpeza muy contentos y orgullosos. 

Mientras tanto Akefia y Atem llegaban a la cueva en compañia de un muy feliz Ryou, Bakura fue el primero en darse cuenta de ello y correr hacia la entrada para tomar a su Omega en brazos para regresar rapidamente, dejando detras a dos Betas que negaban con la cabeza resignados al siempre celoso y sobreprotector Alfa. Yami salio despues y les invito a pasar dentro de la cueva, Yugi que se estaba despertando justo en ese momento se levanto adormilado para saludar a su amigo.

Hola a ti tambien Yugi, supongo que te desperte no? - dijo Atem sonriendole al felino medio dormido aun

Ya tenia que despetar de todas maneras - murmuro el Omega tricolor sobando uno de sus ojitos tiernamente - como has estado Atem?

Yo he estado bien no te preocupes, pero tu y esos cachorros son los importantes aqui, como han estado? Como te has sentido? Recuerda que si sientes algún malestar no dudes en ir con nosotros que te ayudaremos sin ningun problema - hablo Atem sin dejar de acariciar una de las tiernas orejitas

Lo se, se que me ayudaran - para este punto Yugi estaba mas dormido que despierto, hablaba con los ojos cerrados mientras ronroneaba por las caricias

Atem se dio cuenta divertido y revolvió los cabellos del tricolor - me alegro que estes bien, algo mas a pasado por aqui?

Si, las crias de Malik y Mariku ya nacieron - respondió esta vez Yami sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

Es en serio Yami? - pregunto Yugi con una enorme sonris

Si, Malik y Mariku estan ahora dandoles su primera comida, aunque no te emociones mucho Yugi, esas crias no dejaran el nido hasta que puedan volar o tomar una forma humana - dijo Yami haciendo que el menor colocara un pequeño puchero - no los vamos a conocer hasta un tiempo despues

Awww! Yo queria ver a los polluelos pequeñitos - bien ese puchero era asesino, demasiado tierno para ser verdad

No podemos volar amor, su nido esta demasiado alto para que podamos ir a verlos - el Alfa miro con ternura a su compañero - y ellos aun son muy pequeños para poder bajar de alli, los veras cariño solo dales tiempo

Bien! - accedio el Omega sin dejar de hacer puchero, aunque pronto se le paso cuando recordo a su amigo que regresaba - Ryou!

Si Yugi? - dijo Ryou sonriendo muy ampliamente, el estaba escuchando lo de los polluelos y estaba muy contento por sus amigos rubio, el entendio rapidamente que no podia ver a los pequeños todavia. Ademas tenia otras cosas que atender... Principalmente un Alfa demasiado cariñoso que le acosto sobre su "cama" y comenzo a lamerlo en su forma de lobo, Bakura se habia asegurado de dejar una de sus fuertes patas apresando la cintura del Omega para que no se fuera a ninguna lado - Kura! Basta

El lobo gruño suavemente para ignorarlo y seguir lamiendo a su compañero, le habia extrañado mucho en los pocos minutos que se habian separado... Si unos minutos y Bakura estuvo a punto de morir de desesperacion y ademas pasar su lengua por esa piel suavecita era muy placentero.

Escuche que tu tambien estas esperando cachorros verdad? - pregunto Yugi mirando sonriente a la pareja

Si, aun no sabemos cuantos pero si estoy esperando cachorros, Mai lo confirmo a penas mi celo acabo - respondio aguantando las cosquillas que la lengua de Bakura hacia en su cuello

Oye bastardo! Que no vez que lo incomodas? - grito Akefia desde su lugar a un lado de la pareja - si eres molesto, deja de lamerlo!

Bakura lo fumino con la mirada para seguir con lo suyo, ese idiota no era nadie para venir a deciele que hacer con su compañero y cachorros. Ryou solo nego con la cabeza divertido con las peleas de su Alfa y Akefia, el no sabia se si queria o se odiaban... Era una muy extraña relacion la de esos dos. Ademas su Alfa estaba calentito y las suaves lamidas le estaban adormeciendo, bostezo para acurrucarse mas en espeso pelaje de su Alfa buscando dormir.

Todos se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de ambos y sabiamente se alejaron, no querian perturbar el descanzo del Omega. Despues de eso todo fue tranquilidad, hablaron en voz baja y se rieron muy felices, estaban contentos por como iban las cosas hasta ahora. Incluso la cachorra Okami y su familia llego a visitar, la pequeña al escuchar que los pollitos habian nacido uso sus propias alas para ir a ver a sus "hermanitos"... Si en este momento todo era paz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto ha sido todo por hoy, nos leemos una proxima vez!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine con otro capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Todos saben que Yugioh no me pertenece asi que ha leer!

El tiempo paso y los dos Omegas han continuado su embarazo, y Malik habia continuado cuidando de sus polluelos con mucha atencion y cuidado. Ahora mismo vemos a un Yugi muy embarazado siendo mimado por su Alfa, ambos estaban recostados en su cama y Yami pasaba sus manos con cariño por la enorme pancita de su compañero - como te sientes amor?

Gordito - murmuro Yugi estirándose un poco

No estas gordito Yugi, solo embarazado - dijo el Alfa con una sonrisa - tienes 8 pequeños creciendo allí

Voy a volver a mi forma animal - informo Yugi antes de hacerlo, a el ya le era incomodo estar mucho rato en su forma humana, su mismo cuerpo le estaba obligando a permanecer en su forma animal por las crías que cargaba y al estar ya casi por dar a luz.

Yami sabia eso asi que el mismo incitaba a su compañero a que se transformara para su comodida y proteccion, el mismo pasaba la mayor parte del dia en su forma felina para proteger a su compañero, y tambien para ser solidario con su amor. Asi que poco despues de que Yugi estaba en su fomar animal el mismo se tranformo en un felino para acurrucarse ronroneando alrededor de su gatito, ellos siempre se la pasaban asi, haciendose caricias y acurrucados dandose cariño.

Por otro lado Bakura y Ryou tampoco son tan distintos, solo que ellos eran mas juguetones y Bakura era extremadamente sobreprotector... Al punto de parecer un lunatico y querer meter a Ryou en una cajita para que nadie pudiera verlo o tocarlo. Aun mad ahora que el Omega portaba una tierna pancita y para asombro de los Betas que trabajaban en el centro cargaba 5 cachorros. 

Era muy extraño que tuviera tantos habiendolos concebido en su forma humana, las camadas en los hibridos variaban en cantidad dependiendo de como eran concebidos. El cuerpo humano no estaba hecho para cargar tantos hijos y por eso si eran concebidos de esa forma no solian ser muchas las crias que nacian, contrario a cuando eran concebidos en sus formas naturales que si estavan hechas para la cantidad de crias que deberian tener.

Por eso el que Ryou cargara tantos cachorros preocupaba un poco a Mai e Ishizu, a la hora de dar a luz iba a sufrir mucho si no conseguia llegar a su forma animal pronto. Ya incluso se estaba hablando de operar al chico... De nuevo, para sacarle a los cachorros. Pero no querian hacerlo, el Omega ya habia recibido demasiadas cirujias en su corta vida para le hagan otra, y que diera a luz a sus cachorros por si mismo lo conectaba con sus bebes profundamente.

Todavía a Ryou le quedaba un tiempo para que diera a luz, y todos rogaban que en ese tiempo el chico de alguna manera lograra tomar su forma animal. Por eso mientras tanto no se estaban preocupando mucho, todos guardaban esperanza en que ocurriera un milagro y Ryou por fin lograra tomar su forma animal.

De pronto baja Malik sonriendo ampliamente y grita - mis bebes ya quieren aprender a volar y hoy haremos su primera practica!

En serio? - pregunto Ryou feliz

Si! Asi que Mariku se quedo explicandoles como hacer y yo me quedare aqui en el camino para atrapar a los polluelos que no logren volar - respondio el Rubio muy contento - van a poder conocerlos por fin! Mis polluelos son adorables!

Vamos entonces a ver - dijo Ryou y el junto a su Alfa se levantaron para ponerse de pie justo debajo de la grieta donde estaba el nido de los rubios, Yami y Yugi tambien se levantaron para ver el suceso.

De pronto vieron asomarse a Mariku haciendo seña para sentarse en el borde, dijo algo inentendible para los que estaban debajo de el y el primer polluelo aparecio mirando nerviosamente todo sus alrededores - tu puedes pequeña, ya sabes como hacer! - murmuro Mariku en voz baja a su bebe.

Ella es Malala - informo un Malik sonriente a sus amigos - tu puedes cariño!

La bebe parecio asentir, pero igual se veia extra nerviosa. Se quedo un rato asi simplemente mirando sus alrededores hasta que estiro sus alitas y se lanzo al vacio aleteando con fuerza, por unos segundos se mantuvo en el aire pero se canso y comenzo a caer, Malik rapidamente la atrapo con cuidado - lo hiciste maravilloso Malala, buen trabajo!

El polluelo pio contenta y Malik la dejo en el suelo, permitiendo que sus amigos pudieran obaervarla mejor. Tenia el plumaje totalmente blanco, mientras que la parte del pecho era negra brillante, tambien en el plumaje de la cabeza y cola tenia unas cuantas plumitas negras.

En la grieta aparecio otro polluelo pero este parecia verse mas seguro que la pequeña que ya habia visto el grupo - el es Dash, es el mayor de todos por unos minutos - informo Malik mientras veia con atencion al polluelo estirar sus alitas y lanzarse. Este al contrario de su hermana se elevo en el aire y aterrizo en el suelo despues de un rato, claro todo lo hizo algo torpemente pero lo logro.

Aww! Lo lograste cariño! - grito Malik tomando a su bebe orgulloso y esponjado con cuidado para mimarlo, cuando la feliz mama termino de mimar a su polluelo le dejo junto a su hermana. Era un pollito un poco mas grande que la niña de antes y totalmente negro, solamente su pecho era doraditos y tenia unas pocas plumitas de igual color en la cola.

Otro bebe salio dando saltitos emocionado y sin dale oportunidad a nadie de reaccionar se lanzo aterrando a sus dos padres junto a todos en el lugar, Malik al ver que no iba a poder mantenerse en el aire se lanzo apresuradamente y lo atrapo - Kiki! Te volviste loco?

El bebe pio molesto y Malik mismo chillo enojado para dejar al molesto polluelo junto a sus hermanos - el se llama Kiki, es el mas "especial" de todos... No quiero que te metas en problemas!

Todos vieron a polluelo retirarle la mirada con fuerza y piar aun enojado, era comoletamente dorado salvo el pecho que lo tenia blanquito. Un chillido de la grieta hizo que todos volteran a ver al polluelo que reclamaba por la atencion de todos - Ella es Connie, vamos amor tu puedes!

El polluelo pio y parecio acomodar sus plumas un poco antes de estirar sus alas para arrojarse, elegantemente batio sus alas manteniendose en el aire por un tiempo antes de aterrizar de la misma forma, pio de forma presumida hacia sus hermanos y brinco hacia los brqzos de su muy feliz madre - Aww! Donde esta una de mis pequeñas hermosas!

Un piar contento fue su respuesta y le solto para que fuera donde sus hermanos, esta era de un color dorado oscuro, casi llegando a color caramelo, con el pecho y la cabeza de un dorado mas clarito, se notaba a primera vista que tenia mucha personalidad y coqueteria. Todos volvieron su mirada a la grieta y vieron a un polluelo caminat tranquilamente hacia el borde.

El es Lokie - informo Malik sonriendo hacia el grupo. Sin mucha reaccion o emocion el polluelo se lanzo y duro una segundos en el aire, pero no pudo mantenerse en el aire y fue atrapado por su sonriente madre - ya lo lograras amor, no te preocupes

Con un ligero mimo fue colocado junto a sus hermanitos. Este era blanco con el pecho dorado, pero tenia unas plumas divertidas en la cola y cabeza de color negro - el es el ultimo! Se llama Josue! - dijo Malik señalando al polluelo aterrorizado en el borde de la grieta - el es el mas timido y asustadizo de todos... Amor no temas, yo estare aqui para atraparte cualquier cosa!

El bebe chillo aterrirorizado y se regreso dentro de la grieta para acurrucarse tembloroso en el nido, Mariku se encogio de hombros en direccion a su compañero en el suelo y fue a ver a su bebe - pequeño, no tengas miedo, tus hermanitos ya lo hicieron y mama esta alli para cuidarte... No te pasara nada no te preocupes

El polluelo se escondio aun mas en el nido chillando nervioso y Mariku suspiro para sacarlo de su escondite con suavidad, le acaricio suavemente hasta que estuvo un poco mas calmado - a ver pequeño, mueve tus alas como te dije

Con timidez el pequeño lo hizo haciendo sonrileir suavemente a Mariku - vez? Puedes hacerlo Josue, y si caes mama te atrapara

Con neviosismo asintio y ambos volvieron al borde donde Malik le hacia señas al bebe sonriendo suavemente, el polluelo suspiro y cerro los ojos con fuerza para arrojarse aleteando salvajemente. Malik al ver que no iba a poder mantenerse en el aire se lanzo y atrapo al asustado polluelo - Ves que no fue tan malo? - dijo divertido al povre polluelo que se aferraba a el como si fuera a desaparecer en algun momento.

Lo demas le vieron bien y notaron que al contrario de sus hermanos este era totalmente dorado, no tenia ninguna pluma de otro color. Mariku justo en ese momento bajo y se reunio con todos - que les parecen mis hijos? - pregunto con tono orgulloso en cuanto aterrizo.

Estan preciosos! - gritaron Yugi y Ryou rodeados de los polluelos Malik se unio con una enorme sonrisa y entre los tres comenzaron a jugar, mimar y entretener a los polluelos. Mientras los Alfas simplemente miraban enternecidos la escena, Yami y Bakura no podian esperar a que sus compañeros dieran a luz para verlos asi con sus propios cachorros.

* * *

_Tiempo despues..._

Ya los polluelos de Malik podia volar un poco mejor e iban de un lado a otro por la guarida, cabe destacar que los dos padres estaban un poco estresados persiguiendo a unos polluelos demasiado entuciasmados con volar y conocer todo lo que podian. Llegando a meterse en varios aprietos de los cuales sus muy atareados padres debian ir a sacarlos, incluso los Betas que trabajaban en la reserva habian tenido que interceder en algun momento.

Aun no podian volverse humanos pero Malik y Mariku sabian que aun faltaban unos meses para que lo pudieran hacer, Yugi y Ryou los ayudaban con los polluelos cuanto podian, pero Yugi ya no podia moverse bien por la enorme pancita que cargaba y cuidar a los bebes inquietos le era complicado a veces. Ryou también lo intentaba pero su barriga era incluso mas grande que la de Yugi para asombro de todos y sin poder volverse animal no descanzaba su cuerpo lo suficiente.

Afortunadamente los polluelos actualmente descansaban y sus cansados padres también, y eso les daba la oportunidad a los demas de descanzar tambien. Yami y Yugi estaban ambos en su cama acurrucados en sus formas felinas mientras Ryou y Bakura estaban en su lugar tambien acurrucados, Bakura en su forma animal acurrucaba a su Omega y le daba calor con su pelaje. 

Todo era paz hasta que Yugi comenzo a sentirse extraño, tenian como una pequeña molestia en su vientre, pero por ahora no el tomo importancia. No fue hasta que paso el tiempo y la molestia se hizo mas intensa que empezo a preocuparse, la siguiente punzada le saco un fuerte gemido que Yami escucho y se levanto para revisar a su compañero - amor que tienes?

Me esta doliendo Yami, comenzo a dolerme el vientre - respondio el Omega volviendose humano y gimiendo un poco, el Afa fruncio el ceño preocupado para olfatear a su compañero.

Ambos al mismo tiempo notaron la fuente del tricolor romperse con los ojos muy abiertos... Bien este era el momento en que Yami estaba al borde del colapso, su Yugi estaba comenzando el proceso de dar a luz y el no tenia ni puta idea sobre que carajos hacer - bien Yugi, respira... O no respires... O... O... Maldita sea no se que demonios hacer!

Ryou y Bakura se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba pasando con los tricolores, se acercaron preocupados y miraron a ver que pasaba - estas bien Yugi? Que tienes?

El esta... El esta... - Yami estaba mas alla de la desesperacion en este punto, pero el no necesitaba explicarlo a Bakura y Ryou ya les habia llegado el aroma del liquido anmiotico de la rotura de fuente de Yugi.

Bakura con rapidez levanto al Alfa y lo arrastro hasta una esquina para ayudarlo a calmarse - mira idiota, este no es momento para que te pongas asi! Te calmas y esperas a que Yugi termine, Ryou le esta ayudando ahora mismo a tu compañero

Pero... Pero - murmuro Yami mirando hacia el lugar donde su Omega estaba en compañia del peliblancio

No necesitas desesperarte, Yugi y Ryou saben que hacer - dijo Bakura con firmeza

Por el otro lado Ryou hacia que la respiracion herratica del tricolor disminuyera, comenzo a hacer ligeros masajes en las caderas de su amigo para relajarlo aun mas y en poco tiempo sus acciones habian dado resultados - Yugi tienes que volver a tu forma felina, asi te sera mas facil dar a luz - pidio con suavidad a su amigo sin dejar de acariciarlo.

El tricolor asintio antes de hacer lo que le pidieron, ya en su forma felina se quedo acurrucado en su lugar esperando que la nueva contraccion pasara. En cuanto el dolor paso el tricolor rapidamente se levanto y corrio hasta su cama de pieles, donde se hecho respirado algo agitadamente, pero ya no estaba tan nervioso como antes... Sentia que sabia que hacer.

Pero aunque Yugi se veia un poco mas seguro con la situacion, Ryou no quiso dejarle, por ello fue y se sento cerca del tricolor para ver si en algun momento necesitaba ayuda. Fueron unas largas y extresantes horas, donde Yugi gimio y lloro un poco de dolor a cada vez mas. Hasta que el ultimo pequeño nacio chillando con suavidad, Yami que en todo ese rato simplemente se quedo mirando desde lejos por temor a entorpecer el nacimientos de sus crias no aguanto mas y se lanzo con su familia.

Maravillado Yami vio a su pequeño compañero lamer a sus crias con suavidad, ocho pequeños felinos estaban acurrucados u temblorosos alrededor de su cansada madre. Ryou que tambien estaba cerca ayudando a Yugi a limpiar la sangre y liquido del lugar tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, estaba extremadamente contento de que las crias de su amigo nacieron todas sanas y con bien. 

El Alfa no tardo mucho mas en tranformarse el mismo en un felino y ayudar a su compañero en la tarea de limpiar a los pequeños, ambos padres ronroneaban contentos alrededor de sus pequeños. Bakura que estaba lejos aun se acerco con curiosidad y detallo a cada uno de los pequeños con atencion.

Habian dos que eran totalmente negros, uno de ellos tenia la punta de la cola amarilla y el otro tenia las patitas del mismo color. Otro era amarillo con una de las orejitas y una de las patitas en color morado. El cuarto era de color amatista con rayas negras y amarillas. El siguiente era parecido al anterior, solo que era de color amarillo y sus rayas eran negras. El sexto tenia casi todo el pelaje de color amarillo con las patitas en negro y la punta de sus orejas en morado. Los ultimos dos tenian pelaje de un morado muy oscuro con la colita amarilla, la unica diferencia entre uno y otro era la mancha amarilla alrededor del ojo de uno de ellos.   
Ryou habiendo terminado de limpiar jalo a su Alfa para darle libertad a la pareja de compartir con sus crias, despues se encargaria de mimar a los nuevps felinos. Por ahora Yugi tenia que descanzar y alimentar a sus bebes, y Yami debia de acurrucarse para mimar a su familia. Ryou sonrio mirando la adorable pantalla de los felinos todos acurrucados dandose calor mutuamente, y sonrio aun mas al recordar que pronto el mismo estaria en ese lugar.

* * *

_  
_ _Días_ _después..._

Yugi se levantaba gracias al movimiento en su costado, sonrio suavemente cuando miro a uno de sus recien nacidos moviendose torpemente intentando llamar su atencion. Con su lengua comenzo a calmar sus gemidos y lo guio hacia uno de sus pezones sabiendo que tenia hambre, miro a su alrededor y para su sorpresa se encontraba solo, bueno no solo Malik y Mariku estaban arriba en su nido con sus polluelos seguro haciendo desastre.

Pero su Alfa no estaba y eso era sumamente extraño, no se preocupaba por Bakura y Ryou ellos seguros estaban juntos en algun lugar. La duda era donde se encontraba Yami? Su respuesta fue respondida cuando escucho un gruñido extraño venir de una de las esquinas de la cueva - Yami... Que te pasa..?

Yugi preocupado se tranformo en humano para levantarse de donde estaba con sus crias para ir a ver a su Alfa que estaba en una esquina mirando el espacio y gruñendo quien sabe por que de vez en cuando en su forma felina, no sin antes asegurarse de que sus bebes estaban bien abrigados y acurrucados entre ellos. Camino con algo de cautela para ver si su Alfa estaba lastimado o algo, pero no espero el fuerte grunido que solto de pronto y como salto sobre el mordiendo con fuerza cuello.

Yami por que..? - su pregunta fue interrumpida por el dolor que sintio en su cuello, Yami estaba mordiendolo demasiado fuerte y ya podia sentir la sangre correr por su cuello - Yami sueltame!! 

Pero este no le solto, solo apreto aun mas su agarre y Yugi no tuvo mas remedio que arañarle con sus garras para quitarselo de encima. El Omega se alejo como pudo del felino que gimio por el profundo rasguño a su ocico, Yami se sacudio un poco quitandose la sangre y volvio a saltar sobre el menor. Yugi esquivo como pudo pero no sin antes recibir unos cuantos zarpasos algo profundos.

Para este punto el Omega ya no queria saber que le sucedia al alfa, solo pensaba en sus crias que estaban muy cerca del peligro y que debia protegerles. Por ello regreso a su forma felina y le planto cara a Yami siseando enojado, no sabia que el sucedia, pero no iba a dejar que le pusiera una pata encima a sus bebes asi fuera lo ultimo que hiciera. El propio Alfa tambien se le enfrento gruñendo y no tardo mucho en saltarle encima...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien odienme por dejarlo hasta aqui...
> 
> Yo les quiero a todos ustedes lectores asi que no me maten, ya saben que yo muy pronto estare actualizando... Asi que nos leeremos una proxima vez!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui traje un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saven que Yugioh no me pertenerce asi que ha leer!

Malik y Mariku llevaban un rato levantados, Kiki y Dash se habian levantado con el pie izquierdo y como tipicos hermanos no habian encontrado otra forma de liberar su ira que pelearse entre ellos, armaron un alboroto que desperto a los demas polluelos y a los padres. Despues de un severo regaño de sus padres podemos ver a cada polluelo en una esquina del nido, cada uno lo mas separado que pudo del otro enfurruñados.

Todo era paz de nuevo en el nido, salvo por los dos polluelos enojados que no querian ni verse por ahora. Pero unos ruidos extraños provenientes de abajo llamo la atencio de los dos rubios, los cuales se asomaron y vieron sorprendidos como Yami atacaba a un Yugi muy enojado. Malik estaba muy confundido en cuanto al porque se estaban peleando, pero Mariku no, el tenia un ceño fruncido muy grande en el rostro intuyendo el por que de la actitud de Yami.

Todos ustedes quédense aqui! Ni se les ocurra bajar del nido - gruño Mariku a todos los pilluelos que se acurrucaron algo asustados por el tono de voz serio de su padre, ellos nunca le habian escuchado hablar asi - Malik controla a Yugi, yo me encargare de Yami... Luego te explico que sucede, por ahora debemos detenerlos antes de que Yami haga algo de lo que realmente se arrepienta despues

Malik asintió y bajo en picada para detener un zarpaso que Yugi le habia lanzado a su Alfa, Mariku habia hecho lo mismo y ahora se encontraba reteniendo con fuerza cualquier movimiento que Yami pudiera hacer, mientras este se revolvia y gruñia sin importarle que se lastimara con las filosas garras. Malik abrazo a su amigo tranformado en felino para calmarlo, no sabia que habia pasado pero estaba realmente prepcupado poe la situacion.

Por que Yami me ataco!? - gruño Yugi volviendo a ser humano entre triste y enojado, se mantenia entre los brazos de su amigo para recibir algo de consuelo

El nunca te hablo del ataque a su hogar de pequeño y las consecuencias? Pues este uno de los "episodios" de Yami, asi que porfavor toma a tus crias y vete hacia el centro, yo no voy a poder contenerlo para siempre - respondio haciendo que Yugi abriera los ojos recordando cuando su Alfa le hablo de eso, se le habia olvidado por que nunca habia visto uno en el tiempo que tuvo con el - muevete Yugi, yo no puedo detenerlo por mucho tiempo, cuando se le pase esto a Yami el mismo los ira a buscar muy arrepentido lo mas seguro

El tricolor asintio y como pudo recogio todos a sus gatitos manteniendolos envueltos en varias pieles para salir corriendo, estaba seguro que Atem y Mai le ayudarian. Mientras tanto en la cueva Mariku seguia reteniendo al furioso felino esperando que el tricolor se alejara lo suficiente - Malik sube con los polluelos y asegurate que no bajen por nada del mundo, yo te voy a seguir en cuanto vea que estas arriba

Pero que va a pasar con Yami? Lo dejaras aqui abajo solo? - pregunto preocupado el Omega pero igual haciendo lo que le pedian

No te preocupes, el no saldra de aqui en este estado, si no escucha nada o siente nada no se movera de una esquina en todo el rato - respondio Mariku soltando a Yami y volando hacia su nido en un segundo - solo esperemos que esto dure poco y no semanas como a veces a pasado

Ambos vieron a Yami dar unas cuantas vueltas gruñendo antes de irse a hechar en una esquina, despues de eso no le vieron moverse y siquiera dejar de ver hacia un mismo punto. Mariku estaba ya pensando en forma de sacar a su compañero y polluelos de alli, si Yami no superaba esto rapido ellos no podrian quedarse en ese lugar, sus bebes eran pequeños y estaban acostumbrados a bajar libremente desde que aprendieron a volar, sabia que por mas que dijera que no alguno por curiosiad bajaria en algun momento.

No quiera ni siquiera pensar lo que Yami haria con un pobre pajarito bebe en el estado en que estaba, y no iba a pensar en su propia reaccion ante el hecho, mejor evitar y buscar la manera se sacarlos a todos de alli rapidamente. Ya tenia mas o menos una idea pero necesitaba al idiota de Bakura para ello, asi que mas le valia al tonto regresar de donde sea que estuviera para ayudarle... Y que no se trajera a Ryou por nada del mundo.

Por otro lado Yugi todavia caminaba hacia el centro, ya no corria por que no queria aguitar mas a sus pobre gatitos que gemian asustados sintiendo la angustia de su mama. De pronto se encuentra con el rio que les daba agua a todos en la reserva y ve jugando en el agua a Ryou junto a su Alfa, sin pensarlo se dirige hacia ellos para comentarles lo sucedido - chicos! Amigos... Porfavor ayudeme, Yami esta en uno de esos momentos extraños de el y no se que hacer para ayudarle

Bakura fruncio el ceño preocupando ante lo que escucho, pero rapidamente hablo - Ryou ayuda a Yugi a llevar a las crias hasta el centro, yo ire detras de ustedes para protegerlos y los dejare alli, luego ire hasta la guarida para ver si Mariku necesita mi ayuda

Ambos Omegas asintieron y Ryou con cuidado tomo en sus brazos varios de los bebes felinos para ayudar a Yugi con la carga, ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta el centro con Bakura detras de ellos en su forma canina gruñendo amenazadoramente para nada ni nadie se les acercara. Desde donde estaban el centro no se encontraba tan lejos, por eso en minutos ya estaban alli y pidiendo la ayuda de los del centro.

Atem al escuchar que Yugi estaba pidiendo ayuda con un poco de desesperacion, fue rapidamente en su ayuda, se preocupo aun mas cuando le vio a el y a Ryou cargando a los cachorros recien nacidos - Yugi que paso? Porque estas aqui con los bebes?

Yami tuvo uno esos ataques y Mariku me mando a salir, el me ataco Atem - hay fue cuando Atem noto el cuello sangrante y los diversos ararñasos que el Omega tenia en su cuerpo, frucuo el ceño extrañado... Que el supiera Yami no era un Alfa agresivo.

Vengan conmigo y ne explican en el camino, tenemos qque revisar ese cuello y las demas heridas, ademas asi aprovechamos y le damos la primera revision a los bebes ahora que estan aqui - dijo Yami comenzando a guiar a los dos Omegas dentro del lugar, Bakura gruño y salio corriendo hacia la reserva al ver que los dos Omegas estaban seguros.

El fue a ver si Mariku necesita ayuda - informo Ryou al ver la pregunta escrita en el rostro del moreno.

Expliqueme que paso con Yami, no creo que te atacara asi como asi - pregunto Atem en cuanto estaban dentro de uno de los consultorios y esperaban por Mai, los felinos bebes habian sido puestos en una pequeña cuna no muy lejos de alli.

Yugi le comenzo acontar el ataque que la familia de Yami sufrio en el pasado, y las consecuencias que tuvo, luego el como habia sido despertado y el ataque de su Alfa. Para este punto Yugi estaba al borde de las lagrimas y acurrucado en eel abrazo de Ryou - yo no recordaba eso, nunca vi que se colocara asi y por ello me olvide

Hay Yugi si nos fueran dicho antes podriamos haber revisado a Yami a ver por que se coloca asi, pero supongo que por ahora no es el momento de reclamos, vamos a curar esa heridas y veremos a los bebes para arreglar la situacion con Yami - dijo Atem soltando un suspiro

Justo en ese momento entro Mai con expresion preocupada y lo primero que hizo fue revisar al Omega tricolor sangrante sin preguntar siquiera que habia pasado, luego de que el chico estaba vendado y curado fue que pregunto por lo que habia sucedido. Atem le explico la situacion haciendo que la rubia al instante hablara con su compañera Ishizu y organizaran una serie de examenes para hacerle a Yami, y averiguar la razon de sus "episodios".

* * *

_Con Bakura..._

Este a penas habia dejado a los Omegas en el centro habia salido corriendo en direccion a la cueva, tenia que ver si Mariku necesitaba ayuda para controlar a Yami. En cuento llego gruño con fuerza para avisar de su lleganda, entro mirando a Yami en una esquina mirandolo con abvertencia, le ignoro por ahora y se quedo debajo de la grieta esperando que Mariku se asomara, no espero mucho para ver al rubio mirandolo desde arriba - has tenido problemas con Yami?

No todavia, Yami podria saltar muy alto pero esta grieta eesta demasiado alta para que venga a joder por aqui - respondio el Alfa rubio - pero quiero sacar a los niños y a Malik de aqui, no se cuanto tiempo Yami continuara asi y no quiero que alguien salga lastimado

Dime que hacer y te ayudare - accedio Bakura sin problemas

Entreten a Yami para que no ataque a Malik o alguno de los polluelos, asegurate de controlarlo - pidio y el peliblanco asintio entendiendo, Bakura tomo su forma canina para plantarse gruñendo en abvertencia para que el tricolor no se le ocurriera moverse de su lugar. Aunque no se le veian ganas de hacerlo, si era cierto gruñia como animal rabioso hacia el peliblanco pero no habia intentado atacar en ningun momento.

Mariku y Malik rapidamente tomaron a los polluelos que volaban con mas torpeza en sus brazos mientras los demas volaban muy pegaditos a sus padres, en cuestion de segundos los rubios se habia ido con los polluelos y Bakura quedo solo con el tricolor. El peliblanco salio de la cueva dejando al tricolor solo en su esquina y se sento debajo de unos arboles cuidando la entrada de la cueva, no estaba de mas proteger al Alfa que estaba en desventaja.

* * *

_Regresando con los Omegas..._

Aww! Son adorables! - chillo Mai mirando a los gatitos acurrucados en la cunita. Iban a hacerle revicion a los recien nacidos para saber de su salud, por ello la chica estaba organizando sus cosas para checarles - como se llaman?

Voy a presentartelos mientras te los paso para que les revises - respondió Yugi sonriente, de entre los gatitos saco uno totalmente amarillo salvo una de sus patas y una oreja de color morado - este es el que nació primero, es un varoncito llamado Nikki

El felino era una cosa pequiñita y adorable que derritió totalmente a la rubia, entre mimos y arrumacos reviso el cuerpito tembloroso del bebe felino, era tan pequeñito que ni siquiera había abierto los ojos aun - este esta listo, pasme a otra ternurita

El bebe felino fue dejado a un lado en una pequeña cestita y otro fue colocado en su lugar, de pelaje amatista con rayas negras y amarillas - esta en una niña, se llama Amelia - Mai sonriendo con suavidad comenzó a revisar al inquieto bebe, se notaba que no le gustaba ser manejada por alguien distinto a sus conocidos.

Estando lista fue dejada en la cestita junto a su hermano y Yugi saco a otro de los felinos, de pelaje amarillo salvo sus patitas que eran color negro y las punta de sus orejas era color morado - esta es otra niña, se llama Akali

Otra pequeña fue revisada, esta chillando y gimiendo incomoda. Fue dejada con sus otros hermanitos y otro gatito tomo su lugar este totalmente negro con la punta de su cola amarilla - este se llama Baster, es uno de los mas inquietos

Mai lo comprobo cuando divertida tuvo que luchar un poco con el bebe para revisarle, cuando estuvo listo fue dejado con sus hermanos y otro fue dejado sobre la camilla - esta pequeña se llama Alice - esta tambien era negra solo que tenia las patitas de color amarillo.

Ya solo quedaban tres pequeñitos y uno de un color peculiar de color morado oscuro con la cola de color amarillo fue puesto con cuidado sobre la camilla - este es un varon, se llama Nattaniel - chillo un poquito pero sumiso se dejo revisar.

Ya estando listo el siguiente fue puesto sobre la camilla, este era identico al anterior, solo que tenia un circulo amarillo alrededor de un ojo - este se llama Max - fue revisado y aunque intento "morder" a Mai igual era extremadamente adorable.

Fue puesto en la cestita junto a sus hermanitos y el ultimo bebe felino fue puesto en la camilla, este era de color amarillo con rayas negras - este es el ultimo y el menor, se llama Jazz - termino un Yugi muy sonriente de presentar a sus bebitos, Mai tambien estaba extremadamente sonriente despues de ver tantos gatitos adorables, termino de revisar al ultimo gatito y lo dejo con el resto de sus hermanitos.

Bien estos pequeñines están en perfecto estado de salud! - dijo Mai dejando sus instrumentos de lado - a ti también te daré un chequeo Ryou, necesitamos cuidar de esa pancita hermosa

El peliblanco asintio sonrojado, de pronto un desorden se escucho fuera del colsultorio en el cual estaba y todos se asomaron a ver que estaba sucediendo, afuera se encontraban Malik y Mariku luchando por que sus polluelos les obedecieran - Kiki, deja eso y ven aqui en este instante! - escucharon gruñir a Malik hacia uno de los polluelos que estaba tocando curioso varios instrumentos medicos que estaban sobre una mesa.

Josue, donde te escondiste? - escucharon preguntar a Mariku mientras buscaba con algo de desesperacion por el lugar - Malala, ayudame a buscar a tu hermano! - grito el Alfa a uno de los polluelos que le respondio dandole un piar desidido y comenzar a buscar por el lugar con el.

Dash, Connie dejen de dar vueltas por hay y quedense en un lugar! - grito Malik a los dos pequeños pajaritos que piaban y chillaban alegremente volando por el lugar, se notaba la frustracion en la voz cargada del Omega.

Un solo polluelo era el que estaba parado tranquilamente sobre un adorno, alzo el vuelo y pio frente a Yugi y Ryou - hola Lokie, como estas?

El polluelo pio contento ignorando el desmadre que habia detras de el, al parecer el pequeño ya estaba acostumbrado al desastre que sus hermanos hacian. Despues de un tiempo y muchos desmadres despues podemos ver a todos los polluelos dormidos tranquilamente en un nido improvizado por los padres junto a la cestita donde estaban los felinos bebes. Descansaban agotados luego de hacer que sus padres y todo los trabajadores del centro les persiguieran para que no se metieran en lios o lastimaran, cabe resaltar que todos los que participaron en esas persecucion estaban a punto de caer dormidos tan agotados como ellos.

Bueno supongo que los pequeños tienen mucha energia - murmuro Mai algo despeinada, ella ya no tenia ni que revisar a los polluelos para saber que estaban en perfecto estado de salud... Si estuvieran enfermos no joderian tanto. Malik y Mariku desde la esquina donde estaban acurrucados disfrutando de los momentos de paz bufaron ante su comentario, ellos ya sabian que sus polluelos eran unos pequeños demonios emplumados - ehh... Supongo que podemos ir a buscar a Yami para investicar que es lo que le sucede...

Si! Vamos ahora mismo! - exclamo Yugi con ganas de ayudar a su Alfa, aunque estavan dividido... Tampoco queria dejar a sus recien nacidos solos, y si de pronto tenian hambre o algo? Quizá no debería ir con ellos, confiaba en Mai y Atem para ayudar a Yami - podria quedarme aqui para cuidar de mis crias?

No te preocupes que ninguno de ustedes tres tendran que venir, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto y ustedes se mantendrán aquí donde están seguros... Nos aseguraremos de cuidar y curar a Yami - respondió Mai haciendo que Yugi respirara aliviado

Bakura esta alla en la cueva, supongo que pueden contar con el si lo necesitan - dijo Ryou al recordar ese detalle. Mai asintio y comenzo a organizar junto a Ishizu todo para traer a Yami para examinarle, ya estado todo listo subieron a los autos y partieron hacia la cueva que sabian era la del grupo. Vieron a Bakura acostado en la entrada de la cueva en su forma animal, en cuantos este les noto volvio a su forma humana.

Que hacen aqui? - pregunto el peliblanco en cuanto llego hasta ellos.

Hemos venido por Yami, vamos a llevarlo al centro para hacerle unos cuantos exámenes y de esta forma determinar el por que de su estado - respondió Mai bajando del auto -necesitamos tu ayuda, podrías mantener a Yami quieto para sedarlo y llevarlo al centro?

Bien, yo lo detendré - dijo Bakura para volver a su forma animal y entrar a la cueva. Mai, Atem y Akefia le siguieron preparados para dormir al Alfa sin hacerle mucho daño. Bakura lucho un poco contra Yami pero logro someterlo al final, y los Betas no tardaron en acercarse para sedar al Alfa. Cuando Yami se relajo y callo le subieron en el vehiculo para regresar al centro, ya alli comenzaron a practicarle todos los examenes correspodientes hasta que llegaron a la causa del problema.   
Yugi, ya sabemos por que Yami sufre de esos episodios - dijo Mai en cuanto habian acabado con todos los examenes y fue con el Omega tricolor para informarle de sus conclusiones - al parecer el golpe que sufrio de niño le produjo un pequeño tumor, afortunadamente es operable y le estamos preparando para intervenirlo, el se pondra bien no te preocupes

Yugi asintio contento de que su Alfa por fin se libraria de ese problema con el que habia vivido toda su vida, se quedo justo a sus amigos mientras esperaba que terminara la operacion de Yami para saber de verdad si se repondria totalmente. Despues de horas de espera vio a Mai llegar sonriendo ampliamente - todo fue un exito! Yami se recuperar y esperamos que nunca mas tenga esos episodios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hasta aquí llegue por hoy, asi que nos vemos una próxima vez!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Volvi con otro capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Paso el tiempo y Yami se recuperaba bien de la operacion, en cuanto el alfa habia despertado y sabido de como ataco a Yugi se sintio inmensamente culpable, pero gracias a su Omega que lo apoyo en el camino entendio que no fue realmente culpa de el. Afortunadamente todo eso quedo en el pasado y Yami se estaba recuperando como se debia, hace poco le habian dado de alta y todos regresaron a la cueva a continuar con sus vidas.

Malik y Mariku seguian cuidando a sus polluelos cada vez mas fuertes e inquietos, aunque a veces se frustaran con ellos no dejaban de amarles. Yami y Yugi tambien estaban cuidando de sus crias cada vez mas fuertes y juguetones, como todo felino tenian una curiosidad inmensa que les hacia meterse en problemas, no ayudaba que cierta hermana mayor llamada Okami intentara arrastrar a todos a sus aventuras.

Bakura y Ryou no tuvieron realmente un cambio significativo, ellos seguian siendo como siempre habian sido, Bakura un lunatico sobreprotector y Ryou su Omega complaciente. El menor aun seguia embarazado y a punto de dar a luz, tanto asi que su enorme pancita ya no le dejaba hacer mucho a decir verdad, incluso habian momentos en que el chico se sentia increiblemente incomodo y Bakura sabia que era por que necesitaba entrar en su forma animal, su cuerpo lo pedia pero su mente se negaba a hacerlo inconcientemente.

Bakura hacia lo que podia para ayudarle pero no habia mucho que hacer en ese caso, en este punto solo rogaba un milagro para que su Omega pudiera tomar su forma animal. El no hablaba de sus preocupaciones con su compañero para que este se mantuviera tranquilo, Ryou no necesitaba preocuparse por eso ahora.

Hoy era un bonito dia donde incluso la cachorra Okami habia desidido ir a visitarlos para jugar con los polluelos y los pequeños felinos, ella amaba jugar con sus pequeños amigos y ellos amaban jugar con ella - Ryou-san! Cuando usted tendra a sus cachorros?

Pronto pequeña - respondio el peliblanco sonriente a la pequeña Okami. Un pequeño felino interrumpio maullando alegremente - que paso Max?

El pequeño maullo y movio sus patitas feliz, Okami divertida comenzo a jugar con el a perseguirse. Ryou los miraba sonriendo con suavidad mientras acariciaba su barriga sentado en su cama de pieles, a el le encantaba ver a todo los niño jugar con alegria. Uno de los polluelos se poso en su hombro piando feliz y recibio unos cuantos mimos de recompenza - estas pasandola bien Lokie?

El pollito pio feliz y se sacudio las plumas para acurrucarse en el regazo de Ryou, asi paso unos minutos los dos juntos y haciendose mimitos hasta que Okami regreso acompañada de dos bebes felinos - Lokie! Quieres acompañarnos? - pregunto feliz la cachorra al polluelo sobre Ryou, este debio la mirada apenado para escoder su pico entre sus alas.

Aww pequeño, no tienes que ponerte asi, si quieres ir a jugar no hay ningun problema, ella te cuidara si? - dijo Ryou haciendole unos cuantos mimos al polluelo apenado este miro al Omega nervioso, pero cuando vio la suave sonrisa de este y de la cachorra se decidio a jugar con ellos. El peliblanco se recosto mientras veia a todos los pequeños jugar, estaba deseando que sus bebitos ya nacieran para que ellos tambien se uniera a jugar con el resto de los bebes.

Paso un rato asi, el peliblanco simplemente mirando a los bebes jugar. Su Alfa estaba en quien sabe donde junto a Mariku, dejando a Yami la proteccion de su hogar y todos los que vivian alli. Yugi esta correteando en su forma animal con unos cuantos de sus bebes y Malik estaba dandole lecciones de vuelo a dos de sus polluelos muy entusiastas. Lo que le dejaba a el cuidar del grupo de pequeños que juganban juntos, se estiro cerrando un rato sus ojos y sintio una pequeña punzada en su vientre.

Duro asi unos segundos hasta que la puntada paso y pudo abrir los ojos, al instante su campo de vision fue robado por un polluelo de apariencia asustada - Lokie, paso algo?

El bebe pio y chirrio haciendo gestos con sus alas desesperadamente - Lokie calmate, asi no te entiendo nada - dijo Ryou haciendo que el polluelo comenzara a respirar con normalidad - bien ahora si, dime que paso

El pequeño simplemente señalo la entrada donde el Omega pudo ver a Okami salir de la seguridad de la cueva junto a los dos felinos que le seguian, al instante Ryou se levanto asustado para ir detras de ellos y nadie se dio cuenta de su salida, Lokie tambien se prendo de su hombro mirando preocupado a su alrededor. En cuanto estuvo fuera no vio ni rastro de la pequeña o los dos gatitos escapistas para su pesar, el Omega preocupado comenzo a intentar rastrearlos para regresarlos a la cueva... Estaban seguros en la reserva de los cazadores, pero aun asi habian animales peligrosos dentro de esta y unos cachorros eran demasiado vulnerables solos.

Siguiendo su aroma empezo a rastrearlos por la reserva, pero ellos eran rapidos y el estando incomodo con su pancita no podia alcanzarlos lo suficientemente pronto - Lokie, vuela rapido hacia ellos y diles que estaran en muchos problemas si no regresan conmigo ahora! - gruño despues de un rato de busqueda infructuosa, el polluelo asintio y despego de su hombro para ir a transmitir el mensaje.

Ryou suspiro cansado para seguir intentando alcanzar a los bebes perdidos, paso unos minutos y al ver que ninguno regresaba aun gruño con mas fuerza... El definitivamente iba a castigarlos a todos en cuanto los encontrara. Aunque todo eso se fue de su mente para ser sustituida por preocupacion cuando vio los limites de la reserva no muy lejos de donde estaba, acelero el paso como pudo intentando alcanzar a los cachorros antes de que les sucediera algo o salieran de donde estaban protegidos por la reserva. 

Oigan ustedes! Detenganse alli - gruño Ryou con el ceño fruncido en cuanto los alcanzo el limite de la reserva - que creen que estan haciendo?

Solo jugabamos - respondio Okami bajando algo apenada, los dos felinos a su lado estaban igual con sus orejitas agachadas y los ojitos brillantes, el polluelo que antes estaba con el se poso de nuevo en su hombro al verle - ademas les estaban presentando a mis amigos a Demian, otro muy buen amigo mio!

Un cachorro hibrido de pantera se dio a conocer con algo de timidez, era mayor que todos los chicos y se planto frente a Ryou con las cola entre las piernas - pudiste presentarselos sin ponerte en peligro! Estan en los limites y podria venir alguien a hacerles daño a todos - dijo Ryou aun mirando a todos con el ceño fruncido.

Perdon... No era mi intencion - murmuro triste la pequeña.

Lo se, solo tienes que tener mas cuidado la proxima vez si? - Ryou consolo a la niña dandole una pequeña sonrisa y desordenando sus cabellos juguetonamente. Iban a regresando cuando un disparo paso muy cerca de todos ellos, Ryou al instante se coloco frente a los niños gruñendo con fiereza y mostrando sus colmillos, tres cazadores salieron de su escondite rodeando a los cachorros y al Omega.

Mira lo que tenemos aqui, unos cachorros y un Omega preñado... Supongo que nos sacamos la loteria - dijo uno de ellos con malicia apuntando a Ryou con su arma - si te quedas quieto, ni tu o los niños detras de ti seran dañados

El Omega no respondio, simplemente se le quedo mirando gruñendo con fiereza, el no iba a dejar que los niños o el mismo sean tomados por estos bastardos. Detras de el Okami y Demin tambien gruñian de forma amenazante contra los hombres, entre ellos estaban los dos felinos y el polluelo acurrucados muy asustados. Uno de los hombres se adelanto con un arma y Ryou salto gruñendo, un mordisco y arañazo lo hizo caer con un fuerte grito tomando su brazo sangrante.

Los otros dos se movieron para someter al Omega furioso, pero Okami y Damian se lanzaron contra ellos para ayudar a Ryou. Ellos se encargaron de uno mientras el Omega acababa con el otro, los mas pequeños estaban lejos para que no salieran lastimados. Pero cuando vieron al tercero que estaba en el suelo se levanto apuntando contra Ryou los pequeños saltaron para detenerlo, los gatitos comenzaron a arañar las piernas del hombre y el polluelo se lanzo para quitarle el arma al tipo.

Este gruño al no haber podido disparar contra el Omega molesto, de un manotazo se quito al polluelo lanzandolo contra el suelo. El pobre pequeño quedo en el suelo gimiendo adolorido por el golpe que recibio... Un error muy grande era astimar a un pequeño que estaba al cuidado del Omega peliblanco. Puede que no sea su propio hijo, pero era un bebe de la manada y no habia nada mas sagrado para un canino que uno de los pequeños que pertenian a su manada.

Ryou al ver el golpe que el pobre polluelo recibio sintio un nivel de furia y enojo que nunca antes habia sentido, como se atrevia ese malnacido a lastimar a un pequeño tan fragil como ese? Ni siquiera el mismo noto cuando empezo a cambiar, el solo sabia que iba a destrozar a esos tipos por como habian lastimado al polluelo...

* * *

_Regresando a la cueva..._

Bakura iba regresando a su casa despues de hablar con Mai y Akefia en el centro, estaban planificando que hacer con Ryou si no lograba tomar su firma animal antes de que diera a luz, y lastimosamente para todos se llego a la conclusion de que se debia intervenir al chico para sacarle a los cachorros antes de que pasara algo que atentara la vida de todos los pequeños y la madre.

Entro notando el desmadre natural que habia en la cueva, no le dio importancia a ello, como se dijo antes eso era absolutamente normal. Lo que si noto fue la falta de su Omega - donde esta Ryou? - pregunto al aire.

No se, tengo rato que no le veo - respondio distraidamente Malik jugando con sus polluelos.

Creo que salio con dos de mis niños y Okami - agrego Yugi - y tambien con uno de tus polluelos Malik, con Lokie si mal no recuerdo

Si? Creia que estaba escondido por alli, como el es el mas tranquilo de todos - comento el rubio atrapando a un polluelo denasiaod imperactivo.

Hace cuanto tiempo no le ven? - Bakura estaba un poco preocupado, si bien era cierto que su Ryou podria protegerse eso no significaba que no se preocupara por el, estaba embarazado y eso lo hacia mas delicado.

Ni he llevado el tiempo, pero si lleva unos minutos fuera - contesto Yugi intentado recordar - pero creo que ya lleva mucho tiempo fuera, deberia estar aqui ya

Voy a ir a buscarle, ya lleva mucho tiempo fuera solo - dijo Bakura saliendo de nuevo de la cueva, estaba muy preocupado por su compañero, estaba fuera solo y embarazado con unos cuantos pequeños inquietos. Comenzo a rastrear su aroma por el lugar buscando encontrarle.

Corrio por un tiempo y vio preocupado que el rastro llevaba hacia los limites de la reserva, por que seria que Ryou iria por esos lugares tan peligrosos y estando en cinta. Llego al borde de los limites y busco por el lugar con mas atencion. De pronto detecto mejor el aroma de su compañero y los niños que iban con el, pero tambien olia ese toque metalico de la sangre que hizo que se congelara aterrado.

Corrio hasta el lugar y lo primero que vio fue a tres Betas que ya habian pasado a mejor vida, parecian haber sido el juguete masticable de algun animal. Pero Bakura no estaba prestandole atencion a eso, el solo tenia ojos para mirar boquiabierto frente suyo... Un lobo casi tan grande como el, con algunos atributos de otros caninos que le hacian mas elegante, de color blanco puro sin ni una manchita de otro color en su espeso pelaje... Bueno a parte de la sangre de los Betas que le ensuciaban el hermoso pelaje.

Este se encontraba acurrucado protectoramente alrededor de un polluelo que Bakura sabia era de Malik y con los otros cachorroros alrededor de el. Aunque lo mas que le llamo la atencion fue los preciosos ojos turquesa que le miraban amenazadoramente... El alfa estaba congelado en su lugar sin saber siquiera que pensar, el sabia que ese lobo era su Ryou, pero por fin transformado despues de tanto tiempo sin poder hacerlo fue un verdadero shock.

Ryou..? - murmuro Bakura sin aliento caminando hacia el Omega, aunque se detuvo al verlo tensarse y prepararse para saltarle encima... O bien quiza debia buscar otro metodo para acercarse a el, su pobre Omega se veia demasiado alterado por todo lo que habia sucedido para reconocerlo. A cuatro patas y lentamente comenzo a acercarse hacia el, buscando que sus extremidades siempre se mantuvieran visibles para que su compañero no se sintiera amenazado por su presencia.

Tambien libero sus propias feromonas y aura para que su Ryou le reconociera, estaba cada vez mas cerca y aunque el Omega se veia un poco cauteloso por su presencia, ya no le gruñia amenazadoramente a cada paso que daba. Ya estaba junto a el, pero temia tocarle y recibir una respuesta negativa, coloco su mano cerca del ocico de su compañero para que este lo olfateara y por fin terminara de reconocerlo. Cosa que no tardo mucho, este timidamente comenzo a olfatearlo y sus ojos parecieron abquirir una chispa de reconocimiento.

Su compañero cariñosamente lamio su mano destensandose de golpe, gimio y sus ojos parecieron entristecerse por alguna razon - que tienes Ryou? Por que te pones asi derrepente?

El lobo gimio aun mas y señalo al polluelo que tenia acurrucado contra si mismo, Bakura que ahora si le presto atencion a algo mas que a su compañero noto que el pequeño chillaba adolorido. Lo tomo con cuidado para revisarlo y noto una de sus alitas maltrechas - no te preocupes Ryou, lo llevaremos al centro y arreglaran su ala, el se pondra mejor no te preocupes

Escucho gemir triste de nuevo a su compañero e intuyo cual podria haber sido la razon de su tristeza - Ryou lo protegiste cuanto pudiste, hiciste un buen trabajo y las heridas que tiene pueden curarse - dijo el Alfa mientras acariciaba las orejas de su pareja frente a el intebtando consolarle - necesitamos regresar amor, estanos todos en peligro aqui y tambien tenemos que mostrarles a todos que puedes tomar tu forma animal... No quieres mostrarles a todos lo bonito que eres?

Una pequeña lamida en su nariz fue su respuesta antes de que un timido Ryou volviera a su forma humana para decir - primero llevemos al Lokie con Mai e Ishizu, despues cualquier otra cosa...

Bakura asintio y le ayudo a levantarse, el Omega cariñosamente tomo al pequeño pollito adolorido con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo mas, y emprendieron camino de regreso a la reserva... Mas importante aun, al centro donde arreglarian el ala del polluelo. En cuanto llegaron fueron recibidos por Mai y Ryou rapidamente le entrego el polluelo explicandole lo que paso. La rubia asintio y tomo al pequeño con cuidado para curarle, despues de unos minutos su alita estaba entablillada y con ordenes de no ser usada en un tiempo.

Bien, supongo que ahora que terminamos con el pequeño ustedes regresaran no? - pregunto Mai con una sonrisa - no se preocupen por lo que sea que le hayan hecho a esos hombres, nosotros nos encargaremos

Eh... Hay algo que aun no te hemos dicho - murmuro Ryou con un poco de timidez

Y que seria eso? - pregunto Mai curiosa, Ryou no dijo nada, si no que simplemente tomo su forma animal shockeando a la mujer.

Como...? - Mai estaba definitivamente muy sorprendida mirando al elegante lobo que estaba frente a ella - como lo lograste?

Supongo que me enoje, y cuando menos me habia dado cuenta estaba asi... Fue lo mejor que he sentido - respondio con franquesa volviendo a su forma humana - uno de esos hombres lastimo al pobre Lokie, el solo me estaba ayudando y no merecia el golpe que recibio

Esa ira y proteccion hacia un cachorro fue el estimulo instintivo que necesitabas para llegar a tu forma natural, me alegro que lo lograras cariño - dijo la rubia acariciando al canino frente a ella.

Y estuvo genial! El se encargo solito de esos hombres - agrego Okami que no habia dicho nada en todo el rato para no alterar a Ryou mas de lo que ya estaba, consideraba que ya habia causado suficientes problemas por ahora.

Estoy segura de que tu padre no estaria muy contento de escuchar sobre esta pequeña aventura tuya - oh bien ahora tocaba el momento de regañar a la pequeña Okami.

Ehh... Mai-san, podrias guardar un pequeño secreto porfavor? - pregunto la niña de forma tentativa y con carita adorable para intentar que la rubia accediera.

Lastima que Mai ya estuviera acostumbrada a ver cosas adorables y ese truco ya no funcionara casi en ella - tu padre sabra lo que hiciste Okami y espero que no se te ocurra volver a hacerlo

Esta bien, perdon... - si habia algo que Okami sabia era cuando habia perdido, y esta vez perdio completamente...

Y tu! Pense que protegias a Okami, por que la dejaste ir a un lugar tan peligroso y juntos con bebes? - pregunto Mai con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados al muchacho pantera

Lo intente... Solo que ella no me escucha asi que fui con ela para protegerlos a todos... - respondio con la orejitas agachadas y triste

Voy a hablar con tu padre Okami asi que te quedas aqui, los demas pueden irse - dijo Mai con firmeza haciendo que todos menos la pequeña Okami salieran de su consultorio.

Bakura que acababa de terminar de procesar el empujon que recibio para que saliera del lugar pregunto - Supongo que nosotros regresaremos a nuestra casa no?

Si, pero antes... - Ryou se giro hacia el niño hibrido de pantera con mas o menos 10 años y se arrodillo frente a el - donde vivies pequeño? Podriamos llevarte a tu casa antes de ir a la nuestra

Eh... Yo vivo por hay - respondio el chico algo apenado

Entonces te llevaremos con tus padres, estoy seguro que estan preocupados por ti - dijo Ryou pero se arrepintio en cuanto vio los ojitos del chico apagarse y llenarse de tristeza - que paso pequeño?

Yo no tengo padres, hace algun tiempo mis padres fueron asesinados por cazadores que me capturaron para volverme guardia - comenzo a contar el chico - Okami nos encontro en una de sus aventuras y los del centro me rescataron a mi y al resto de los pequeños dentro de ese lugar...

Ohh... Perdon no queria traerte malos recuerdos - se disculpo extremadamente apenado Ryou abrazando al chico - vas a venir con nosotros, aun eres muy pequeño para estar solo! Nosotros te cuidaremos

Ehh?? Pero... - Demian iba a negarse pero cuando vio la mirada seria del Omega se retracto - y no voy a ser una molestia?

No! Para nada... Verdad Bakura? - oh.. Aqui Bakura mejor que respondiera corectamente o iba a terminar muy mal para el

No es molestia tranquilo - contesto Bakura con seguridad recibiendo una mirada orgullosa de su Omega.

Terminando eso, vamos a casa! - y el Omega sin darle oportunidad a nadie de reaccionar arrastro con el a los dos felinos, su Alfa y al nuevo integrante de la manada... Todo sin soltar el agarre delicado y cuidadoso que tenia sobre el polluelo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer! Esto ha sido todo asi que hasta la proxima!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konichiwa! Volvi con un nuevo capitulo se esta historia!
> 
> Debo decirles que a esta historia no le queda mucho para terminar, simplemente unos pocos capitulos mas...
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Algunos dias despues todo era de nuevo paz en el hogar de todos, claro que en cuanto habian llegado Ryou y Bakura se habia descontrolado un poco la situacion. Primero, Malik y Mariku estaban a punto del infarto cuando vieron a su polluelo herido, y querian detrozar a los tipos que habian lastimado al pobre. Yami y Yugi tambien vivieron su parte de trauma cuando les contaron que sus dos felinos habian estado en tal peligro, pero lo superaron pronto al ver que no fueron heridos, solo mortalmente aterrados de salir de nuevo.

Realmente no habian puesto mayor problema a la nueva adicion a la manada, y mas cuando Ryou conto la historia de Demian y el como estaba solo, apartir de alli mas bien todos los Omegas del grupo se habian encargado de mimar al apenado chico. El era un chico muy educado que intentaba ayudar a todos cuanto podia, ayudaba a los Alfa a cazar y a los Omegas a cuidar de sus bebes, siceramente todos le habian tomado gran cariño al niño.

Lo que si habia causado real impacto habia sido la noticia de que Ryou por fin habia conseguido tomar su forma animal, despues del impacto inicial todos habian felicitado al timido canino, y por supuesto habian exigido ver por fin como era la forma canina de Ryou. Actualmente vemos a dicho canino rescotado en sus pieles junto a su Alfa, ambos estaban en su forma animal acurrucados muy juntitos.

Ryou dormia acostado sobre sus patas mientras Bakura estaba a un lado de el con su cabeza usando su cuello de almohada, los dos estaban profundamente dormidos sin que su sueño fuera perturbado por el siempre comun desmadre a su alrededor. Aunque tambien estaba acurrucado junto a ellos duemiendo profundamente el polluelo con su ala aun entablillada, pronto le quitarian eso y podria volver a usar su ala con normalidad.

Como siempre Malik y Mariku perseguian a sus bebes para que no se lastimaran o destruyeran algo, solo que esta vez Yami y Yugi se habian unido a su persecucion, sus crias habian comenzado a desarrollar la "curiosidad felina" y como dicen... La curiosidad mato al gato, asi que ellos prefieren prevenir que lamentar. Demian tambien intentaba ayudar a los pobre padres pero a veces no podia evitarlo y simplemente se sentaba a ver a los desdichados conseguir canas antes de tiempo, el estaba muy feliz de pertenecer a esta manada, lo unico que lo ponia triste era que Okami estaba castigada por su padre hasta que cumpliera 70 años aproximadamente... Aunque ella nunca hace caso de eso y se escapa cada vez que puede.

Si Ryou estuviera despierto y del humor correcto ese desmadre no estaria sucediendo, el habia desarrollado una muy practica manera de calmar a todos en el lugar... Un furioso gruñido de el en su forma canina que retumbaba en toda la cueva era suficiente para que todos se congelaran y acurrucaran en una esquina, y es que sabian que si el tenia fuerza en su forma humana no querian averiguar como era de fuerte en su forma animal. Adicional a eso ahora tenia garras y colmillos, y que no eran muy grandes si eran lo suficientemente filosos para que nadie quisiera molestar al Omega.

Por eso que todos armaban su desastre bien lejos de la cama del peliblanco, nadie queria despertar a la fiera para enfrentarla. Aunque no necesitaban despertarla, ella lo estaba haciendo solita ya que sus bebes y el mismo necesitaban alimento... Y con urgencia, el comia por el mismo y cinco mas, asi que queria comida ahora!

Kura... Tengo hambre - dijo Ryou volviendo a su forma humana momentaneamente aun sin abrir los ojos con algo de berrinche.

Um... Ahora voy y cazo algo, dame cinco minutos mas - murmuro Bakura acurrucandose mas contra el en su forma humana tambien

Pero en cinco minutos mas tendre mas hambre y mis bebes tambien, ve a buscar algo **ahora** \- Bien ese tono de voz activo las alarmas en la cabeza del Alfa, mejor que de verdad fuea de una vez por algo para su Omega.

Voy... - dijo levantandose con pesadez con cuidado de perturbar el sueño del polluelo acurrucado en su costado.

Después de que su Alfa se fuera Ryou duro otro rato acurrucado en la cama con pereza usando al polluelo que estaba aun con el como una especiede de peluche suavecito y emplumado, hasta que por fin se decidio a levantarse, dos felinos bebes se acercaron a el cuando se estaba estirando y se acurrucaron ronroneando para que les acariciaran - hola Amelia, Akali como estan?

Dos pequeños maullidos fue su respuesta y el divertido comenzo a acariciar las orejitas de la pequeña con cariño, asi fue como termino con dos felinas y un polluelo muy cómodos en su regazo. Y asi tambien fue como Bakura encontro a su compañero - esos tres estan muy comodos alli no? - comento el Alfa divertido dejando varias presas pequeñas a un lado.

Lokie ni siquiera sse ha despertado en todo el rato y las otras dos no estan dormidas aun, solo muy comodas y calentias - dijo Ryou sin dejar de acariciar a las felinas ronroneando.

Voy a encargarme de esto y te dare de comer, tienes las manos ocupadas ahora mismo - Bakura hablaba mientras se ocupaba de despellejar y sacar pequeños pedazos de carne de sus presas que daba al menor directamente en la boca, la dos felinas se animaron al ver comida y maullaron pidiendo un poco. Que fue concedido con prontitud por un Omega contento de ser concentido y se encargaba de picarles a ellas pequeños trocitos para que pudieran coner un poco de carne sin problemas.

De pronto Yugi se sentó junto a el sonriente con todo el resto de felinos bebes jugueteando a su alrededor - aww que adorable te vez asi, con tu pancita y con las crias rodeándote

Tu también te ves adorable con tus crias jugando a tu alrededor - comento Ryou sonriente a su amigo todavia comiendo y dandoles de comer a las pequeñas, pronto los demas gatitos se habian animado y pedido comida tambien al de cabellos blancos

Ustedes si son antojosos, no podian esperar a que su papa y yo les alimentaran no? - preguton jocoso el tricolor a todos sus bebes

No les regañes que estan pequeños, solo querian probar un poco - dijo Ryou distraido dandole un pequeño trocito de carne a un pequeño que amasaba su pierna con sus garritas sin lastimar y le miraba con los ojitos brillantes.

Yugi negó con la cabeza mirando la escena entre divertido y resignado - Despues no van a querer comer lo que yo les traiga a su hora

Ellos si comeran, estan en crecimiento y comen mucho - dijo el peliblanco restandole importancia a lo dicho por Yugi

Malik también se agrego a ellos con una enorme sonrisa, para este punto Ryou y los gatitos ya habian terminado de comer, era incluos gracioso el ver a los felinos con sus pancitas llenas y caritas de satisfacción. Bakura en forma de lobo habia vuelto a recostarse a un lado de su Omega para ver si podia volver a dormar, aunque sabia que simplemente se quedaria hay acostado sin poder consiliar el sueño, pero su siempre leal e intuitivo Omega supo de su problema y comenzo a acariciar sus orejas hasta adormecerlo lo suficiente que se quedo totalmente rendido.

Asi paso el resto del dia, todos viviendo su vida con normalidad y tranquilidad, estaba callendo la noche cuando Ryou comienza a sentirse extraño. Intuia que estaba pasando pero no queria decir nada aun por si era una falsa alarma. Pero cuando las punzadas en su vientre comenzaron a ser mas fuertes, duraderas y continuas supo que habia llegado el momento - Kura... Kura despierta...

Um... Que quieres Ryou? - Bakura como siempre estaba en el quinto sueño y le costaba levantarse.

Creo que vienen los cachorros Kura - murmuro Ryou con mucha tranquilidad y felicidad, el no se veia en nada perturbado por lo que estaba pasando.

Al principio la información no se había registrado en la mente de Bakura, pero cuando lo hizo se levanto de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión - .... Que dijiste amor?

Que los bebes ya vienen... - repitió el Omega con la misma calma de antes, de pronto gimio algo adolorido ante la contraccion que sintio en su vientre, comenzo a sentir una humedad en su entrepierna... Al parecer se había roto su fuente.

Y Bakura tambien se dio cuenta de ello cuando el aroma de ese liquido llego a su sensible nariz, aunque realmente no hizo nada mas que congelarse en su lugar... El habia ayudado a Yami a tranquilizarse cierto, pero no era igual a estar el en esa posicion. Se quedo en su sitio un largo rato sin saber que decir o pensar hasta que su Omega gruño frutrado - Bakura voy a tomar mi forma animal, asi que ayudame solamente a aguantar el dolor amor

Bien eso no sonaba tan dificil, Bakura vio a su Omega tomar su hermosa forma animal para acostarse en las pieles intentando respirar con normalidad, suspiro para acostarse junto a el acariciando sus orejas y lomo con cariño. Yami y Yugi se acercaron a ver que sucedia, sus bebes estaban dormidos asi que no habia problema en que salieran de su lugar, Yugi al darse cuenta de la situacion se situo a un aldo de su amigo para darle apoyo, el necesitaba devolverle el favor de cuando Ryou le apoyo en su propio parto.

Paso el tiempo y despues de muchos gemidos y drama los cinco nuevos cachorritos habia nacido, Bakura estaba realmente orgulloso de su pequeño compañero por darle cachorros tan fuertes y sanos como esos. Ryou tambien estaba inmensamente feliz mientras amamantaba y lamia a sus cachorritos, no podia negar lo cansado y adolorido que estaba, pero sentir los cuerpecitos tibios de sus bebes contra de si mismo era lo mejor que habia en el mundo.

Son hermoso Ryou - dijo Yugi desde lejos abmirando a los cachorros recien nacidos plateados y blancos, el ni loco se acercaba a un canino con crias recien nacidas, Ryou no era agresivo pero nunca se sabia con las madres primerisas de esa raza... No queria llevarse un buen mordisco por un reflejo de su amigo.

Como llamaran a los cachorros Bakura? - pregunto Yugi curioso desde su lugar.

Ya teniamos los nombres pensados desde antes, Ryou estaban muy emocionado con ello - respondio el Alfa de cabellos blancos embelezado con sus cachorros - son dos niñas y tres niños

Esta de aqui, la mas grande es Akary - indico señalando a una cachorrorita totalmente blanca como su madre con una de sus orejas plateado oscuro - este es Koharu - esta vez señalo a uno plateado claro con algunas manchitas blancas en el pelaje - este de aqui es Kiray - este cachorro era blanco con las patitas en gris oscuro.

Bakura esta vez señalo al mas pequeño de todos, una cachorrita totalmente plateada como su padre - esta es Rika - el ultimo cachorro era totalmente blanco sin ni una manchita de otro color - este ultimo pequeño se llama Roily - con eso termino de presentar a lo pequeños que ni entendian su entorno, ellos simplemente tenian en mente el calor y la comida que su madre les estaba dando.

Mejor dejemos descanzar a la nueva madre amor - intervino Yami sonriente y llevandose a un Yugi con puchero.

En cuanto Bakura vio que se habian alejado el mismo tomo su forma animal y se recosto junto a su compañero, comenzando a lamer y olfatear cariñosamente a su compañero y crias, estaba familiarizandose con los aromas de sus cachorros y tambien marcadolos como suyos. Estos eran su compañero y crias, y queria que todos tuvieran bien en claro eso. Continuo lamiendo con cariño a los pequeños cachorritos junto a su compañero, eran unas pequeñas cositas temblorosas y adorables que comian con hambre.

Asi mismo Bakura durmio a su familia adormesiendolos a todos a punta de mimos y arrumacos, cuando les vio dormidos el mismo se fue a dormir acurrucado junto a todos, entre el y Ryou acunaban a los cachorritos con su cuerpo, dandoles calor y seguridad a los mas pequeños.

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

Malik estaba despertando esa mañana sintiendo su entorno extraño, bueno no extraño como tal, era simplemente que sentia su nido mas apretado de lo usual. Abrio los ojos para buscar la razon de su sentir, y quedo sorprendido cuando vio a sus polluelos... Y ni tan polluelps ahora, al parecer en medio de su sueño inconcientemente habian logrado tomar su forma humana.

Realmente tampoco eran tan grandes, tenian el tamaño de un bebe Beta de su edad, osea mas o menos un año de edad. Solo que no estaba acostumbrado a tener a sus crias y tan grandes durmiendo acurrucados junto a el, y aunque se vieran distintos el sabia distinguir a sus polluelos como sea que se vieran. Todos eran hermoso y adorables, no podia esperar para que el resto de la manada viera a sus polluelos.

La primera en su vista era Malala, era norenita como sus padres con sus cabellos rubios muy claritos y con plumas negras adornando su cabello, sus alas eran totalmente blancas con las plumas en la punta de color negro. Lokie estaba cerca de ella, era de un color moreno un poco mas claro que su hermana, con sus cabellos de color dorado y con las puntas de color negro siendo este casi tan alocado como el de Mariku, sus alas eran blancas y pequeñas con algunas plumitas doradas resaltando por alli. Abrazando a Lokie se encontraba Dash, con sus alas totalmente negras y cabellos rubios dorados lacios como Malik.

Un poco mas haya Malik noto a su Kiki durmiendo totalmente estirado y contorsionado una incomoda posicion, este era el de tono de piel mas claro de todos e incluso sus alitas eran completamente blancas, lo mas resaltante que se veia en el bebe eran sus cabellos dorados brillantes y alborotados como los de su padre. Connie estaba acurrucada comodamente en una esquina, de piel morena algo oscura y con sus cabellos dorados lacios como la madre, y sus alitas eran de color dorado oscuro. Josue estaba como siempre acurrucado en uma pequeña bolita en el medio se todos sus hermanos, con la piel de un tono morenito claro y sus alitas doradas, su cabello tambien era dorado y sobresalian algunas plumas doradas de este.

Podia ver en todos las garritas de bebes e iba a revisar sus colmillos cuando despertaran. Aunque en nada de eso estaba pensando el rubio todavia, el estaba muy feliz de ver a todos sus polluelos tan hermosos y sanos como estaban, le hacia saber que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo por ahora. Rapidamente y emocionado Malik comenzo a mover a su Alfa para despertarle - Mariku, despierta necesitas ver esto!

El aludido dios unas cuantas vueltas aturdido hasta que se desperto mirando a su Omega confundido - que paso Malik?

Mira a los polluelos tonto! - dijo Malik rodando los ojos sin quitar su expresion de felicidad.

Mariku aun si entender que sucedia se giro hacia donde dormian todos los polluelos acurrucado llevandoae una gran sorpresa - cuando...?

Supongo que en medio de la noche mientras dormian lograron tomar su forma humana, no son preciosos? - contesto Malik sonriente

Claro que son hermosos como tu bonito - murmuro Mariku para atraer a su Omega en un beso apasionado.

Mientras ellos estaban metidos en su beso, los bebes comenzaron a despertar y lo dieron a conocer con el primer desmadre del dia. Ninguno de ellos estaba acostumbrado a verse de esa forma y al ser bebes su primera reaccion obvia fue aterrarse para comenzar a chillar con fuerza. Ante eso ambos padres se separaron rapidamente y cargaron cada una a tres de los bebes asustados para calmarles, despues de muchas palabras de consuelo y mimos fue que estuvieron lo suficientemente calmados para hablarles de los cambios que ocurrieron.

Es normal esto mis amores, no tienen que asustarse - dijo Malik con dulzura a Malala, Kiki y Dash que estaban en su regazo - son como papa y yo, ven que nos parecemos?

Si no se preocupen por nada, incluso tienen sus alitas - esta vez hablo Mariku con suavidad a Connie, Lokie y Josue - tendran que aprender a caminar y volar en esta forma primero claro, pero mientras no sepan pueden regesar siempre que quieran a su forma de polluelo para andar por alli

Solo sientan el cambio, es muy facil y natural cambiar de una forma a otra - explico el Omega a sus bebes que le escuchaban con atecion - solo cierren los ojos y piensen en cambiar, vuelvan a sentirse polluelos y veran que facil es...

Asi los seis bebes hicieron lo que les dijeron, y emocionados notaron que eran pequeños pajaritos de nuevo en el regazo de sus padres - a ver todos querio verlo volver a su forma humana, hagan lo mismo que ahora - dijo Mariku mirando a sus orgullosos polluelos, los cuales piaron de acuerdo y volvieron a ser bebitos unos minutos despues - bien hecho pequeños

Si! Son maravillosos todos ustedes mis preciosos bebes! - chillo Malik muy orgulloso abrazando a todos sus bebes mientras Mariku lo veia negando con la cabeza divertido,aunque luego se unio al abrazo y los atrajos a todos a su regazo, era algo incomodo cierto pero sentir a todos sus bebes y compañero junto a el era lo mejor que habia.

Mostremosles a los demas lo.que pueden hacer! - dijo Malik de pronto liberando su abrazo con una inmenza sonrisa. El mismo bajo y desperto a todos con un chillido estridente.

Malik por que demonios nos despiertas asi? - gruño Bakura enojado mientras Yami lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Miren lo que mis polluelos pueden hacer! - dijo de nuevo Malik ignorando el enojo de los otros, sus amigos Omegas le miraron suspirando... Los gatitos y cachorros estaban despiertos chillando por haber sido despertados de brusca manera, mientras Demian desde su cama se preguntaba que estaba sucediendo tan temprano - miren! Bajen niños

Ante sus palabras los polluelos bajaron volando y todos se preguntaron cual era la razon de la emocion del rubio, los pequeños aterrizaron en el suelo y ante los ojos sorprendidos de todos tomaron una forma humana - no son hermosos mis bebes?

Si, me alegro por ti Malik - dijo con sinceridad Yugi acercandose para acariciar y cargar a los bebes, los bebes gatitos de el tambien se acercaron para ver que les habia sucedido a sus amigos.

Ryou estaba tranquilizando primero a sus cachorros con ayuda de Bakura, ellos aun estaban muy pequeños y no salian demasiado de su lado. Pero de igual forma sonrio al rubio - son muy bonitos todos Malik

Demian se acerco y cargo a uno de los bebes mas inquietos que estaban por alli, ademas de que el y Kiki se llevaban bien, el le ayudaba a no lastimarse en las travesuras que hacia. Lokie por su parte gateo sonriente hasta Ryou para acurrucarse contra el y estar entre los cachorros. Desde alli en adelante todo fue tranquilidad y juegos con los pequeños, donde todos disfrutaron de un dia maravilloso con todos las personas que les eran importantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno esto a sido todo por hoy, así que nos leemos una proxima vez!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui volvi con otro Capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece asi que ha leer!

Ryou estaba hoy recostado mirando a los cachorros y todas las demas crias jugar juntas, estaba muy contento desde hace poco sus cachorritos se atrevian a salir de su lado con curiosidad y jugaban con el resto de los niños que estaban dentro de la cueva. De pronto una de sus pequeñas se acerca gimiendo suavemente hacia el - que tienes Rika? Te duele algo?

La cachorra gime asintiendo con suavidad y muestra una de sus patitas donde tenia las almohadillas raspadas - oh mi amor, pobrecita dejame mejorarala - dijo Ryou antes de tomar su forma animal para comenzar a lamer la patita de su cachorra, el antes fuera usado una de las banditas y alcohol para heridas que tenia guardados por alli, pero desde que tomo su forma animal curar a sus bebes y a los otros de esta forma se sentía bien.

Siguio lamiendo con cariño a su pequeña cachorra y esta se acurruco afectuosamente en su costado, de pronto la pequeña dio un pequeño bostezo y se prendo a uno de sus pezones par alimentarse con los ojos cerrados. Ryou se hecho de lado para darle mas acceso a la pequeña mirandola con ternura, giro la mirada para relajarse pero se rio pareciendo mas un gemido en su forma cuando vio la escena en el otro lado de la "cama".

Al parecer Bakura estaba intentando dormir un poco en su forma de lobo, pero la palabra clave es esa intentado, ya que a su alrededor los 4 cachorros que faltaban estaban buscando llamar la atención de su padre para jugar. Uno jalaba su oreja con sus colmillitos, otro mordía una de sus patas, otro mordía y jalaba su cola, y la cachorra que faltaba lamia el ocio de su padre para despertarle con "besitos".

Bakura después de varios intentos infructuosos por quitárselos de encima gruño resignado para sentarse mirando a los cuatro frente a el con el ceño fruncido, pero eso no duro mucho ya que los cuatro se sentaron alli gimiendo con sus orejitas agachas. Rodo los ojos sabiendo.que no iba a poder estar enojado con ellos, eran uno cachorros y simplemente querian jugar con el, asi que dio un pequeño gruñido jugueton y los cachorros supieron que habían ganado. Después de eso fue un juego de persiguir y atrapar entre Bakura y los cachorritos, todo ante la vista contenta de Ryou cuando incluso la pequeña con el se unio a los demás en su juego con papa.

Después de un largo rato de juego todos los cachorros aun con mucha energía llamaron a su madre para que se uniera a jugar lo cual este acepto sin dudarlo. Yugi mientras tanto estaba amamantando a tres de sus cachorritos en su forma animal mientras Yami jugaba con las demas crias con varias bolas de hilo que los bebes habían conseguido de regalo en el centro, Atem que adoraba pasar tiempo con los pequeños se había encargado de regalarles varios juguetes a los bebes.

Yugi estaba ronroneando y lamiendo a sus bebes para limpiarlos un poco, aunque sabia que debía llevarlos al lago para un verdadero baño no significaba que el no podría mimarles un poco, y que mejor manera que cuando les alimentaba y no estabam curioseando por alli. Aunque también veía divertido como Yami parecía una cria mas mientras jugaba con los mas pequeños, se notaba que estaba muy entretenido y alegre con el juego igual que los gatitos.

De pronto Yugi vio a uno de sus pequeños alejarse del juego mirando un punto en especifico, parecía que su pequeño Nattaniel iba a ser un cazador a juzgar por la forma en que estaba asechando algo con atención. Aunque siendo la madre sobreprotectora que era tenia un ligero miedo de que fuera un animal peligroso el que fuera que asechara, asi que al no poder moverse sin perturbar a las crias con el le hizo una pequeña seña a Demian que tambien habia notado lo mismo que el.

Sin problemas Demian se levanto para observar que hacia la cria, pero eso si, sin acercarse mucho para no quitarle al pequeño su instinto cazador, solo intervendria de ser un animal peligroso. Pero se relajo cuando vio que era un pequeño saltamontes la presa del gatito y se alegro cuando vio que el pequeño salto atrapandolo con exito, con mucho orgullo el niño recogio a su presa y la dejo frente a su madre para mostrar su logro con el pecho inflado.

Yugi divertido y orgulloso lamio a su cria para felicitarlo por su logro, el pequeño maullo feliz y tomo a su presa para presumirla ante su padre y hermanos queriendo recibir mas mimos de felicitaciones. Damian se sento a un lado de Yugi mirando divertido tambien al pequeño presumiendo de su captura, para solo faltaba que apareciera Okami para que el momento fuera perfecto, el pequeño regreso ya cansado de recibir mimos y lamidas de sus familiares para acostarse acurrucado contra su madre.

Malik por su parte estaba arriba con Mariku, entre ambos enseñaban a sus polluelos a caminar en su nueva forma pero al parecer se les hacia incluso mas dificil que volar, en su forma animal no tenian ningun problema pero en su forma humana no habian logrado aprender ni a caminar o volar. Tampoco es que supieran hablar pero ellos ya sabian diferenciar que querian por sus chillidos, aunque secretamente Malik y Mariku tenian una pequeña apuesta sobre si todos dirian primero papa o mama.

Malik estaba ahora mismo tomando de las manitas a un Kiki muy entusimado para ayudarle a tener fuerza en sus piernitas, y Mariku hacia lo mismo con una nerviosa pero concentrada Malala. Estaban turnandose para que cada bebe tuviera su oportunidad, y luego se pondrian a practicar su vuelo en forma humana. Lokie era el que caminaba mejor aunque no podia mantenerse en pie solo y Dash era el que mejor podia volar aunque solo podia mantenerse en el aire unos poco minutos antes de cansarse.

Debajo Demian estaba un poco aburrido, todos los pequeños compartian con sus padres y aunque sabia que podia jugar alli sin ningun problema no queria entrometerse en el tiempo de los bebes con sus padres, aun sin salir de su forma animal salio de la cueva y se quedo en la entrada recibiendo los rayos de sol. Estaba tranquilo y reposando con los ojos cerrados hasta que siente como algo pequeño y peludo se sube arriba de el - Demian! Que haces aqui?

O bien, al parecer la pequeña Okami no habia resistido mucho de ese castigo y habia desidido a escaparse - la verdadera pregunta es que hace tu aqui, no estabas casitigada?

Pues... Si sigo castifada hasta que tenga canas, pero padre no mete en sus castigos la casa de los chicos, por eso no me metere en problemas por estar aqui - respondio la chica y si no fueran niños uno podria malpensar por la forma que quedaron, Okami a horcajadas en las caderas de Demian - tu que haces aqui es la pregunta...

Supongo que no te enteraste, Ryou me trajo a vivir con el y ahora soy parte de su manada - Okami noto la sonrisa escondida de su amigo, ella sonrio tambien sabiendo que su amigo estaba feliz donde estaba - y asi que ahora vivo con ellos y soy basicamente el hermano mayor de todos las crias...

Aww! Me alegra que tengas familia! - chillo Okami extra feliz atrayendo a su amigo a un enorme abrazo - cuentame que ha pasado de nuevo?

Las crias de Ryou-san nacieron y los polluelos pudieron tomar una forma humana ya - respondio intentado recordar lo que su amiga podria no saber

Kyaaa! Vamos y muestrame los cachorritos de Ryou!! - chillo de forma estridente levantandose y levantando con el a un aturdido Demian...

Los dos cachorros entraron a la cueva y como siempre Okami entro dandose a conocer - hola chicos!

Hola Okami-chan - saludo Yugi sonriendo, el estaba mas cerca de la entrada asi que les vio primero - como estan tu y tu familia?

Aun castigada pero aun asi vine a visitarles, queria conocer a los nuevos cachorros! - respondio sonriente la pequeña

O te refieres a los de Ryou no? - pregunto Yugi.sin dejar de sonreir recibiendo un asentimiento emocionado - alli estan jugando con sus padres

Okami miro en la direccion que el tricolor señalaba y quedo enamorada de las pequeñas cositas adorables que eran los cachorritos - vamos Demian!

Ambos se acercaron con cautela para sorprender al Alfa distraido en su juego con los bebes, Okami y Demian antes de llegar se transformaron en su forma animal para saltarle encima tumbandolo boca arriba con ellos dos encima. Ryou que estaba cerca se rio disimuladamente aun en su forma animal al ver a su muy sorprendido Alfa patas arriba en el suelo con los dos cachorros encima. Los mas pequeños tambien se lanzaron en un ataque conjunto hacia su pobre padre en el suelo sacandole el aire y sacando una enorne risotada del Omega ante la divertida escena.

Bakura aun mas divertido pero con deseos de venganza hacia su compañero riendo de su desgracia le hizo seña a los cachorros juguetones aun sobre el, estos rieron divertidos para asentir. Y antes de que el pobre Ryou se diera cuenta tenia a su Alfa y a todos los cachorros sobre el aplastandolo graciosamente, cabe destacar que los cachorritos estaban extremadamente felices y orgullosos de haber "atrapado" a sus dos padres, mientras Okami y Demian estaban divertidos por el momento de juego que tuvieron.

* * *

_Días_ _después..._

Los del centro parecían estar trabajando en algo, fue lo primero que noto Ryou cuando vio el movimiento del personal, aunque el no sabia que era y no quería preguntar para no molestar por mas curiosidad que sintiera. Hoy habia traido a sus cachorros consigo para que Mai les revisara, y por eso es que habia notado lo que sea que pasara en el centro - _Quizá Mai este ocupada y no pueda_ \- penso Ryou mirando a su aldedor, tenia a dos cachorros en sus brazos mientras los demas estaban no muy lejo de el, todos mirando con curiosidad sus alrededores.

Iba a girarse para irse, regresaría otro día menos ocupado cuando Akefia paso por alli y le grito para detenerlo - Ryou hola! No sabia que venias de visita hoy

Mis cachorros nacieron hace un tiempo y queria que Mai les examinara, se que están bien claro pero quería estar seguro - dijo Ryou con una pequeña sonrisa hacia su amigo - perp si estan muy ocupados aqui supongo que podria ser otro dia...

O no tranquilo! Si estamos un poco ocupados pero Mai puede tomarse un momento para ver a los pequeñines - tranquilizo rapidamente el moreno sonriendo - es que estamos organizándonos para una junta que tendremos con varios de los mandatarios de los paises, hablaremos sobre los derechos de personitas como ustedes y que practicas crueles deberian prohibirse Seto esta organizando las cosas pero nosotros queremos ayudar con nuestra parte

Ryou había entendido a medias lo que quería decir, aunque si entendió lo importante a juzgar por la enorme sonrisa que puso - tu crees que si acepten tratarnos mejor?

Esperamos que si, y si no lo aceptan esta vez seguiremos luchando hasta conseguir que acepten - aseguro con desicion Akefia - quieren venir tu y Bakura a apoyarnos? Seria bueno que les presentaramos como ejemplo de que ustedes son seres muy parecidos a nosotros

Aww... Tendria que preguntarle a Kura, aunque si me gustaria ayudar - respondio Ryou con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

Bien, vamos buscare a Mai para que vea a estas linduras, estoy seguro de que no se negara - dijo Akefia para comenzar a guiarle hasta uno de los consultorios - espera aqui que ya regreso con Mai

El Omega asintió para sentarse a esperar a que Akefia regresara con su la rubia, también se ocupaba de que los curiosos cachorros no hicieran tanto desastre en el lugar. En pocos minutos entro Mai al lugar y se quedo encantada con los adorables cachorritos que jugueteaban por el lugar, sin mucho problema les examino uno a uno hasta que termino - bien Ryou, todas estas cositas adorables están sanas y con mucha energía, todos alla seguro tienen las manos llenas con todos los pequeñines no?

Un poco, aunque mis bebes no son tan inquietos, ellos si bien les gusta explorar no lo hacen muy lejos de mi vista y son bastante tranquilos, un poco juguetones de vez en cuando - aclaro el Ryou con tranquilidad - los bebes de Yugi si son un poco mas imperactivos y curiosos, pero aun asi no es un gran problema cuidarlos. Y Malik si tiene un poco mas de trabajo ya que sus polluelos estan mas grandes y son bastante juguetones, por cierto! En estos dias los polluelos pudieron abquirir su forma humana!

Oh! Que bien, un dia de estos que Malik y su Alfa vengan de visita por hay para que nos muestren la nueva hazaña de los bebes! - exclamo Mai dando pequeños saltitos en el lugar emocionada

Si... Si... Mucha emoción, pero Mai si ya terminaste tenemos mas trabajo que hacer - interrumpio Akefi rodando los ojos por las payasadas de la hembra - Ryou ya sabes, pregúntale al Bastardo de tu Alfa a ver si hacen lo que te dije

Eres un amargado - murmuro Mai fulminándolo con la mirada para salir haciendo berrinche del lugar

Okay! Esta bien - accedio Ryou sonriendo ligeramente por las payasadas de la mujer - nos vemos Akefia

Nos vemos Ryou - se despidió el moreno haciendo un ligero mimo a cada orejita de Ryou y los cachorros antes de verlos irse del consultorio sonriendo suavemente

* * *

_Días_ _después..._

Ryou habia hablado con su Alfa sobre lo que Akefia les habia dicho y este habia accedido a regañadientes, no es que Bakura no quisiera ayudar a la causa, es que estaba muy desconfiado con respecto a estar en un lugar desconocido rodeado de un monto de Betas extraños. Pero como dijo su Ryou, los del centro estarian alli para protegerlos y aunque se peleara con Akefia un "poco" confiaban en todos ellos. Por eso es que habia accedido a ver si por fin dejavan de cazarlos como animales salvajes, ellos es cierto que tenian algunos instintos animales pero no eran tan animales para que los traran de esa forma.

Y asi fue como ambos terminaron en la parte tracera de un camion donde el grupo los llevaba al lugar donde seria llevado a cabo el evento, con ellos tambien estaba Okami y Demian que habian sido seleccionados tambien para ese evento, sus propios cachorros se habian quedado en la cueva al cuidado del resto de la manada al ser muy pequeños para moverlos de esta forma. Bakura estaba un poco inquieto por estar encerrado, pero al menos no era un lugar tan pequeño ni una jaula, el odiaba esas cosas.

A todos les habian cambiado el rastreador por otro mas avanzado y con GPS para encontrarlos de perderse sin querer, ademas de un emblema de KaibaCorb para que todos sepan que eran "propiedad" de Seto y que ni se les ocurriera tocarles, aunque eso ultimo no lo sabian como tal los hibridos. Todos sintieron el auto detenerse y pocos minutos despues Akefia abrio la puerta del camion para sacarles - portense bien y no se alejen mucho de mi, es mejor si se mantienen en su forma animal, pero eso si no ataquen a nadie asi como asi, solo si les lastiman acepto mordiscos o arrañazos

Todos asintieron a las indicaciones y tomaron sus forma animales para bajar del vehiculo, siguieron a Akefia por el lugar donde veian pasar a los lados a mucho Betas con ropas apretadas e incomodas, dejaron al moreno al medio con Demian y Ryou a su izquierda mientras Bakura y Okami estaban a su derecha, los cachorros a los lado del Beeta y los adultos fuera para cuidarlos.

Vieron a Akefia detenerse de pronto y ellos se detuvieron con el - dentro estan Mai e Ishizu hablando sobre hibridos como ustedes anatomicamente hablando, despues hablaran de su comportamiento y mostraran algunos videos de la reserva sobre su manada... Y cuando esten por terminar los acompañare arriba para presentarlos, solo hagan los que les digo y estaremos bien - todos asintieron a lo dicho por Akefia y esperaron pacientemente a que el Beta les diera mas instrucciones.

Bakura y Demian estaban incomodos por la miradas curiosas que recibian los que pasaban por alli, pero no hicieron nada al respecto, mientras ellos no intentaran lastimarles no atacarian como le prometieron a Akefia. Okami y Demian estaban algo aburridos simplemente sentads alli escuchando a las mujeres hablar cosas extrañas para ellos, pero no intentaban explorar ni nada por las miradas de Halcon que los adultos tenian sobre ellos.

Ryou simplemente estaba sentado alli esperando, todo esto le recordaba a cuando era una pequeña mascota y por ello no le era tan incomodo, de cachorrosas visitas a la casa de sus amos siempre eran iguales y le miraban de la misma forma... Aunque habia algunos hombres que le miraban raro y le causaban escalofrios. Pero eso era el pasado y ahora no era una mascota, estaba aqui por si libre albedrio y no porque un amo se lo ordeno.

Vengan vamos! - dijo Akefia de pronto haciendolos caminar junto a el hasta detenerse frente a una gran cantidad de Betas que les miraban calculadoramente, duraron alli parados de la misma forma escuchando al moreno hablar sobre ellos supusieron. De pronto Ryou sintio que Akefia colocaba la mano sobre su cabeza para llamar su atencion y giro la cabeza para mirarlo cuetionador - toma tu forma humana para que te vean Ryou

Con timidez asintio para hacer lo que le dijeron, aunque rapidamente se prendo del brazo del Beta con nerviosismo - a el le mutilaron desde muy joven para hacerlo una mascota para gente como ustedes, ahora me pregunto yo si quitamos los atributos animales que tiene es distinto a todos nosotros? Alli tienen como el era antes de que nosotros arreglaramos el daño que le hicieron, es justo todo lo que se les hace?

Ryou estando mas arriba podia escuchar mejor y ver los gestos que hacia el moreno, aunque realmente no estaba fijandose de ello, estaba mas concentrado en no soltar el brazo de Akefia. Este sintio su nerviosismo asi que acaricio sus orejas para calmarlo un poco y antes dde que se dieran cuenta Akefia los sacaba del lugar y a juzgar por la gran sonrisa que portaba habia pasado algo bueno - se portaron muy bien muchachos, los felicito

Accedieron a tratarnos mejor? - pregunto Ryou aun sin soltarse del brazo del Beta, y no lo haria hasta estar casi en la reserva

Esto es un proceso largo Ry, pero accedieron a poner leyes restrictivas hacia las maneras de los cazadores de hacer las cosas y luego hablaremos sobre las demas leyes que se deben implementar - respondio Akefia sin soltar la inmensa sonrisa qje cargaba

Nosotros ayudamos? - pregunto Okami sonriendo

Si, ayudaron mucho pequeña - le respondio esta vez desordenando los cabellos de la niña - ahore iremos directo a casa - todos asintieron para subir al auto felices de como había resultado las cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto ha sido todo por hoy y debo admitir que este es el ultimo capitulo antes de que escriba el epilogo... Aunque de repente salga otro mas pero depende de mi inspiración...
> 
> De todas maneras agradeceré ahora mismo a todos los que leyeron, votaron y comentaron en mi trabajo... Les quiero mucho y estoy inmensamente agradecida...
> 
> Terminándose eso me despido por ahora!


	20. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine con el ultimo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia! Gracias por sus votos, comentarios y lecturas.... De verdad se les quiere!
> 
> Pero ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece asi que ha leer!

Habian pasado los años y muchas cosas habian cambiado en ese tiempo, principalmente las leyes a nivel mundial. La primera y mas importante era que habian logrado con mucho trabajo que se prohibiera la caza de los hibridos, y mas prohibidas aun estaban las practicas crueles que antes se hacian. Si bien aun se permitia la tenencia de estos como mascotas en algunos casos, pero no estaba permitido el maltratato hacia ellos y de comprobarse que de hecho habia maltrato podrian incluso encarcelar por años a dicho Beta.

A los que querian se les daban estudios basicos e incluso trabajo donde antes eran obligados a hacerlo, los Alfas eran pagados por cuidar los lugares y los Omegas cuidaban las casas de algunos Beta, sin que pueda haber maltrato de parte de sus patronos. Aunque claro la gran mayoria preferia vivir en la libertad de los bosques y sabanas, ayudando algunas veces a los Betas ya que no vivian con el miedo que antes tenian.

Habia sido mucho trabajo claro el que ese miedo se perdiera en los hibridos, pero gracias al trabajo de centros como el de Seto que liberaban a varios hibridos aptos para vivir libres y con el conocimiento de que ya no serian cazados, se fue corriendo la voz de que podian vivir con traquilidad sin temor a los Betas. Claro hubo uno que otro problema para que llegaran esto, como algunos Betas obtusos que no querian dar su brazo a torcer o hibridos traumatizados que no confiaban para nada en los Betas y entropecian el trabajo que intentaban hacer, pero todo eso poco a poco se soluciono rapidamente.

No quiere decir que no existan los cazadores, pero al estar prohibido eran menos descarados y mas cuidadosos de lo que hacian, ya que el hibrido que los asesinara en defenza propia no eran castigado de ninguna manera y de descubrirlos alguien podria denunciarlos. De alli que muchos de los cazadores hayan renunciado a sus practicas y los que quedaran no contaran con demasiado exito, ni siquiera era rentable hacerlo ya que nadie iba a pagarles por los pobres que secuestraban cuando de querer un hibrido podrian adoptarlo de buena manera.

Los años habian pasado para bien ya que mejor mucho la calidad de vida de los hibridos, con los cambios de leyes y el trabajo de los centros se cambio mucho de la mentalidad cerrada que tenian la mayoria de los Betas. Por otra parte la vida de unos ciertos hibridos podria decirse que no cambio tanto, solo lo suficiente como era lo usual cuando pasaba el tiempo, los seis aun vivian junto a muchos de los cachorros en la reserva ya que cuando los del centro les dieron la oportunidad de ser libres prefirieron quedarse alli.

Ryou y Bakura por que ya estaban demasiado acostumbrados al centro como para buscar otro territorio donde vivir, ademas de que les gustaba el sitio. Ryou tampoco era que queria despedirse de Akefia y el ayudaba en el centro, a veces habian visitas guiadas que se hacian por la reserva y si habia niños el era el primero que iba a jugar con dichos niños junto a algunos de sus cachorros. Bakura no hacia eso pero si se quedaba lejos cuidando de todos y de vez en cuando accedia a regañadientes en dejarse acariciar por algun pequeño curioso.

Sus primeros cinco cachorritos ya tenia 8 añitos, y despues habian tenido una segunda camada con la cantidad increibles de 10 cachorritos los cuales ya tenian 3 años. Yugi y Yami tambien vivian con ellos al no querer separar a la manada que tan unida estaba, de vez en cuando el Omega tricolor se acercaba a donde Ryou jugaba con los niños Betas y se unia al jugo recibiendo muchos mimos al ser un gatito tan bonito. Yami si preferia mantenerse alejado de los niños, la primera vez que de curioso fue con su Omega quedo tan atontado y relajado de tantas caricias que hasta la panza andaba mostrando para que se la acariciaran.... Bakura aun no le dejaba en paz con eso y el aun no podia dejar de morir de verguenza.

Lo que el no sabia era que Bakura tambien habia sufrido uno de esos vergonzosos momentos solo que a diferencia de el lo habia superado. Las crias de Yami y Yugi obviamente habian crecido a la edad de 8 años igual que los cachorritos de los peliblancos, y habian tenido otras crias 6 luego que actualmente tenian 4 añitos. Malik y Mariku eran otro tema, ellos no les gustaba mucho la idea de jugar con los niños Betas aunque si se dejaban ver por ellos e incluso le daban una ciertas demostraciones de vuelo, ellos no habian tenido otros polluelos a parte de lis que ya tenia... Aunque realmente estaban pensado tener mas proximamente. 

Hoy era un bonito dia donde la reserva estaba cerrada al publico y por ello todos estaban en la cueva tranquilamente, Yugi y Yami estaban en su esquina acurrucados afectuosamente mientras un poco mas lejos de ellos estaban los mas pequeños rodeados por sus hermanos mayores, era gracioso ver a tanto gatito junto y acurrucado. Era la hora de la siesta para los felinos y por ello todos estaban en el quinto sueño, aunque ya casi era hora de despertarse ya que los pequeños estaban algo inquietos en su sueño.

Por otro lado Ryou y Bakura estaban muy ocupados cuidando de susu 15 crias, aunque los mayores les ayudaban en cuanto podian, pero lo que les falto de imperactividad a los mayores se lo agregaron a los menores y multiplicado. Los 10 mas pequeños eran unas bolitas de pelo y energia que saltaban de un lado para otro sin parar, haciendo que sus pobres padres y hermanos sudaran goterones intentado mantenerles quietos. Pero al final de cuentas todos eran una cositas adorables y muy amorosos con cualquiera que se les acercara.

Malik estaba junto a sus crias en su nido mientras todos esperanban al Alfa mayor que trajera una pequeña merienda para todos, aunque el Omega estaba muy divertido mirando la interaccion de sus hijos. Kiki como siempre estaba corriendo de un lado para otro bromeando con todos sus hermanos, exponiendo como siempre el exceso de energia que tenia, aunque algo divertido fue cuando sus padres descubrieron que era un pequeño Omega... Todos pensaron que iba a salir Alfa por su personalidad algo autoritaria.

Dash estaba simplemente mirando con cuidado a sus hermanitos, el era el mas sobreprotector de todos y siempre se encargaba de cuidar a sus hermanitos, y es que era logico... El era un Alfa y estaba en su instinto ese comportamiento sobreprotector. Malala y Connie estaban juntas trenzandose el cabello mutuamente, ellas dos eran muy tranquilas y amables, solo que Malala siempre era la que mandaba entre ellas siendo la unica Alfa femenina entre ssus hermanos, mientras que Connie es una Omega coqueta y algo engreida.

Lokie era otro que estaba en su esquina con los ojos cerrados sin molestar a nadie, el era un Alfa muy serio y algo frio, pero no te metas con alguien de su familia si no quieres conocer una furia emplumada. Y por ultimo Josue estaba junto a su hermano Lokie intentando pasar desapersivido por todos, el siempre fue el mas timido y nervioso de sus hermanos sin importar lo que les dijeran para que dejara su caparazon. Pero demostraba que todos sus hijos contaban con personalidades y mañas distintas que Malik amaba, siempre aprendia algo nuevo de sus bebes.

Regresando con los gatitos que actualmente despertaban, el primero como siempre fue Max un niño de cabello morado oscuro con un mechon amarillo que casi cubria uno de sus ojos y las orejitas brillantes de color amarillas igual que la colita, el era mas amable y protector de todos sus hermanos, y se le notaba ya lo Alfa que seria. Con suaves movimientos comenzo a despertar a una de sus hermanitas, Alice una niña de cabellos negros y orejas negras, solo que tenia algo parecido a unos guantecitos sin dedos peludos de color amarillo, una pequeña Omega de caracter muy sumiso y tierno.

Solito se iba despertando Nikki un pequeño de cabellos negros, orejas y cola de color morado, el es un Omega muy dulce y cariñoso que amaba acurrucarse. Amelia y Akali eran dos Alfas siempre estaban juntas, Amelia tenia cabellos lacios color amatista con mechas amarillas y negras, mientras Akali era una rubia con las orejitas moradas. Nattaniel aun seguia en el quinto sueño como siempre, el es un Omega muy parecido a su hermanito Max solo que sin el flequillo amarillo. Baster y Jazz estaban despiertos pero adormilado aun, Baster es un Alfa con los cabellos rojos y un flequillo amarillo como el de su padre, mientras que Jazz era un Omega dulce y cariñoso de cabellos rubios con mechones negros.

Los mas pequeños tambien se estaban despertando pero a su propio ritmo, ellos durarian un rato dando vueltitas hasta que su madre viniera a acurrucarles y hay seria cuando despertarian a jugar completamente. Y sus padres justamente se despertaban para ello, Yami se encargaba de revisar a los mayores mientras Yugi se acercaba para mimar a los menores que alegremente le rodeaban buscando atencion. Despues de que Yami checara a sus seis crias mayores todos se iban el a sus sesiones de entrenamiento de caza, su padre queria que todos ellos sean cazadores maravillosos para que sepan cuidarse en un futuro.

Mientras Yami y sus crias salian de la cueva a cazar, Bakura y Ryou caian rendidos de agotamiento luego de cuidar a sus cachorros todos el dia. Ahora que los menores se habian dormido un rato, ellos dos y los hermanos mayores podrian descansar hasta que los cachorritos se levantaran de nuevo a corretear. Akary y Rika, dos Omegas dulces se acurrucaban en el pelaje de su madre cansadas despues de ayudar todo el dia a cuidar de sus hermanitos, Rika tenia el cabello identico al de su padre mientras Akary lo tenia blanco solo que sus orejas eran iguales a las de su padre.

No muy lejos de alli Roily y Koharu se echaban en su forma animal a reposar, ellos no estaban cansados como tal solamente recuperaban el aliento. Ambos eran Alfas, Roily tenia los cabellos identicos al de su madre y Koharu los tenia plateados con pequeñas mechitas blancas. El unico que estaba activo de todos y vigilante de su entorno era el unico Omega macho de la camada, Kiray era el mas protector y cuidador de todos a pesar de ser Omega, con cabellos blancos pero tan alborotados como los de su padre.

Vamos a cazar - dijo Bakura de pronto haciendo que los 5 pequeños giman con fatidio - a mi no me gimoteen de esa forma, vamos a cazar para que todos podamos comer en cuanto sus hermanos menores se levanten!

Si papa... - muraron los tres con algi de resentimiento, ellos despuea de semejante dia querian seguir echados sin moverse.

Ryou sintiendo lastima por sus pobres bebes agotados intervino - descansen un rato mas, ustedes son muy buenos cazadores y seguro que consigue alguna presa rapido, no es necesario que salgan de una vez - ante eso todos los cachorros le miraron con agradecimiento.

Bakura bufo sabiendo que Ryou siempre se salia con la suya y volvio a acostarse usando a su compañero se almohada, si iba a quedarse aqui aprovecharia para manosear un poco a su compañero... Aunque no conto con que sus cachorros tambien quisieran acurrucarse con mama y jodieran sus planes, de verdad que el pobre de Bakura estaba muy limitado con sus perversiones. Ryou sonrio cuando sintio a todos los que amaba tan cerca de el, bueno faltaban los cachorros menores pero a esos no los movia ni loco ahora que estaban quietos.

Yugi habia terminado de acurrucar a sus crias mas pequeñas y ahora ellas se encontraban jugueteando por el lugar, vio la maraña de miembros que eran los caninos con uan sonrisa divertida y giro la mirada para cuidar que sus bebes no se metieran en lios mientras jugaban. Aunque un gruñido conocido les alerto de una visita que llegaba y sonriente se encontro con Demian, que se estaba pasando por alli. La pantera de ahora 18 años se habia mudado a una cueva cercana para independizarse, no era que pasara mucho tiempo haya, casi siempre estaba en la cueva donde termino de crecer para visitar una a cierta Okami que venia a jugar con los niños.

Hola Demian, como has estado? - pregunto Yugi cariñosamente.

Bien, no sabes si Okami vendra hoy? - pregunto el chico sentadose junto al tricolor pareciendo algo nervioso.

Yugi lo penso un poco ates de hablar - Creo que hoy viene de visita con todo y su familia 

Auch! - exclamo con una expresion dolorida, algo le decia que cierto padre no seria muy feliz con lo que le preguntaria a la niña... Pero era hoy o nunca volveria a tener el valor de hacerlo.

Vas a decirle hoy a Okami que la amas? - pregunto pareciendo distraido el Omega aunque se notaba la picardia y diversion en su mirada.

Y mas divertido parecia cuando el Alfa parecio ahogarse con su propia saliva ante la sorpresiva pregunta - de donde sacaste eso?

Porfavor Demian, no puedes decirle que no a la niña y la sobreproteges de todo desde niños - respondio a punto de carcajearse el tricolor ante el tartamudeo nervioso del chico - siempre te ha gustado Okami, y no te preocupes que Malik, Ryou y yo apoyamos un amor tan bonito

Demian suspiro sabiendo que estaba atrapado - solo ayudemen con el furioso padre porfavor...

No te preocupes, que Joey-chan ya sabe de tus sentimientos y los aprueba, el no dejara que Kaiba-san te haga daño - dijo Yugi con una suave sonrisa - tu solo preocupate de ser romantico con Okami si?

Vale - asintio aun algo nerviosos Demian a pesar del apoyo que tenia.

Paso un rato hasta que los esperados llegaron, Seto como acostumbraba mientras estaba en la reserva estaba en su forma animal parecida a un dragon... No era que lo fuera a ciencia cierta, su madre era un hibrido se ave y su padre era un reptil, heredo las alas de su madre y escamas de su padre de alli que pareciera un dragon. Junto a el estaba su compañero Joey cuidando de todas sus crias, Okami y sus cuatro hermanitos menores. La pequeña corrio a abrazar a Demian en cuanto le vio haciendolo sonrojar para diversion de Yugi, mientras sus padres iban a saludar al resto de los hibridos y los niños que iban con ellos se dispersaban a jugar con las demas crias.

Que haces aqui? No se supone que te independisaste? - pregunto Okami al Alfa aun sonrrojado.

Ehh... Vine de visita igual que tu - respondio con una sonrisa nerviosa, en eso todos tuvieron que subir la mirada cuando los hijos de Malik habian terminado de comer y bajaron a reunirse con todos a jugar.

Siempre visitas cuando yo lo hago, por que sera? - Yugi estaba gozando bastante, la mocosa esa era muy suspicaz y solo queria hacer bola al pobre Alfa que no sabia ni como responder - no sera que vienes es por mi?

Bien parecia que Demian iba a morir de un ataque en ese mismo momento, su cara estaba muy roja mientras cerraba y abria la boca como un pez buacando que decir, Yugi apiadandose del pobre decidio intervenir - yo lo llamo mucho por que le extraño, el ayudaba mucho por aqui y a veces necesitamos de su ayuda con las crias

Okami no era tonta, ella sabia que Yugi solo estaba escudando a su Alfa y tambien sabia que el tricolor no buscaba engañarla... Tristemente el unico engañado era Demian que le agradecia con la mirada a un Yugi que solo negaba con la cabeza divertido aunque creo que Demian debia decirte algo no?

La mirada agradecida cayo a una aterrorizada y traicionada, su respiracion se engancho congelandose como una estatua en el sitio - que necesitabas decirme Demian? - pregunto Okami curiosa aunque intuyendo en su interior lo que el Alfa le diria.

Yugi al ver que el cerebro del pobre se colapso llamo la atencio de Ryou y Malik para que le ayudaran, y entre los tres arrastraron a Okami y al aun paralizado Demian al centro de toda la cueva - Demian tiene un anuncio que hacer! Presten atencion

Definitivamente los Omega eran malevolos, para este punto Joey habia entendido los que sucedia y sonreia con picardia, incluso los pequeños que eran Omega estaban esperando el momento perfecto para empezar a cantar bailando alrededor de la pareja "Okami y Demian se aman!"... Los unicos que no entendian nada era los pobre Alfa que se preguntaban que sucedia. Malik siempre delicado le dio un zape que casi no planta a la pobre pantera en el suelo para sacarla de su congelacion - di lo que vas a decir y mas te vale no ser un cobarde!

Demian suspiro sobandose el chichon que seguramente le dejo el rubio, volvio a suspira dandose valor y supo que era ahora o nunca - Okami-chan... Sabes que siempre te he apreciado y protegido. Eres una Omega valiente, poderosa, divertida e inteligente; eres una persona muy especial para mi y por ello queria preguntarte si... Quieres ser mi compañera?

Si/No! - gritaron tanto Okami como Seto al mismo tiempo con emociones distintas, el Alfa furico y la niña extremadamente alegre. Seto comenzo a caminar hacia el pobre Alfa aterrorizado pero fue detenido al instante por su compañero fulminandolo con la mirada.

Demian es un buen Alfa y siempee a cuidado de Okami, asi que si quieren estar juntos no hay ningun problema! - gruño Joey molesto, Seto iba a replicar pero sabiamente decidio quedarse callado y asentir a regañadiente cuando vio las miradas maliciosas de todos los Omega en el lugar... A el le gustaba vivir muchas gracias.

Mientras tanto los demas Alfas en el lugar estaban en tres y dos... Por un lado Okami era una pequeña que todos querian y entendia el actuar de Seto, por el otro a Demian tambien le conocian y sabian que seria un buen Alfa para la Omega... Tambien estaba la cuestion de que si abrian la boca sus Omegas limpiarian toda la cueva y puede que la reserva entera con ellos asi que al aparecer la decision estaba clara... Ese no era su problema y Okami podia decidir por si misma. Por su parte Okami y Demian estaban en su mundo, ambos se tomaban de las manos mirando felices la marca gemela que tenia en las muñecas, algo parecido a un corazon encerrado en un circulo con pequeños colmillos.

Esa fue la primera de muchas declaraciones y desmadres que ocurririan en ese lugar, a ese grupo tan peculiar todavia le quedaba mucho por hacer y por vivir, ya no tenian el miedo de antes a ser lastimados o heridos por algun ser de mal corazon. Ellos y su desendencia no sufririan lo que ellos sufrieron, cosa que les daba aun mas tranquilidad ya que el mundo era un mundo mejor con ellos. Ellos continuarian viviendo felices con sus compañeros del alma hasta el final de sus dias...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo...
> 
> Ya saben lo agradecida que estoy con todo ustedes por haberme apoyado y leido durante todo el trayecto de esto...
> 
> Se les quiere y nos leemos en otro proyecto!


End file.
